Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by AlwaysWriterGirl
Summary: AU. Rick y Kate se conocen desde pequeños ya que sus padres son vecinos. Prácticamente crecen juntos, hasta la universidad. Rick deberá dejar su hogar de la infancia para irse con su madre, se despedirá de Kate y no volverá a saber nada de ella hasta unos años más tarde. Se encontrará con una sorpresa un tanto, desconcertante. Espero que os guste.
1. prologo

**Una nueva historia que ya llevo en marcha en Wattpad y que he decidido compartirla con todos vosotros. Es un AU completamente, de Castle, por supuesto. Dadle una oportunidad, espero que os guste.**

Prólogo

El invierno es más frío este año, las familias se preparan para la Nochebuena, todas las casas están decoradas con adornos navideños. Las luces de colores iluminan el barrio, el quitanieves comienza a hacer su trabajo.

\- ¡Richard! ¡Tenemos que irnos!- el niño de siete años se ha encerrado en su cuarto, ya es algo normal en él.

\- ¡No quiero ir! ¡Me quiero quedar en casa!- Martha suspira antes de subir por las escaleras, abre la puerta para sentarse junto a su hijo.

\- Cielo, ya lo hablamos. Este año la cena es en casa de los vecinos, pensaba que querías estar con Katherine.- su hijo, con el pelo alborotado, ojos azules y un fuerte carácter, se cruza de brazos.

\- Siempre me está mandando, mamá. No me deja jugar a lo que quiero, y si vamos a su casa...será peor. No quiero estar con ella.

\- ¡Martha, nos están esperando!- Andrew llama a su pareja desde la parte de abajo, el padre de Richard los abandonó hace unos años y ya no regresó; Martha no quería que su hijo creciese sin una figura paterna y Andrew es bueno con él.

\- Richard, hazlo por mí, por favor. Además, esta noche viene Santa Claus y no querrás quedarte sin regalos, ¿verdad?- Su hijo se lo piensa durante unos segundos, no va quedarse sin regalos por culpa de la vecina de al lado que no hace más que fastidiarle.

\- Está bien, pero no voy a jugar con Katherine. No aguanto a esa niña, es muy pija y se cree mejor que yo.- Martha suelta una sonora carcajada ante el comentario de su hijo, no aparenta la edad que tiene.

Martha, Andrew y Richard cruzan la calle para cenar en casa de los vecinos, una familia adinerada y educada. Es la pequeña de la familia la que abre la puerta.

\- Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la residencia Beckett.

\- Buenas noches Katherine, estás preciosa con ese vestido.

\- Muchas gracias Martha, por favor, pasad.- Rick es el último en entrar, él y la chica comparten una mirada poco amistosa; si están ahí es por sus padres. Prácticamente han crecido juntos, fueron juntos a la guardería y ahora se sientan uno al lado del otro en clase.

\- ¡Hola chicos!- Johanna abraza a su amiga y vecina, Andrew le estrecha la mano a Jim, el cual acaba de poner algo de música.

\- Hemos traído vino.- los recién llegados se quitan los abrigos y los cuelgan en la percha. Rick no sabe qué hacer, Katherine ha subido a su cuarto y no parece que vaya a bajar hasta la hora de la cena.

\- ¡Hola Rick! ¡Estás muy guapo!- Johanna le da un fuerte abrazo, puede que el niño no soporte a la hija pero Johanna le cae muy bien, siempre le hace galletas.

\- Gracias Señora Beckett.- el joven se sienta a escuchar las conversaciones de los adultos, le encanta; casi nunca comprende de lo que hablan pero no le importa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Richard no quiere jugar conmigo!- Todos escuchan los gritos de Kate desde arriba y enseguida miran a Rick.

\- Cielo, Katherine está esperándote.- madre e hijo comparten varias miradas antes de que el joven se rinda y suba sin ganas al piso de arriba.

\- ¿Por qué eres siempre tan odiosa?- Rick detesta estar al lado de ella, siempre corrigiendo a los demás y enfadándose si no hacen lo que ella quiere.

\- Yo no soy odiosa, tú eres un maleducado. No se le hace esperar a una señorita.

\- ¡Tú has sido la que se ha subido sin avisar! ¡Podías haberme dicho algo!

\- Así es más divertido, y ahora, juguemos.- Rick traga saliva, siempre acaba con maquillaje en la cara, pero, esta vez, el juego es distinto a todos los demás.

\- Toma, espero que sepas utilizarla.- Kate le da una pistola de juguete aunque parece muy real, y una placa con unos números, "41319".

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué tienes una pistola?

\- El otro día vi una serie policíaca en la televisión, me gustó muchísimo. Esto es un regalo de mis padres por mis buenas notas. Hoy seremos inspectores privados, ¿qué me dices?

Richard no comprende el cambio tan repentino de la chica pero acaba divirtiéndose, buscan escondites para espiar a los adultos; se dicen cosas por los walkies talkies y disparan a los peluches de la chica. Todo acaba en risas y diversión, para sorpresa de todos.

\- ¡La cena está lista!- Exclama Jim desde las escaleras, los hijos comienzan a hablar en clave durante la velada. Por primera vez, desde que se conocen, han apartado sus diferencias y ahora comparten hasta el postre.

\- ¡Vamos Rook! ¡Tenemos una misión!- Todos sonríen ante el mote que Katherine se ha inventado para Rick, éste, sin embargo, no sabe cómo llamar a su compañera.

\- Yo soy la detective Katherine Beckett, y tú mi compañero, Richard Rook.

\- Mmm...no me gusta, el apellido sí pero el nombre...¿me lo puedo inventar?- Kate vacila durante unos segundos pero acaba cediendo.

\- Me gusta Jameson Rook, mi madre dice que así es cómo se llamaba mi abuelo. ¿Y tú? ¿Has pensado en un nombre?

\- Creo que escogeré el nombre de la inspectora de la serie que vi, Nikki Heat.

\- ¿Qué significa "Heat"?- Pregunta Rick sin saber el significado de esa palabra.

\- La verdad es que no lo tengo claro pero sé que mi madre se enfadó mucho cuando escuchó ese nombre. Nos llamaremos por los walkies talkies, ¿entendido, inspector Rook?

\- Entendido, detective Heat.- y así transcurren las horas, ninguno se acuerda de que es NocheBuena y de que varios regalos aparecen bajo el árbol colocado en el salón junto al piano.

\- ¡Chicos! ¡¿Es que no queréis abrir los regalos?!- Los dos bajan corriendo. Es posible que sea casualidad o cosa del destino pero ambos reciben lo que les llevará a escoger un futuro que no se esperan.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Son todos los libros de Harry Potter!- Rick salta de la alegría al ver la saga completa, su le inculcó la lectura desde muy pequeño.-¡Y la pluma que quería! ¡Me encanta!

\- ¡Genial! ¡Es lo que quería!- Exclama Kate al abrir el paquete.- ¡Un maletín como el tuyo, papá! ¡Y un chaleco anti balas con mi apellido!


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

 _Pasan unos años..._

Las clases ya han comenzado y los estudiantes vuelven de las vacaciones. Los amigos se saludan y hablan de lo que han hecho durante el verano.

\- ¡¿En serio?!- Lanie gesticula de forma exagerada, Kate le manda callar.

\- ¿Por qué tienes que gritarlo a los cuatro vientos? Es un secreto, Parish.- las amigas caminan por el pasillo para ir a clase, algunos le silban cuando se cruzan con ellos.

\- ¡Sois unos flipados!- Lanie no se muerde la lengua y no duda en decir lo que piensa; más de una vez ha terminado en el despacho del director.

\- Bueno, prométeme que no se lo contarás a nadie. Me moriría de la vergüenza si se enteran.

\- Soy una tumba Katie.

 _En otra parte del instituto..._

\- Pues sí tíos, este verano me he tirado a unas cuantas. Pero solo follar, ya sabéis que opino del amor.- Javier, un joven de tez morena y origen hispano. Adora presumir de sus ligues.

\- ¿Estás seguro? A lo mejor te colocaste tanto que te lo imaginaste.- responde su amigo Kevin Ryan, un chico responsable y decidido a encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños.

\- Me parto contigo, en serio. Rick, ¿cómo ha ido tu verano?- Éste tiene la mente en otra parte, concretamente en lo que pasó el último día del verano.

\- ¡Tierra llamando a Richard!

\- Perdón.- ladea la cabeza para intentar olvidar esa noche pero va a ser muy difícil.

\- Hablábamos de las vacaciones, con ese cuerpazo que tienes, alguna ha caído rendida a tus pies.- Rick pone los ojos en blanco, pero, en realidad, si estuvo con una chica. La que menos pensaba que sería y con la que tuvo la mejor noche de su vida.

\- Estuve en los Hamptons y no, no me tiré a ninguna. Fui allí para relajarme, no para follar como los conejos. No soy como tú, Espo.

Ryan suelta una sonora carcajada, Javier intenta pegarle pero Rick es más veloz y consigue apartarse.

\- Venga Javi, encima que eres el que más moja de los tres... No te enfades.

Los tres entran a clase, pocos estudiantes prestan atención a lo que dicen los profesores sobre el último curso. Cada uno tiene cosas en las que pensar y, Rick, no puede quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza. ¿Estará ella pensando en él? Ambos bebieron pero fueron conscientes de lo que hacían, menos mal que tenían protección.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Las clases finalizan, el primer día ha ido bien.

\- Hablamos después, quiero que me cuentes más cosas de tus vacaciones.- Lanie y Kate se despiden en la puerta.

\- ¡Hola Kate! ¿Has esperado mucho?- Y ahí está él, el chico con el que perdió la virginidad y ahora tienen una relación un tanto extraña.

\- Hola Rick, acabo de salir. ¿Nos vamos? - Ambos caminan sin decir nada, les encantó lo que hicieron pero, ¿qué se supone que ocurre ahora? ¿Son pareja?

\- Hoy Javier ha vuelto a fardar de las mujeres que se ha tirado.- sin darse cuenta, han terminado cogiéndose de la mano.

\- ¿Y te crees lo que dice?

\- No lo sé, le veo feliz, simplemente le sigo la corriente.- el camino siempre se hace corto para los dos. Se detienen unos metros antes de llegar para besarse.

\- ¿Cuándo le diremos a nuestros padres lo nuestro?

\- Primero quiero saber qué es lo que tenemos, Rick. Hemos sido vecinos prácticamente desde la guardería. Ambos hemos perdido la virginidad este verano, en los Hamptons.

\- Y fue increíble, volvería a repetir aquella noche.- Kate se sonroja con la mirada pícara, acerca a Rick hacia ella y le besa.

\- Yo también pero, sabes que opinan mis padres de los novios. Acabamos de empezar el curso y no quiere que tenga ninguna distracción.

\- Lo entiendo a la perfección, bueno, será mejor que vayamos ya. No es cuestión de preocuparlos.

Cada uno entra a su casa, se dedican una sonrisa antes de entrar.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!- Martha le saluda desde la cocina, Andrew ya no forma parte de sus vidas y es algo que Rick agradece.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido el primer día?

\- Nos han explicado la prueba que deberemos hacer para entrar en la universidad. Javier y Kevin siguen igual.

\- ¿Y qué tal Katherine?

\- Bien, hemos vuelto juntos. Creo que va a ser nuestra rutina. Voy a mi habitación, bajo enseguida.

Rick deja la mochila en su cama, coge el móvil y busca el chat de Kate.

\- _Ya te echo de menos, ¿nos vemos luego?_ \- Quizás suene un poco cursi pero esa chica le gusta y mucho.

La respuesta de su vecina no tarda demasiado en llegar.

\- _Vivo a escasos metros de ti y me mandas un whatsapp. Eres increíble._ \- Rick reprime una carcajada.

\- _Por aquí puedo enviarte besos y abrazos, como no puedo ir a tu casa..._

Aparece el nombre de Kate como que está escribiendo, y así durante unos intensos segundos.

\- _Mis padres me llaman para comer, podemos vernos esta noche. No seas huevón, hasta luego._

 _\- Yo también voy a comer y, te equivocas, no soy un huevón. Tan sólo quiero estar a tu lado._

Y así finaliza la conversación. Rick charla con su madre y ésta le habla de cómo ha ido su clase de teatro. No le va nada mal como profesora particular de interpretación.

 _En casa de los Beckett..._

\- Entonces, ¿el día ha ido bien? -Jim ayuda a su mujer con la comida, cualquiera que los viese desde fuera pensaría que esa familia es perfecta, sin embargo, la perfección, es algo inalcanzable.

\- Estupendamente, papá. Tengo que decidir lo que voy a estudiar a lo largo de estos meses.

Sus padres se miran algo preocupados.

\- Katie, creíamos que ibas a hacer Derecho. Como nosotros.- el tono de su madre es serio pero a la vez con tristeza.

\- No he descartado Derecho pero quiero ver otras opciones, quizás encuentre algo que me llame la atención.- sus padres no vuelven a sacar el tema, si en algo están de acuerdo es en no presionar a su hija de 18 años que pronto irá a la universidad; o eso creen ellos.

 _Al caer la noche..._

Rick y Kate han quedado en verse en el jardín trasero de éste. Martha ha quedado con los Beckett para charlar, por lo que la pareja va a estar un rato a solas.

\- Bueno...al fin solos...- susurra Rick encendiendo una lámpara de exterior, Kate está algo intranquila, podrían pillarles en cualquier momento.

\- Relájate Beckett, pareces una paranoica, todo va a ir bien.- pero ella no lo tiene tan claro, quiere pasar tiempo con Richard pero la bronca de sus padres puede ser monumental.

Ambos se sientan en un banco de piedra que forma parte de la decoración, se cogen de las manos y, sin dudarlo, juntan sus labios. Siempre recordarán aquella noche, su primera vez, su primer beso y el comienzo de algo que no durará mucho porque, el destino, tiene otros planes para la joven pareja.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sé que sentís curiosidad por saber qué ocurrió el último día de verano. Una noche especial para Rick y Kate, vais a tener la oportunidad de leerlo todo. Espero que os guste.**

 _Un 29 de agosto..._

Kate suspira sin ganas, le da mucha pereza volver a guardar la ropa en las maletas. El verano llega a su fin y, por desgracia, la rutina vuelve para todos.

\- ¡Katie! ¡¿Te falta mucho?!- Johanna le llama desde la otra parte de la casa, una casa veraniega y bastante espaciosa para tres personas.

\- Mamá, ¿por qué tanta prisa? Las clases comienzan el día 14 y vosotros seguís teniendo vacaciones.- su madre no contesta, simplemente le sonríe.

Kate no tiene ni idea de que van a hacer una parada en los Hamptons, dónde Martha y Richard les esperan.

\- Ya sabes cielo, quiero que todo vaya como la seda, sin problemas. Y ahora, a desayunar.

Jim regresa de una compra rápida, lleva algo de comida y una botella de vino.

\- ¿Me estáis ocultando algo?- Sus padres se miran fingiendo que están confusos.- ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunta su madre mientras sirve el café.

\- Porque os comportáis de forma extraña, más de lo habitual.

\- Todo va bien, Katie.

La familia desayuna como siempre, con las noticias escuchándose en la radio y sin muchos temas de conversación.

Kate sube a su habitación para coger las maletas, observa que tiene varios whatsapps. Casi todos son de Lanie, excepto uno.

\- _¡Muy buenas Beckett! ¿Cómo ha ido tu verano?-_ el mensaje de Rick le saca una sonrisa, termina con un emoticono gracioso.

\- _Normalillo, sin mucho que contar. Playa, bronceada, algún que otro cóctel...-_ el nombre de su vecino y amigo aparece en línea.

\- _No me lo creo, con lo aventurera que tú eres. ¿Has conocido a alguien especial?-_ esa pregunta pilla a la chica por sorpresa, sí que ha visto a chicos guapos pero no se interesó por ninguno.

\- _¿Con mis padres vigilándome cada dos por tres? Lo dudo, ¿y tú? Fijo que has enamorado a alguna en los Hamptons._

La respuesta tarda en llegar, Kate aprovecha para guardar las maletas en el coche. Coge su bolso, echa un vistazo para asegurarse de que no se olvida de nada.

\- ¿Estás lista?- le pregunta su madre, Kate asiente con la cabeza. La familia Beckett se despide de la casa veraniega.

El móvil de la joven vuelve a vibrar, señal de que ha recibido un whatsapp privado.

\- _Mi madre ha roto con Andrew porque éste le puso los cuernos con otra más joven, no he querido dejarla sola. Así que, como respuesta a tu pregunta, no me he liado con nadie.-_ Kate reprime un grito de alegría al leer eso, siente muchísimo lo de Martha pero el que Rick no haya estado con ninguna...le gusta.

La joven no ha dejado el móvil ni un segundo, ni siquiera se ha percatado de que el coche se ha parado.

\- _Oye, Beckett, ¿por qué no miras por la ventana?-_ Ésta no entiende nada, gira la cabeza y se encuentra a Rick pegado al cristal.

\- ¡¿Pero qué...?!- Se desabrocha el cinturón y sale del coche rápidamente, todos se ríen ante su expresión.

\- Martha y Richard nos invitaron a pasar con ellos los últimos días del verano, Katie.- ésta mira a su vecino/mejor amigo, le da un codazo.

\- ¡Ay! ¿A qué ha venido eso?-Pregunta el chico frotándose el lugar del golpe.

\- Por ocultarme esto, yo podré hacer lo mismo en un futuro.

\- Me obligaron a tener la boca cerrada, Beckett. No tenía otra opción.

La familia saca el equipaje, de nuevo. Los anfitriones les muestra la casa de dos plantas con vistas a la playa y un hermoso jardín con piscina.

\- Es preciosa, Martha.- Rick se apoya en el marco de la puerta mientras Kate deshace la maleta. No puede evitar fijarse en el cambio de la chica, su cabello es un tono más claro y su cuerpo esbelto derretiría a cualquiera.

\- Venga Kate, ¿vas a dejar de hablarme? Ya te he dicho que lo siento.- la chica le ignora, se ha sentido humillada aunque la sorpresa le ha encantado.

\- Te lo compensaré, pídeme lo que quieras.- eso hace que Kate le mire con una expresión un tanto extraña.

\- ¿Lo que quiera? ¿Estás seguro...?

\- Sí así vuelves a dirigirme la palabra...Entonces sí.- Kate se lleva la mano a la barbilla, mira a Rick de arriba hacia abajo.

\- Me vas a preparar el desayuno durante estos días y recogerás los apuntes de clase por mí.

\- ¿No crees que te has excedido un poco?

\- Lo tomas o lo dejas, Rodgers. Me conoces muy bien, siempre consigo lo que quiero.- y, en ese momento, ella desea al joven que tiene a unos escasos metros.

Rick suspira, no le queda más remedio. Esa chica siempre le ha sacado de quicio, desde la guardería.

\- Dime, ¿te apetece darte un baño? Elige, piscina o playa.

\- Estoy un poco cansada de tanta playa, prefiero piscina. Voy a cambiarme, esperame abajo.

Ambos se cambian, cada uno en su habitación, una pegada a la otra. Rick baja con el bañador, las sandalias y la toalla.

\- Richard, ¿Kate está bien?- Su madre prepara unas copas para los invitados.

\- Es muy cabezorrona pero ya lo hemos solucionado, he pagado un alto precio por su perdón.

\- ¿A quién llamas cabezorrona?- Kate aparece con un bikini azul, se ajusta a su cuerpo como si estuviese hecho a medida. Rick traga saliva al verla.

\- Nada, venga vamos, el calor es agobiante.

El sol se posa en lo más alto del cielo azul, la piscina se encuentra en la parte trasera de la casa. Rick y Kate dejan las toallas en las hamacas.

\- Tiene buena pinta.- comenta Kate a la vez que camina hacia la ducha. Deja que el agua caiga por su cuerpo, Rick aparta la vista de esa imagen.

Éste se tira de cabeza, agradece la temperatura, empezaba a tener calor y no por los grados que marcan los termómetros.

\- ¡Vamos Kate, está muy buena!- Beckett se tira de bomba, menea la cabeza al salir para apartarse el pelo.

\- Esto es mejor que la playa, siempre terminaba llena de arena y pegajosa por la crema bronceadora.

 _Una hora más tarde..._

Ambos deciden que ya es hora de salir, se tumban en sus respectivas hamacas.

\- Esto es vida...que pocas ganas tengo de comenzar las clases.- Kate observa la tableta de su amigo bajo las gafas de sol, tiene que haber hecho mucho ejercicio para estar así.

\- Pocas ganas por eso vamos a aprovechar al máximo este fin de semana.- Rick levanta la cabeza para mirar a Kate.

\- ¿Qué propones, Katie?

\- Ya lo verás...


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La mañana se presenta con el cielo despejado y temperaturas altas, de nuevo, los amigos, disfrutan de un gran momento en la piscina. Martha, Johanna y Jim comienzan a preparar la comida, hoy tienen pensado ir a cenar los tres solos; confían en sus hijos y seguro que todo irá bien.

\- Esto está delicioso, ¿qué es?- pregunta Kate mientras mastica un trozo de carne bañado en salsa de yoghurt.

\- Un plato típico de uno de los tantos lugares que he visitado gracias a mi carrera, te pasaré la receta cuando quieras.- los cinco pasan un rato agradable mientras comen, Rick se encarga de preparar el café mientras Kate lava los platos.

Tras la comida deciden echar una partida al Scrabble, a Rick se le da muy bien, o eso pensaba él, Kate le gana en todas las partidas.

\- No sabía que se te daba tan bien el Scrabble, Beckett.

\- Con las cosas que no sabes de mí podrías escribir un libro, Rodgers.- contesta su amiga sacándole la lengua, los adultos les observan, menos mal que sus hijos maduraron y ahora son como hermanos. Sólo hay un pequeño inconveniente, ellos se desean de otra forma, ¿podrán luchar contra esos sentimientos?

El crepúsculo comienza a asomarse por el horizonte, Martha está en su cuarto arreglándose para salir a cenar con los Beckett, necesita olvidar al capullo de Andrew y una cena no va nada mal.

\- ¡Rick!- Exclama la mujer mientras se pone los zapatos, su hijo aparece casi al instante.- Dime.- responde él con tan sólo el bañador puesto.

\- Nosotros nos vamos a cenar fuera, la nevera está repleta de comida, o si os apetece comida de fuera...ya sabes dónde guardamos el dinero. Te dejo al mando, cuida de Katherine, ¿entendido?

\- Por supuesto, no romperemos nada, te lo prometo.- Martha le da un fuerte abrazo, si no llega a ser por su hijo...la ruptura ha sido menos horrible a su lado.

Los jóvenes se quedan solos para cenar, Rick aprovecha y saca dos cervezas, le da una a Kate, la cual siente un fuerte hormigueo por su cuerpo. Ambos se miran sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir.

\- Bueno, ¿qué te apetece cenar? Podemos preparar algo entre los dos si quieres. O pedir comida de fuera. Tú eliges, eres mi invitada.

\- Me gusta la idea de cocinar juntos, vamos a ver qué tienes.- la chica saca los ingredientes necesarios, Rick pica la cebolla y Kate se encarga de hervir el agua para la pasta. Aprovechan cualquier momento para hacerse una foto, vuelven a sacar otro par de cervezas.

\- ¿Y si tu madre se da cuenta de que faltan los botes?-Pregunta Kate algo nerviosa, sus padres le dejan beber pero si ellos están delante.

\- Tranquila, hay en la despensa. Los meteré y ya, disfruta de esto que estamos solos. ¿Te apetece escuchar algo de música?- Kate echa la pasta a la olla mientras Rick pone algo de música para acompañarlos.

Los dos comienzan a hablar de varios temas mientras cenan, la cerveza comienza a hacer mella en sus cuerpos. El cosquilleo recorre sus cuerpos, Kate agarra la mano de su amigo, el cual casi se atraganta.

\- Perdón, ¿te ha molestado?

\- No.- responde Rick tosiendo.- es que no me lo esperaba.

\- Rodgers...necesito hacer algo, ¿me dejas?- él traga saliva, esa chica le vuelve loco de una forma inimaginable pero tiene miedo de cometer un error y perderla.

\- De acuerdo.- Kate le sonríe, se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a él.- cierra los ojos.- susurra ella, Rick obedece.

Rick siente los labios de ella sobre los suyos, es un beso dulce, lentamente y de forma automática, va abriendo la boca para que su lengua saboree la de su amiga y vecina. No puede creerse lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Ven conmigo.- la voz dulce de Kate es suficiente para que arrastre la silla hacia fuera.

Kate lo toma de la mano y lo conduce, sin dejar de mirar sus puros ojos azules, hacia la habitación principal de la casa. Ambos están nerviosos por la anticipación del momento.

Beckett nota sus pezones excitados y la mano de Rick aferrada fuertemente a la de ella, mientras acaricia suavemente el dorso de su mano con el pulgar. Por su parte, Rick nota a su vez cómo su miembro se hincha cada vez más contra la tela de sus bóxers y ante la necesidad de estar con Kate, de hacerle el amor y de sentirla como una prolongación suya. No saben si es por la cantidad de alcohol ingerida o por el deseo contenido pero ambos están seguros de lo que quieren hacer.

Cuando llegan a la puerta cerrada, Kate cierra los ojos y suspira antes de darse la vuelta para encarar a Rick. Al abrir los ojos y verlo delante de ella a la espera de un paso por su parte, no puede sentirse más cómoda y relajada. Él le ha dado su tiempo y espacio y, eso para ella, es todo lo que necesita para aclarar su mente y pensar en su próximo movimiento.

\- Kate, no hace falta si no quier...

Ella no le deja terminar, le toma la cara entre sus manos y roza sus labios con los tiernos y suaves de Rick. Su boca acepta la de su amigo, su lengua delinea sus labios para terminar succionando levemente el labio inferior de él.

\- No es eso, Rick. Sólo que gracias por darme un poco de tiempo y espacio.

Él todavía perturbado por cómo Kate le había callado, asiente con los ojos cerrados y acaricia las manos de ella, las cuales siguen acunando su rostro.

Ella abre la puerta y ambos sin separarse pasan entre besos húmedos y sensuales. Se sientan en la cama y Rick comienza a acariciar sus piernas lentamente, mientras Kate pasa sus dedos por los mechones cortos del pelo de Rick. Las manos de los dos vagan por el cuerpo del otro y Rick se mantiene sentado cuando nota que ella se levantaba y se sitúa entre sus piernas.

La camiseta de él vuela al igual que el cinturón de ella y su camiseta. Rick sonríe al ver cómo ella se sonroja al sentirse observada por los ojos azules del muchacho. Las manos de Rick se posan en las caderas de Kate y ella desabrocha sus pantalones que caen hasta sus tobillos. Sale de ellos hasta quedarse frente a él en ropa interior.

\- Eres preciosa...

Le susurra Rick mirando sus ojos y acariciando sus largas piernas, ella le inclina y le besa para agradecerle el cumplido relajante. Rick se pone a su altura y continua besando su mandíbula y cuello con pequeños toques de su lengua, arrancando de la gargante de Kate suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Ella lleva sus manos a los vaqueros de Rick y se lo quita con movimientos torpes y roces deliberados a su creciente erección.

\- Mmmm, no hagas eso, no estoy acostumbr...

\- Yo tampoco, Rick, porque...

Él no entiende lo que Kate quiere decirle con eso, pero él sigue besando sus labios, interrumpiendo su discurso y acariciando su espalda suavemente hasta apretar sus nalgas contra sí para que sus sexos necesitados de atención se rocen deliberadamente.

Se deja caer sobre la colcha marrón chocolate de la cama y la arrastra con él hasta dejarla a horcajadas. Las manos de Rick vuelan a sus piernas mientras su lengua y labios delinean el encaje de sujetador negro, haciendo que ella eche la cabeza hacia atrás para liberar un sonoro jadeo y que así Rick succione a placer su cuello. Ella hace lo mismo cuando se repone y deja un reguero de besos por su cuello y mandíbula hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja para tirar de este con sus dientes.

Rick suelta un gemido y eleva sus caderas para que note su prominente miembro atrapado en sus bóxers. Kate se separa de sus labios para terminar de decirle algo importante, le mira suplicante y el acaricia las mejillas al ver su cara de circunstancia.

\- Verás yo...yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto, no como tú, porque yo...

\- Eh, Kate, tranquila, puedes contarme lo que necesites, no te preocupes por esto.

Dice él señalando con la mirada su erección y elevando su mirada para tranquilizarla y que se abra a él puesto que iban a compartir un momento casi mágico. Ella asiente, se muerde el labio y le mira con ternura a la vez que toma su mano.

\- Yo, Rick, yo...soy virgen

El silencio se apodera de los dos, ella baja la vista a sus manos sintiéndose estúpida por decirle a alguien como él semejante tontería, él, sin embargo, se queda sorprendido porque alguien como ella, tan guapa, tan asombrosa y enloquecedora sea virgen. Rick sale del shock inicial y roza su brazo lentamente para que le mire. Ella eleva la mirada y ve cómo le sonríe con cariño y sinceridad, él acaricia su mejilla y siente que algo en su interior se derrite ante la escena.

\- Yo también, Kate, yo también soy virgen.

Ella abre los ojos extrañada y Rick sigue acariciando su cara para relajar su semblante, la agarra por la cintura.

\- Creo que ambos sabemos cómo va esto de hacer el amor, pero si estás más tranquila...lo dejamos, no pasa nada, es comprensible, te entiendo y quiero que sep...

Ella le interrumpe con un beso corto y húmedo.

\- No, Rick, quiero hacer contigo, quiero que seas tú.

Rick asiente y para tranquilidad de ambos, comienza a besarla despacio, dándose tiempo para acomodarse a la nueva información del otro.

\- Si quieres podemos hacerlo a tu rimo, ¿me comprendes?

\- No mucho, la verdad.

\- Tú serás la que vaya guiándonos, no me importa cómo lo hagamos, solo quiero que lo disfrutes y no te presiones. Quédate así y podrás controlar tú los movimientos. Yo intentaré no ser muy brusco y así evitar hacerte daño porque es lo último que quiero.

Kate se muerde el labio comprendiendo lo que quería decir y sin previo aviso dirige sus manos hasta el broche de su sujetador y lo quite, lanzándolo a algún lugar de la habitación, Rick suspira ante la vista de los pechos de Kate, redondos, perfectos y llenos, y levanta una mano para acariciarlos.

Una corriente eléctrica hace estremecer a Rick de pies a cabeza, ella pega sus pechos al torso librado de Rick y balancea sus caderas hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Él desliza su mano libre por su espalda y en un rápido movimiento llega hasta su culo y casi sin esfuerzo quita la ropa interior que les queda a ambos puesta. Se siguen besando y con sus sexos en continuo roce, Kate alarga su mano hasta la mesita de noche sabedora de que Martha guarda siempre en el segundo cajón algunos preservativos y se hace con uno.

Se lo cede a Rick y este se lo pone en un rápido movimiento, y Kate ante semejante despliegue de sensualidad lo acerca más a ella y toma su miembro para colocarlo en su entrada.

\- Kate, si no quieres de verdad no es necesario.

\- Pero quiero hacerlo, Rick. Aunque...no te molesta, es decir, está bastante dura...

Él sonríe ante su inocencia y le da un rápido beso en los labios.

\- Es normal, Kate, pero solo le pasa contigo, normalmente no...mejor me callo.

Ella rie y asiente mirándolo con una promesa de que posteriormente le resolvería esa duda de que normalmente no era así.

\- Como quieras, Ricky.

Él la besa mientras ella va poco a poco descendiendo sobre su erección, nota cómo a Rick le cuesta contenerse y seguir sus impulsos para tomarla de las caderas y terminar de penetrarla.

Notan un tenue goteo de sangre recorrer la pierna de Rick mezclado con la humedad de ambos. Kate muerde y besa el cuello de Rick dejando una pequeña marca en el lugar en el que su cuello y su clavícula se unen.

\- Me encanta estar así contigo, me quedaría así para siempre, Kate.

Rick asiente y sube el ritmo de las embestidas que se acoplan perfectamente a las de ella haciendo un ruido hueco y electrizante del choque de sus cuerpos.

Sus respiraciones se entrecortan y juntan sus labios en un beso hambriendo en el que sus lenguas quieren tomar la boca del otro, experimentan un latigazo de placer en la espalda que el sexo de Kate envuelve y aprisiona la erección de Rick.

Ambos gritan y gimen ante la liberación de su orgasmo, sintiendo como Rick se corre a borbotones en el interior de Kate.

Jadeantes y aún en la misma posición, Rick toma a ella por las mejillas y da un dulce beso en su labio inferior y suspira.

\- Siento si las primeras embestidas te han dolido, yo no quería hacerte daño y...

\- Eh, ha sido perfecto, porque eras tu quien me hacía el amor, Rick.

Él le sonríe de medio lado y ella se acuesta a su lado y comienza a hacer dibujos por el pecho de Rick.

\- ¿Sabes que pensaba que la primera vez no se solía llegar a eso?

\- ¿A qué?

\- A eso, Kate.

\- ¿A correrte?

Sonríe ella mirándolo de forma pícara y besándolo ante el sonrojo de las mejillas de él.

\- Sí, a correrme, bueno a corrernos y a sentir eso que hemos sentido.

Se levanta de la cama y se deshace del condón para girarse y ofrecerle a Kate unas maravillosas vistas de su cuerpo, ella le sonríe y se sienta en la cama haciendo que en la colcha se observará un poco de sangre y la humedad de ambos.

Se miran y se sienten plenos y sonrientes.

\- Creo que debemos limpiar eso, ¿no crees?

\- Ajá, si, claro.

\- Rick, los ojos están más arriba.

Rick se acerca a ella y apoya sus manos a los dos lados de las piernas de Kate y la besa suavemente, al separarse ella atrapa su labio entre sus dientes y le sisea una plegaria para que pueda controlarse.

\- Es que eres tan diosa griega, que es imposible no quedarme embobado.

\- Anda venga vamos a vestirnos y a comer algo que me muero de hambre.

\- A sus órdenes, diosa.

Ella le tira los bóxers que había junto a sus bragas y se encamina hacia el salón con una camiseta larga que le llega hasta el medio muslo.

El suspira y la sigue negando con la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 _Y ahora..._

Los estudiantes caminan por los pasillos, la mayoría van en pequeños grupos, ríen, escuchan, cuentan anécdotas...Javier no deja de hablar de todos sus ligues durante el verano, Kevin no hace más que fastidiarle su gran momento. Lanie está entre Rick y Kate los cuales no dejan de compartir miradas desde que han salido de clase.

\- Venga Kevin, no me seas aguafiestas, ¿quién se apunta?- Lanie asiente con una gran sonrisa, ésta le da un codazo a su amiga para que no se le note tanto que su corazón pertenece al chico guaperas de ojos azules.

\- Perdón, ¿habéis dicho algo? Estaba pensando en el horario.- responde Kate como excusa, prefiere que le tomen como empollona a loca enamorada.

\- Javi ha propuesto de ir a tomar algo después de las clases, ya sabes, antes de que comiencen los exámenes y trabajos. Sé que te esconderás en tu habitación durante esas semanas, así que...aprovecha.

Beckett no tiene muchas ganas de salir pero no quiere ser la sosa del grupo, prefiere esperar la respuesta de Rick, el cual también ha vuelto a la realidad.

\- ¡Vamos Rodgers, anímate, tan sólo será una cerveza! Después te dejaré marchar.

\- ¿Desde cuándo tengo que pedirte permiso para salir?- pregunta su amigo algo molesto aunque enseguida se le pasa. Los cinco salen al patio y caminan hasta un lugar que han considerado como propio desde el primer día.

\- Desde que soy el que más tías se ha tirado, soy el rey. Es coña, joder Rick; menuda mirada asesina.

\- Está bien.- responde a regañadientes.- iré para que no me marees más, pero sólo una. Tengo que volver a casa temprano, mi madre necesita ayuda.

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡El grupo se va hoy de cervezas!

A Kate no le queda más remedio que aceptar la propuesta, al menos va a estar con Rick. Quizás puedan escaparse para tener un momento de intimidad, apenas han estado solos con los deberes. Las clases transcurren de manera normal y lenta para los jóvenes que desean escuchar el ansiado timbre que les dará la libertad.

Los amigos han quedado en la puerta para ir a un bar en el centro, todos son mayores de edad por lo que no tienen ningún problema para entrar ni para pedir unas cervezas.

\- ¡Esperad!- Exclama Javi antes de que sus amigos tomen el primer trago.- propongo un brindis, y una promesa.- ninguno entiende nada pero siguen con el botellín levantado.- que este grupo no se separe, da igual lo que el futuro haya preparado para cada uno de nosotros. Somos amigos ahora y lo seremos siempre. ¿Quién está conmigo?

Unas miradas confusas y llenas de incertidumbre pero acaban brindando con su compañero que, al parecer, no resulta ser tan insoportable.

\- Veo que la cerveza te vuelve sentimental, Espo.

\- Alguien tiene que mantener este grupo, y ya que nadie se ha ofrecido...Venga Kevin, vamos darle un buen trago.

En ese momento entra Jenny, Kevin se levanta para saludarla, se gustan y no se atreven a dar el primer paso. Lanie, Javi, Rick y Kate continuan bebiendo y charlando.

\- Oye Lanie, tengo que ir al baño, ¿me acompañas?- Ésta comprende rápidamente lo que ocurre, las chicas se marchan.

\- Tenemos unas amigas que están buenísimas, ¿verdad Rodgers?

\- No me digas que en lo primero que te fijas de las mujeres es en su culo.

\- No, es en los ojos pero como ya se los he visto...- responde el joven hispano con picardía, rodea a Rick con el brazo.- va, ¿quieres que te busque a alguien? Puedo ser un cupido sensacional.

\- No gracias, puedo valerme por mí mismo.

\- Tú mismo.- responde su amigo encogiendo los hombros.- yo quiero intentarlo con Parish, esa chica tiene algo que me vuelve loco, su carácter...me pone a cien.

\- Eres increíble, espero que algún día cambies esa forma de pensar.

\- Tú lo has dicho...algún día...hasta el momento...seguiré siendo así. Ahora en serio Ricky, ¿no te sientes atraído por nadie? Kate parece ser tu tipo de chica.

\- Es mi amiga desde la infancia, no puedo verla como algo más.- menuda mentira acaba de soltar, no deja de pensar en ella, de la noche que pasaron, el gran secreto que compartieron aquella noche...

\- No me rendiré, buscaré a la chica ideal para ti.

\- Te lo agradezco Javi pero ya soy mayorcito.- las chicas vuelven del baño tras haber hablado, Lanie se sienta muy pegada a Espo, el cual traga saliva.

\- Oye Javi, me apetece bailar un poco, ¿quieres acompañarme?

\- Por ti lo que sea, muñeca.- las amigas asienten a la vez, es entonces cuando Kate coge la mano de Rick y lo lleva hasta la parte trasera del bar, salen por la puerta de emergencia; terminan en el callejón.

\- Podrías haberme dicho a dónde íbamos.

\- Así es más misterioso, Lanie me ha ayudado, necesito tus labios Rick. Estas semanas apenas hemos estado solos.

Rick rodea sus caderas con los brazos y la atrae hacia él, sus labios se saborean, con pasión, sintiendo esa energía, esa fuerza cuando están tan cerca el uno del otro.

\- ¿Crees en lo que ha dicho Javi?- Pregunta Rick a la vez que retoma el aliento y recupera el aire.- Que seguiremos siendo amigos pase lo que pase.

\- No lo sé Ricky, el futuro es un misterio que no se puede predecir, simplemente ocurre. Una cosa es segura, yo te necesito ahora.

\- Y yo a ti.- y la pareja vuelve a besarse hasta que reciben un mensaje de sus amigos, es hora de volver a casa.

Es cierto, por mucho que lo intentemos, el futuro no se puede predecir, quién sabe lo que ha preparado para cada uno de nosotros.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Rick está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la cama, mientras que Kate está tumbada encima de ella, leyendo los apuntes que su amigo tiene que tomar por ella al menos durante dos semanas más.

\- "Y los presidentes..."- Beckett se ve interrumpida por la voz de Martha.- Hola chicos, voy a ir a la peluquería y después a comprar, ¿queréis algo?

\- No, gracias Martha.

\- Espuma para afeitar, mama. Que no se te olvide esta vez.- Su madre asiente reprimiendo una carcajada, ver a su hijo con barba fue muy gracioso para ella y humillante para él.

\- ¿Por dónde íbamos?- Pregunta Rick mirando la pantalla del portátil, guarda el archivo por si acaso. Kate deja los apuntes a un lado y se tumba boca arriba, sus manos acarician el hombro de su novio.

\- Descansemos un poco, ni yo trabajo tanto y eso que soy una alumna brillante.- Rick se deja caer hacia atrás, ambas cabezas están pegadas.

\- Y dime, ¿qué quieres hacer?

\- Relajarme, desconectar mi cerebro de tantas fechas y datos. Menudo agobio.

\- Bueno, es la historia de América, ¿esperas que sea divertido?

\- No, claro que no. Necesito soltar todo el estrés, ¿se te ocurre algo?- Éste gira la cabeza y le besa en la comisura de los labios.

\- Si mis cálculos son correctos...mi madre suele estar en la peluquería una hora y media, y veinte minutos comprando.

\- ¿Estás insinuando algo, Rodgers?

\- Bueno...el otro día compré preservativos, casi me muero de la vergüenza pero lo hice. Estamos solos en casa...¿quieres más pistas, Beckett?

\- Sólo quiero una cosa, quítate la ropa.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5

 _Meses más tarde..._

Los exámenes ya han comenzado y los estudiantes recurren a la biblioteca para poder estudiar.

Kate y Rick están en una mesa junto a los demás que también anhelan terminar cuanto antes.

\- Esto es una mierda- susurra Espo mientras pasa los apuntes a limpio.

\- Es lo que hay, Javi, además no entiendo tus quejas; sacas sobresalientes.- responde Ryan, todos mandan callar a los dos.

El sol comienza a ocultarse tras los enormes rascacielos, cada uno echa por un camino distinto.

\- ¿Cómo lo llevas?- Pregunta Rick al mismo tiempo que coge la mano de su chica.

\- No voy a negarte que estoy algo agobiada pero puedo con ello. Es la ventaja de tener a unos padres como los míos.

\- ¿Y ya has decidido la carrera? Porque pronto tendremos que ir mirando universidades.

\- Mis padres insisten día sí día también en que estudie derecho pero no lo tengo tan claro.

Los jóvenes llegan a la urbanización, se separan un poco ya que todos se conocen en ese pequeño vecindario.

\- Oye Rick, ¿y tú? ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

\- Pues...me atrae la idea de ser médico forense pero es algo caro. Ya lo meditaré.

Se despiden como siempre, sin levantar sospechas. Entran a sus casas al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Mamá, ya estoy aquí!

\- ¡Richard, tengo una buena noticia!- Martha abraza a su hijo con efusividad, lleva una carta en la mano.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Mandé mi currículum a una escuela de interpretación en Los Ángeles. Me han aceptado.

\- Eso...eso es genial mamá, ¿tienes que ir allí?

\- Tenemos, cielo, es una oportunidad única- pero la opinión de Rick es totalmente distinta.

\- Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que vamos a mudarnos?- Su tono preocupa a Martha, la cual toma asiento.

\- Necesitamos el dinero, Richard. Sobre todo si quieres estudiar en una buena universidad.

\- Pero estoy en el último curso, ¿qué pasa con los exámenes?

\- Ya lo he previsto, puedes terminar las clases allí.

Rick deja la mochila y comienza a recorrer el comedor, se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

\- ¿ Y mis amigos?- Entonces piensa en la familia Beckett y su rostro se vuelve pálido.- ¿Has hablado con Jim y Johanna?

\- Todavía no, quería que tú fueses el primero- menos mal, tiene que buscar la forma y el momento para decírselo a Kate.

\- Mamá yo...sé que es tu sueño pero...me estás pidiendo que deje mi vida atrás.

\- Lo siento cariño, es duro pero conocerás a otras personas. Puedes hablar con tus amigos por whatsapp. Ellos lo entenderán.

No todos, piensa Rick. Coge la mochila y sube a su habitación, se siente algo mareado, sin fuerzas.

\- _Hola, mis padres vuelven a darme la lata con el tema de la uni. ¿Tú has tenido más suerte?-_ El chico antes sonreía con los mensajes de su novia pero...ahora...

\- _Bueno...mi madre quiere que vaya a Stanford.-_ Rick tiene que decírselo cuanto antes, pronto se irá y no sabe si volverá a verla.

\- _¿En serio? ¿Y por qué en Los Ángeles?_

No puede contarle algo tan importante por whatsapp, es de cobardes.

\- _Mi madre me reclama para cenar, ¿quedamos mañana antes de estudiar y hablamos?_

 _\- Vale :) Buenas noches, te quiero_

 _\- Y yo a ti_

Y así finaliza la conversación, Kate va a odiarle y mucho, lo que tienen es demasiado intenso.

 _Al día siguiente..._

Martha ya ha comenzado a empaquetar sus cosas, Rick se macha sin decirle nada, todavía sigue dolorido.

\- ¡Hola! ¡Menuda cara tienes!- Beckett deja de bromear al ver la expresión de su chico.

\- Rick, ¿ocurre algo?

\- Kate...tenemos que hablar.

La chica comienza a preocuparse, eso es lo que se dice para dar una mala noticia y, a juzgar por el rostro de él, debe ser muy mala.

\- Me estás asustando Richard, ¿qué pasa?

Éste la lleva a unos columpios de un parque cercano, ambos se sientan; apenas hay gente a esa hora del día.

\- Verás...¿recuerdas que anoche te dije lo de la universidad?

\- Sí, que tu madre quiere que vayas a Stanford, ¿eso es lo que te preocupa? Yo todavía no he decidido nada.

\- La cuestión no es que decida o no, ya no tengo más remedio.

\- ¿Tu madre te obliga a ir? Eso es que te quiere y desea que tengas unos buenos estudios.

\- No Kate, no es eso...bueno sí pero...hay algo más...- Está resultando complicado despedirse de la chica que le vuelve loco y de la que jamás podrá olvidarse.

\- Rick, sea lo que sea, dímelo ya porque estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Kate...me marcho, bueno más bien nos mudamos.

\- ¿Com...cómo que te mudas? ¿A dónde?- Ahora es Beckett la que cambia la expresión, se levanta del columpio.

\- A Los Ángeles, mi madre envió su currículum a una escuela de teatro y le han aceptado.

\- Pero no puedes irte, ¿y los exámenes?

\- Al parecer ya estoy matriculado en un instituto para terminar el curso.

Kate se echa el pelo hacia atrás, ojalá fuese una horrible pesadilla para poder despertarse pero, desgraciadamente, es muy real.

\- ¿Cuándo...os marcháis?

\- El lunes por la mañana. Kate yo...- Rick se levanta y le coge las manos- lo siento muchísimo.

\- No es culpa tuya, se trata de vuestro futuro.

\- Puede ser, pero tú entrabas en mis planes de futuro.- Kate le besa, con deseo, pasión; ya les da igual si alguien les ve.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con el baile de graduación? No voy a ir con nadie si no es contigo.

\- Creo que eso...se puede arreglar. Mi madre se va de marcha con sus amigos el sábado por la noche, quedamos en mi casa. Y tenemos que ir arreglados, como si fuese el baile.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?

\- Por supuesto, yo haría lo que fuese por ti, Kate. Te quiero, más que a mi propia vida.

\- ¡Oh Rick!- La pareja se abraza y Kate ya no reprime las lágrimas.

 _Esa misma noche..._

Kate se termina de arreglar, ha quedado con sus amigos para ir a tomar algo y para despedir a Rick como se merece.

\- Katie, ¿estás bien?- Su madre entra para poder animar a su hija.

\- Sí mamá, es duro pero ellos se merecen esta oportunidad.

\- Con lo bien que os lleváis Richard y tú; pareciáis hermanos y todo.

\- Seguiremos en contacto aunque no será lo mismo.

\- El domingo vendrán a comer, les ayudaremos con las últimas cosas.

\- Vale, bueno, me voy ya. Los demás me están esperando.

Johanna se sorprende un poco, su hija no ha reaccionado de la forma que ella esperaba ante semejante noticia. Lo que la abogada no sabe es que su Katie apenas tiene lágrimas que derramar.


	7. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6

Todos los amigos disfrutan de una agradable cena, intentan evitar nombrar la inevitable mudanza de Rick. Kate anhela estar a solas con él, sobre todo porque es su última noche antes de la partida.

\- Vengo enseguida.- Rick desaparece por la puerta que da a una enorme sala utilizada para fiestas.

\- Cielo, intenta animarte, es mejor disfrutar de lo que queda.- Lanie rodea el hombro de su amiga, ésta agradece el gesto pero todo va a cambiar y eso es real.

Rick regresa con una amplia sonrisa, Espo y Ryan se levantan y se van con él. Las chicas no comprenden qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero enseguida lo van a averiguar.

\- ¡Sorpresa!- Exclaman los tres al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abre y las amigas se asombran al ver la sala decorada como un baile de fin de curso.

\- Ya que no voy a poder celebrarlo con vosotros, he pensado que sería una buena idea bailar hoy.

\- Rick, esto es...impresionante.- comenta Lanie mientras entran a la sala repleta de globos y con una bola de discoteca en el centro de la pista.

\- ¡Oye, que nosotros también hemos colaborado!- Espo finge ofenderse pero enseguida vuelve a sonreír, conecta el portátil en los enormes altavoces.

Jenny, Kevin, Lanie y Espo empiezan a bailar al ritmo de la música. Rick camina hacia la puerta donde Beckett permanece todavía anonadada.

\- Dime, ¿te ha gustado la sorpresa?

\- Yo...no sé qué decir, nadie había hecho algo así por mí.- Rick le agarra las manos y le mira a los ojos.

\- Kate, te quiero y ambos vamos a disfrutar de esta noche. Olvida el futuro, ahora somos tú y yo, ¿trato?

\- Trato.- la pareja se unen a la fiesta, dejándose llevar por la música. Las risas son las protagonistas de esa noche.

Todos hacen una breve pausa para tomar algo e ir al baño, es el momento para la canción lenta y le dejan elegir la canción a Beckett.

Los seis comienzan a moverse de forma lenta y pausada, Kate y Rick se colocan en el centro de la pista, ella rodea con sus brazos el cuello de él.

 _Nothing_ _goes_ _as_ _planned_  
 _Everything_ _will_ _break_  
 _People_ _say_ _goodbye_  
 _In_ _their_ _own_ _special_ _way_

\- Es nuestra canción.- susurra Rick, Beckett ya no puede continuar reprimiendo las lágrimas.

\- Hey, no, Katie, hemos hecho un trato.

\- No puedes irte Rick, no me dejes.- éste le seca las lágrimas con el pulgar y le besa con dulzura.

\- Iba a darte esto más tarde pero casi es mejor que lo veas.- el joven saca una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

\- Ábrelo.- Kate abre el estuche con sumo cuidado, en su interior hay una pulsera con pequeños diamantes incrustados.

\- Es preciosa, no tenías por qué habérmela comprado, con el baile, la noche ya es perfecta.

\- Tiene una palabra grabada, mira.- su novia gira la joya y observa _Alway_ s escrita en cursiva y las iniciales R.K.

\- Vale, intentaré no llorar más pero necesito algo a cambio.- Beckett le susurra unas palabras al oído, Rick asiente con una sonrisa pícara.

\- Chicos.- sus amigos se acercan bailando.- nosotros nos retiramos ya, mañana nos espera un día duro.

\- Ven aquí Rodgers.- Espo y Ryan abrazan a su amigo.- ya nos dirás cómo están las chicas de allí.

\- Javi, más te vale que cambies. Kevin, no dejes de ser un romántico.

Ahora es el turno de Lanie y Jenny que no se avergüenzan y rompen a llorar, Kate ha prometido que no derramaría una lágrima más; prefiere lo que ha pedido a cambio.

\- Te echaremos de menos Ricky, no dejes el grupo de whatsapp, ¿queda claro? No te olvides de tus amigos.

\- Tranquila Parish, seguiréis formando parte de mi vida aunque esté a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Las parejas se van cada una por un lado, Kate y Rick piden un taxi, entran a casa del chico por la parte de atrás para no ser descubiertos por los Beckett.

No hay tiempo para hablar ni para más despedidas, los jóvenes quieren pasar su última noche juntos como es debido y es lo que ocurre al ver la ropa desperdigada por el suelo.

 _Una_ _hora_ _más_ _tarde..._

Ambos duermen profundamente abrazados dentro de la sábana en la cama de Rick. Éste se levanta a los pocos minutos y observa dormir a la chica que una vez le volvía loco porque no le dejaba jugar tranquilo con los playmobile.

Enciende una pequeña lámpara, busca una hoja en blanco y un bolígrafo. Se sienta sin hacer mucho ruido y comienza a escribir.

" _Querida Kate, mi intención al escribir esta carta es simple, plasmar todo lo que siento por ti a través de la escritura. Quiero que sepas que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, nuestra amistad ha pasado por varios niveles; al principio no te soportaba y para mí, tu no eras más que una niña pija y prepotente. Pero crecimos prácticamente juntos y los sentimientos cambiaron, te veía como algo más que una amiga y vecina y sé que tú sentías lo mismo. Katie, tienes que hacerme un favor, no renuncies al amor por mí, encontrarás a alguien, estoy seguro. No me mates por leer esto último, es lo mejor para los dos._

 _Te quiero, muchísimo._

 _Siempre, Rick."_

Éste guarda la carta en el bolso de la chica, sólo reza para que no la encuentre antes de que él se haya ido.

 _A_ _la_ _mañana_ _siguiente..._

Kate se despierta con el pijama y en su cama, no recuerda haberse marchado; seguro que Rick la llevó sin que nadie se diese cuenta.

\- ¡Katie! ¡¿Estás despierta?!- Johanna toca la puerta con los nudillos.- Voy a entrar.

Su hija comprueba que su cuerpo está en orden antes de salir de la cama.

\- Cielo, Martha y Rick llegarán enseguida, ¿cómo te encuentras?

\- Me tengo que hacer a la idea de que se marchan, además, seguiremos en contacto.

\- Cielo, a veces me asombra lo madura que eres para algunas cosas.- madre e hija comparten un tierno y breve momento.

\- Voy a ducharme, anoche estuvimos bailando bastante tiempo.

 _Media_ _hora_ _más_ _tarde..._

Martha y Rick caminan hacia la casa de sus vecinos, se detienen justo en la puerta.

\- Richard, lo siento mucho. Sé que no ha sido la mejor de mis ideas pero es una oportunidad que se presenta una vez en la vida.

\- Mamá, lo entiendo, de verdad, no te preocupes. Echaré de menos esto, no te lo voy a negar, y a los Beckett también.

\- Sobre todo a Katherine, ¿verdad? Sois como hermanos.- Rick recuerda la noche que tuvo con la chica que ahora les abre la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! Pasad- Martha le da un fuerte abrazo, Rick y Kate intercambian una mirada bastante cargada de sentimientos.

\- Hola, Beckett.

\- Hola, Rodgers.


	8. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

El viento en Los Ángeles es más cálido, incluso podría decirse que es más seco, Rick camina hacia su nuevo instituto con unas bermudas y una camisa de manga corta ajustada. Algunas chicas de su edad se le quedan mirando mientras el joven pasa por su lado para entrar en el gran edificio.

Un grupo de chicos le empujan y le tiran la mochila al suelo.-¡A ver si miras por donde vas, novato!- Exclama uno de ellos, todos se ríen, todos excepto una chica que le ayuda a levantarse.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Rick observa a la joven, rubia, con el pelo más o menos por los hombros, ojos azules y una tez morena.- Esos tíos son unos engreídos, será mejor que los evites hasta que terminemos el curso.

\- Menos mal que sólo quedan dos semanas, por cierto, me llamo Richard, puedes llamarme Rick.

\- Yo soy Gina, un placer.- ambos deciden entrar juntos a clase, escuchan al profesor con atención aunque, de vez en cuando, se distraen. Ella por el chico que acaba de conocer, y él porque echa de menos a su novia de Nueva York.

 _Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros..._

\- Señorita Beckett, ¿qué acabo de decir?- Kate vuelve de su ensoñación, se encuentra con todos los ojos de sus compañeros, incluidos los de la profesora.

\- Lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir; apenas duermo a causa de los exámenes.- No se le ocurre otra excusa mejor, si hubiese dicho que su distracción es por Rick...estaría ahora mismo en el despacho del director.

El timbre suena y los estudiantes salen al exterior para tomar aire fresco y desconectar de tanto estudio. Kate se acerca a sus amigos que no dejan de hablar de la noche de graduación.

\- ¡Va a ser genial, por fin seremos libres!

\- Javi, no adelantes acontecimientos, recuerda que tenemos los exámenes finales.

\- ¿Es que siempre me vas a cortar el rollo, Kevin?- Los amigos comienzan otra de sus muchas discusiones sin sentido, Lanie y Jenny optan por ignorarlos, se centran más en el carácter apagado de su amiga.

\- Cielo, ya ha pasado casi un mes, no puedes seguir así.

\- Lo sé, y creeme que intento olvidarle pero es muy complicado. Hablamos todos los días, nos llamamos pero...no es lo mismo. Está a miles de kilómetros.

Es entonces cuando a Lanie se le ocurre una idea maravillosa aunque también puede ser una locura.

\- Katie, ¿y por qué no vas a verle?

\- A tí tanto estudiar te ha sentado mal, ¿cómo voy a ir a LA? ¿Qué le digo a mis padres?

\- Nada, no tienen por qué enterarse.- la expresión de Jenny es la misma que la de Beckett, de incredulidad.

\- Vale Lanie, has perdido la cabeza. Mis padres necesitan saber dónde estoy y con quién. Si tomo un vuelo sin que ellos lo sepan, me encierran en la habitación de por vida.

\- No si nosotras te cubrimos las espaldas, ¡venga! Seguro que Rick se alegrará de verte, él tambien te echa de menos, ¿no?

Las horas siguientes son un infierno para los alumnos de último curso pero Kate no hace más que darle vueltas a la alocada y estúpida idea de su amiga, tiene dinero y es mayor de edad; quiere ver a Rick, entonces, ¿qué le impide hacerlo?

 _Al caer la noche..._

Kate busca varios precios de billetes para ir a Los Ángeles, busca su cartera para poner sus datos, entonces se fija en un papel que cae al suelo. Es una carta, y la ha escrito Rick.

 _Volvemos a LA..._

Rick regresa al piso en el que vive con su madre, no es como su casa pero tampoco está nada mal, se parece más a un loft. Nada más llegar, recibe una videollamada por skype, se alegra mucho al ver el nombre de Kate en la pantalla.

\- Hola preciosa, ¿cómo vas?- su novia aparece en la pantalla con los ojos enrojecidos y sosteniendo un papel en la mano derecha.

\- Richard, ¿puedes explicarme qué es esto?

\- La has leído.

\- ¡Pues claro que la he leído, y de milagro! ¿Por qué no me la diste en persona?

\- Pues por esto, no quería verte así, dolorida. Lo siento mucho.- Kate se echa el pelo hacia atrás, respira profundamente.

\- Rick, lo que dices en esta carta...¿lo sigues pensando? ¿Quieres dejarlo?

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos, este sufrimiento...es insoportable. Míranos, hablando por skype sin tan siquiera poder besarnos.

\- ¿Lo mejor para los dos, Rick? ¿O lo mejor para ti? Yo te quiero, pero veo que no es suficiente.

\- Kate, escúchame, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida; te lo juro pero no voy a permitir que seas infeliz por mi culpa.

\- Creo que ya es demasiado tarde.- El joven observa cómo la chica rompe la carta en pedacitos.- ¿Es esto lo que deseabas? Pues lo has conseguido, tenía pensado ir a verte pero me dedicaré a estudiar.

\- Kate...Kate...¡Espera!- Pero la conexión se corta, ambos permanecen unos segundos delante de la pantalla hasta que no pueden más y deciden gritar.

\- ¡Richard!- Martha entra corriendo al cuarto de su hijo el cual se ha tumbado boca abajo en la cama.- Cielo, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

\- Kate y yo nos hemos peleado. Todo por...por...- ¿debería revelarle lo de su relación? Ahora ya nada importa, su relación se ha desvanecido por completo.

\- ¿Vas a contármelo?

\- Lo haré, mamá pero ahora mismo necesito estar solo.- Martha besa la cabeza de su hijo antes de salir de la habitación.

 _En Nueva York..._

Kate grita, llora, maldice aprovechando que sus padres están en una reunión.

\- ¡Te odio Richard Rodgers, no quiero volver a verte!- Exclama al ver las fotos que tiene con él, aparecen siempre sonriendo y mirando al objetivo. Espera no encontrarse con él, el rencor que tiene ahora mismo puede ser muy peligroso.

 _Días más tarde..._

Kate baja con un precioso vestido azul, un amigo de Javi le espera abajo, le coloca un hermoso lirio en la muñeca.

\- Gracias, Josh.

\- Estás preciosa, de verdad.- Jim y Johanna aparecen con la cámara de fotos, la pareja se coloca al pie de las escaleras.

\- ¡Sonreíd!- Kate fuerza la sonrisa, Rick no se va de su cabeza y, a pesar de que ya no están juntos, siente como que le está traicionando; ¿fue muy dura con él? ¿Debería llamarle?

\- ¡Pasadlo bien!- los amigos los recogen en una espaciosa y maravillosa limusina que han alquilado entre todos, Josh le ayuda a entrar, es todo un caballero pero nunca podrá sustituir a Richard.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Kate avisa de que va al baño, se lleva el móvil, no puede más, tiene que hablar con él; pedirle disculpas por todo lo que le dijo. Escucha el tono, sonríe cuando escucha como se descuelga.

\- ¿Si?- El rostro de Beckett cambia de forma radical, no se esperaba escuchar la voz de una chica, ¿ya ha encontrado a otra? ¿Tan deprisa?- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

\- Soy...soy Kate, ¿está Rick?

\- Ha ido al baño un momento, ¿quieres que le de algún recado?- Kate, abrumada y confusa, cuelga sin decir nada más, tiene que ser un error, seguro que es una amiga. Se acabó, debe olvidarle para siempre.


	9. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

 _Un par de años más tarde..._

Kate golpea el saco con fuerza y decisión, lanza golpes rápidos con los guantes de boxeo. Suelta un grito al girar su cuerpo y terminar con una patada.

\- Vaya, esto veo que estás enfadada con alguien.- un chico algo más mayor que ella se acerca para presentarse.

\- Es así como nos enseñan en la Academia, es necesario si quiero aprobar; soy Kate.

\- Un placer, yo me llamo Will.- Beckett no puede evitar echarle un vistazo, cuerpo atlético, tez morena, barba, pelo castaño acorde con el color de sus ojos y una sonrisa muy mona que no pasa desapercibida.

\- Bueno Will, ¿vienes mucho por aquÍ?- Los dos se dirigen a las taquillas para coger la bolsa con la ropa limpia.

\- Me gusta estar en forma, sobre todo si eres miembro del cuerpo de policía.- Kate se asombra con ese comentario, jamás hubiese imaginado que ese chico tan joven fuese alguien de la autoridad.

\- ¿En serio? ¿En qué distrito estás?

\- En el 12th, me asignaron allí.

\- Yo quiero ir a ese también, es el que más cerca me pilla de casa y, además, el capitán es un buen amigo de mis padres. Espero aprobar.

\- Te he observado machacando a ese pobre saco, creeme, estás más que preparada.- Kate se sonroja, mira la hora en su móvil, ya es muy tarde.

\- Ha sido un placer Will pero tengo que irme, la práctica la llevo bien pero la teoría ya es otra cosa.

\- Toma.- éste le da una tarjeta con un número.- Si quieres que te ayude en algo, no dudes en llamarme. Estoy dentro de narcóticos, por si decides visitarme.

\- Muchas gracias, adiós.

 _Mientras tanto, en Los Ángeles..._

Rick camina sin rumbo fijo, el cielo se torna de un color anaranjado con los últimos rayos de sol. El joven ya hace horas que salió de la universidad y no le apetece nada volver a su casa.

\- Joder Beckett, ¿por qué no me coges las llamadas?- Murmura para sí mismo, se siente fatal, quizás no tendría que haber escrito esa carta; fue el detonante.

\- ¡Rick, Ricky!- Una joven rubia corre hacia él, cuando lo alcanza se detiene para recuperar el aliento.

\- Gina, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Ver cómo estás, desde que te dije lo de esa llamada has estado muy raro, ¿quién era?

\- Una...vieja amiga que es mejor olvidar.- pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Gina decide acompañarle pero no vuelve a abrir la boca hasta que llegan al paseo marítimo.

\- Escucha Rick, he estado hablando con el profesor Darlington y tiene razón, deberías publicar esa historia. Es muy buena.

\- Por favor Gina, ese tema ya lo zanjamos.- su amiga y compañera de clase se adelanta y le para los pies.

\- Te equivocas, tú quieres cerrarlo y yo no. Tienes un don, ¿por qué quieres tirarlo a la basura?- Sus ojos azules de ella se encuentran con los de él.

\- No quiero tirarlo a la basura, es sólo que...¿y si las demás personas no opinan lo mismo?

\- Ricky, tienes que confiar en ti mismo, eres un gran escritor. Yo pienso ayudarte, conozco a una amiga que trabaja en una editorial.

\- No lo sé Gina, no lo veo tan claro.

\- ¿Quieres olvidar a esa amiga? Pues esto es la mejor forma, céntrate en tu futuro porque tiene pinta de ser muy prometedor.

\- Estás loca, ¿lo sabías?

\- Puede ser pero ya verás como me lo agradecerás.

 _Semanas más tarde..._

\- Cielo, ¿puedo pasar?- Johanna toca la puerta de su hija con los nudillos, no obtiene respuesta por lo que decide abrir la puerta. Kate duerme profundamente con el libro apoyado en el vientre, su madre sonríe.

Al principio no les gustó la idea de que su única hija se hiciese policía pero es su futuro y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. Johanna le quita el libro y le pone una manta encima.

\- Buenas noches.

El sol se posa en lo más alto del cielo, Beckett tiene que liberar toda la tensión acumulada durante la semana. Se pone su chándal para ir a correr, la música del ipod a un volumen moderado. Antes de nada estira todos los músculos para evitar agujetas.

Su cuerpo agradece estos momentos, ella sola, sin nadie más, observando Central Park a primera hora de la mañana. Se cruza con varias personas que también se cuidan o tan sólo lo hacen porque es un pasatiempo más.

Tras recorrer un largo tramo, Kate opta por tomarse un café de camino a casa, observa los escaparates, comercios a punto de abrir para comenzar otro día. Entonces, de pronto, se detiene en una librería.

\- ¡No puede ser!- Exclama quizás con un tono demasiado alto ya que algunas personas le miran al cruzarse. Kate se frota los ojos y parpadea varias veces, se acerca al cristal. Esto tiene que ser una broma, piensa la joven.

La librería abrirá en media hora por lo que Beckett entra a una cafetería cercana y se pide un café con doble de leche desnatada y un toque de vainilla. Ahora no deja de pensar en lo que acaba de ver, ¿cómo es posible? Jamás pensó que volvería a verle tan pronto y menos en la contraportada de un libro.

 _En Los Ángeles..._

\- ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Has publicado un libro!- Martha no esconde su alegría, es más, lo celebra por todo lo alto, invitando a los amigos más cercanos de su hijo, entre ellos Gina que ha sido la responsable de que esto haya ocurrido.

\- Mamá, tranquila, lleva dos semanas en las librerías, esperemos que alguien se digne a comprarlo; o al menos a leerlo.

\- No seas pesimista, yo lo he leído y es genial. Lo que no sabía es que te apasionase este tema.

\- Bueno...el tema del suspense siempre me ha llamado.

\- Venga Ricky, tómate algo, tienes que disfrutar este momento.- Rick asiente, lo disfrutaría todavía más si Kate estuviese con él pero eso es imposible, ¿qué estará haciendo ella?

 _De nuevo, en Nueva York..._

\- Veo que está interesada en el nuevo libro que hemos recibido.- la encargada de la librería le dedica una sonrisa, sus pequeños ojos se hacen más grandes tras los enormes cristales de sus gafas.

\- Yo...yo conozco al autor.-comenta Kate con el libro en las manos, es un libro sobre crímenes, ¿es casualidad? ¿Acaso Rick ha descubierto que va a ser policía? Eso es una estupidez.

\- Es uno de los autores más jóvenes y yo ya he vendido nada más y nada menos que cien ejemplares, Richard Rodgers tiene mucho potencial.

\- Me lo voy a llevar.

\- ¡Fantástico! ¡Te gustará, ya lo verás!

Gustarle o no, en parte lo ha comprado por la foto que han escogido para promocionar a Rick, se le ve tan guapo y maduro; ojalá pudiese verlo en persona una vez más.


	10. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9

Kate sabe que tendría que estar estudiando para la Academia pero no puede dejar de leer el libro de Rick, se ha enganchado enseguida.

\- Cielo, ¿qué estás leyendo?- sus padres llegan justo para la hora de la cena y se encuentran a su hija casi petrificada en el sofá.

\- Mamá, papá, no os lo vais a creer.- su hija les muestra la foto de la contraportada, ambos exclaman y se sorprenden.

\- ¡No puede ser! Pero si es...es Richard.- Johanna busca rápidamente su teléfono para llamar a Martha, llevan tiempo sin hablar y ahora es una buena ocasión.

\- ¿Y está interesante?- Pregunta Jim al ver el lugar que ocupa el marcapáginas de su hija.- Ni te lo imaginas.- responde ella sin pensar en lo que acaba de decir, se supone que sigue enfadada con él.

\- ¡¿Cómo es que no dijiste nada?! ¡Enhorabuena!- Las madres entablan una conversación que dura casi una hora, Jim habla apenas unos minutos con su antigua vecina.

\- Cielo.- Johanna le pasa el móvil a Kate.- Martha quiere hablar contigo.- ésta traga saliva, coge el móvil para no levantar sospechas.

\- Hola Martha, vale, espera.- la joven se aleja de sus padres, al parecer, la Señora Rodgers quiere hablar sobre Richard.

\- _Katherine, mi hijo me lo ha contado todo. ¿Por qué lo ocultásteis?_

 _-_ Tú misma sabes por qué, conoces a mis padres; nos hubiesen matado. _-_ Johanna y Jim preparan la cena mientras que su hija sigue hablando con Martha.

\- _Creo que deberías de hablar con él, te ha dejado mil mensajes y necesita explicarte el por qué de esa carta._

\- Lo siento Martha pero ya es demasiado tarde, dejó muy claro su intención y yo sólo lo hice todo más fácil para los dos.

 _\- Al menos habla con él una última vez, por favor. Llámalo, seguro que se alegra al escuchar tu voz.- ¿llamarle? Piensa Kate, ya lo hizo en la fiesta de graduación y una chica contestó por él._

\- No te prometo nada Martha, tengo que pensarlo, dale la enhorabuena de mi parte, es un libro increíble.

\- _Lo haré, cuídate Katherine._

\- Lo mismo digo.- y las dos cuelgan a la vez, Kate se prometió que no volvería a derramar una lágrima por el que fue el amor de su vida, tiene que continuar su camino por muy complicado que pueda llegar a ser.

 _En casa de los Rodgers..._

Rick regresa de la editorial, ya le han pedido que escriba la segunda parte y él se siente genial pero a la vez aterrado; la inspiración no llega siempre cuando uno quiere y eso lo sabe todo escritor.

\- Hola cielo, ¿cómo te ha ido la reunión?

\- Bien, espero estar a la altura. Me han dicho que pronto cobraré un cheque por las ventas de mi primer libro, estoy que no me lo creo.

\- Es normal, vas a ser un gran escritor. Por cierto, me ha llamado la familia Beckett.- su hijo se detiene al pie de las escaleras, deja su mochila y camina hacia su madre.

\- ¿Les ha ocurrido algo? ¿Kate está bien?- Martha sonríe, su hijo se sigue preocupando por ella, con la mano le pide que se siente.

\- Tranquilo, todos están perfectamente. Simplemente es que... Katherine ha visto tu libro en un escaparte y lo ha leído, entonces me han llamado para darte la enhorabuena.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿En serio Kate ha comprado mi libro? Me resulta extraño dado que no quiere ni hablar conmigo.

\- Dale tiempo Richard, piensa que fuiste tú el que quiso cortar la relación.

\- Porque pensé que hacía lo correcto pero al parecer me equivoqué.- Rick esconde su cara entre sus manos, Martha le rodea con el brazo.- No te atormentes cielo, seguro que te llamará, estoy segura.

 _ **Semanas más tarde...**_

Kate alza su vaso de cerveza para brindar con Will, éste le ha ayudado a pasar el examen teórico; ahora sólo queda las pruebas.

\- Gracias por todo Will, no sé que hubiese sido de mí sin tu ayuda.

\- No seas exagerada, ibas a aprobar igualmente; le metías caña a los temas. Ni yo estudié tanto.- la pareja disfruta de un agradable momento sentados en la barra de un pub. Kate lleva días sin saber nada de Rick desde que se terminó el libro, ha estado pendiente del examen y ha pasado bastante tiempo con Will, le gusta ese chico a pesar de que es tres años mayor que ella.

\- ¿Y las pruebas son tan difíciles como dicen?- Pregunta ella algo aterrada.

\- Eso sólo lo han dicho los más débiles, seguro que apruebas; y si no...que se lo pregunten al saco del gimnasio, seguro que ha pedido un psicólogo.

\- Eres un idiota.- Will acorta la distancia, Kate se siente algo mareada por la cerveza pero no hace nada para alejarse, su cuerpo responde al acercamiento.

\- Will, espera.- ésta le pone las manos en el pecho.- yo...lo siento pero primero tengo que hablar con una persona, espero que lo entiendas.

\- Por supuesto, ha sido culpa mía. Es lo que ocurre cuando te gusta una chica, perdóname.

Beckett sale del pub y busca el número de Rick, sólo espera que no sea demasiado tarde para poder hablar con él; ella también ha tomado una decisión.

 _Casi las tres de la madrugada, en Los Ángeles..._

Rick se sobresalta al escuchar el tono de su móvil, se ha quedado dormido con el ordenador encendido, lo apaga y deja que se enfríe antes de guardarlo. La imagen de Kate aparece en la pantalla, ¿estará soñando?

\- Kate, ¿pasa algo? Es muy tarde.

 _\- Lo siento pero tenía que hablar contigo, es sobre la carta...ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste, y ya no estoy enfadada contigo._

\- ¿Has bebido? _-_ Pregunta él al escuchar un ligero hipo que proviene de su ex novia.

 _\- Un poco pero eso no es el tema; te estoy perdonando, siento todo lo que te dije._

 _-_ Tranquila _,_ me alegra que lo hayas pensado mejor, entonces...¿quieres que lo intentemos a distancia?

- _Yo...no puedo Rick...tenías razón, es mejor dejarlo para evitar más sufrimiento, pero oye, ¡podemos volver a ser amigos!-_ eso no es lo que Richard se esperaba, necesita a Kate, sigue enamorado de ella pero debe respetar su decisión, al menos ya no está enfadada con él.

\- Vale, pues seremos amigos, oye, ¿dónde estás? Escucho mucho ruido.

 _\- En un...en un pub, celebrando algo muy importante._

 _\- ¿Y qué es?-_ pero antes de que Kate pueda contestar, Rick escucha la voz de otro chico que se acerca a Kate.- _Beckett, voy a llevarte a casa, creo que ya has bebido lo suficiente._

La llamada se corta, dejando a Rick sin palabras por lo que acaba de suceder, ¿por eso quiere dejarlo? Kate ya está saliendo con otro tío, ¿cómo no lo había visto venir? ¿Podrá seguir siendo su amigo después de esto?


	11. Capítulo 10

**Quiero aclarar que la historia de verdad empieza ahora, por lo que es necesario un salto temporal para lo que tengo pensado, como ya le dije a una gran seguidora, FrozenGirl51 Vamos a sufrir pero no será todo el tiempo, habrán momentos para risas, lamentos, amor...Dadle una oportunidad, gracias por los votos y comentarios, espero que os guste.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 _Unos años más tarde..._

Richard acaba de terminar de firmar su último libro, "Tormenta de balas" que ha resultado ser otro gran éxito y convertirse en un superventas. Su madre no puede sentirse más orgullosa de él, tuvo varios altercados pero Rick nunca tiró la toalla y miró siempre hacia adelante.

Los Rodgers han regresado a Nueva York y viven en el centro, en un loft situado en Tribecca, una zona de ricos y famosos. Pero Rick no se deja llevar por la fama y los billetes, ahora mismo sólo tiene ojos y vida para una sóla persona, su hija Kylie; una niña de cuatro años con mucha vitalidad, sus ojos azules como su padre y el cabello lacio de un tono castaño claro.

Kylie nació del primer y último matrimonio de Rick, su ex editora Gina que le puso los cuernos con un famoso director de cine y ya no ha vuelto a verla; él decidió quedarse la custodia.Ahora el escritor camina rumbo al colegio de su pequeña para llevarla al parque.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Eres Richard Castle!- Cabe añadir que el escritor más joven de la ciudad modificó su apellido por temas de markéting. Las madres de los niños y niñas se acercan para hacerse una foto con él o simplemente tener un autógrafo.

\- ¡Papi, papi!- El timbre suena dando por finalizadas las clases, Kylie corre con la mochila de Frozen colgada en su espalda, Rick la lanza al aire para después achucharla.- ¡Hoy hemos jugado con plastilina!

\- ¿En serio?- Padre e hija comparten un helado de chocolate de camino al parque dónde otras familias acuden para disfrutar de la primavera.- ¿Y qué más has hecho?

\- Jugar a ser Elsa, mi amiga Savannah ha sido Anna. Hasta hemos cantado como en la peli.- Kylie le cuenta todo lo que ha hecho, visto o dicho.

Los dos llegan a los columpios, afortunadamente, hay uno libre. Rick coge a su hija y le ayuda a subir, la pequeña comienza a mover los pies hacia delante y hacia atrás para balancearse.

\- No tengas tanta fuerza, renacuaja, puedes caerte o golpear a algún niño.

\- ¡Aiden, espera!- Rick se gira al escuchar esa voz, le resulta muy familiar, a lo lejos divisa a un niño que corre tras su pelota la cual está a punto de entrar a la carretera.

\- ¡Cielo, no te muevas de aquí!- Éste corre para alcanzar la pelota antes de que pueda ocurrir alguna desgracia, la detiene con el pie. El niño le mira directamente a los ojos provocando que Rick se estremezca...esos ojos...

\- ¡Aiden, podría haberte atropellado un coche! ¡Mamá se va a enfadar contigo si no me haces caso!- Rick observa a la mujer, ¡no puede ser! Después de tantos años, de diversas llamadas de teléfono.

\- ¿Johanna?- El pequeño recupera su pelota pero esta vez no se mueve, permanece de pie junto a su abuela.- ¿Eres tú?

\- ¿Richard?- Éste asiente todavía asombrado, de entre todos los lugares, todos los parques, acaba por encontrarse con su ex vecina y madre de su ex novia.

\- ¡Cuánto tiempo!- Los dos se dan un efusivo abrazo, son muchos años los que llevan sin verse en persona.- ¡Estás muy guapo! ¿Cómo llevas lo de ser escritor?

\- Algo agobiado pero muy bien, mi madre y yo volvemos a vivir aquí pero en el centro.- ¡papi, quiero bajar!- El grito de Kylie interrumpe la conversación.- Discúlpame Johanna, regreso enseguida.

Johanna observa a su antiguo vecino, los años le han sentado de maravilla, está más guapo; aunque siempre ha tenido su atractivo.

\- Mira Kylie, te presento a una amiga, se llama Johanna.- la mujer no oculta su curiosidad, esa niña tiene la misma cara que su padre pero el color del pelo es distinto.- ¿Y este niño quién es?

\- Os presento a Aiden.- los niños se miran sin saber qué decir, ambos deben tener casi la misma edad aunque Aiden es un poco más alto que Kylie.- Mi nieto.- comenta Johanna volviendo a mirar a Richard.

\- Kate...¿se ha casado?- Pregunta Rick algo aterrado por la respuesta que pueda recibir pero Johanna no da signos de estar triste.

\- Es una historia muy larga de contar, y no soy yo la persona indicada para hacerlo. Deberás ir a verla, seguro que se alegra de volver a verte.

\- Lo dudo mucho, no terminamos bien.

\- No importa, mira.- Johanna saca una tarjeta con lo que parece ser una dirección.- ve aquí y pregunta por Katherine Beckett, eres un viejo amigo.

\- Gracias Johanna, toma.- Rick también le da una tarjeta, pero con tan sólo su número de teléfono.- mi madre querrá verte, podéis pasaros por allí cuando queráis.

Ambos se despiden, Kylie y Aiden se marchan sin mirarse siquiera; Kylie acaba subida a los hombros de su padre, es hora de volver a casa.

 _Esa misma noche..._

Kate regresa tras tener un día duro de trabajo, su cuerpo está agarrotado y ella no puede estar más agotada pero su rostro se ilumina cuando Aiden le recibe con un fuerte abrazo.

\- ¡Hola campeón! ¿Te has portado bien con la abuela?- Johanna le espera en la cocina, se ha servido una taza de té para hacer tiempo.

\- Sí mami, pero la pelota casi se va a la carretera.

\- Sabes que no puedes jugar fuera del parque, ¿y si te pilla un coche?- Johanna observa la tierna imagen, su nieto con el pelo alborotado y castaño, ojos color avellana y mucha energía explicándole a su mami todo lo que ha hecho.

\- ¿Y quién te ha cogido la pelota?- Pregunta Kate mientras deja su placa y su arma en la última estantería lejos del alcanze de su hijo. Entonces su madre, que estaba bebiendo té, comienza a toser.

\- Un hombre muy simpático que paseaba por el parque, le hemos dado las gracias.- responde Johanna intentando no revelar nada más sobre la identidad del hombre.

\- Sí, tiene una hija que se llamaba...Kylie.- responde Aiden muy orgulloso por poder contárselo a su mami.- ¿No me digas? ¿Y cómo se llama su padre?

\- Da igual Katie, lo importante es que no ha ocurrido nada que podamos lamentar.- Kate no entiende el comportamiento de su madre pero está demasiado cansada, además, ya ha tenido bastantes interrogaciones por un día.

\- ¡Richard!- La voz de Aiden se escucha por todo el apartamento, Johanna y Kate comparten una mirada algo extraña.

\- Cielo, ¿qué has dicho?- Beckett intenta no enfadarse para no atemorizar a su hijo.- El papi de Kylie se llama Richard, la abuela lo conocía porque se han abrazado.

\- Mamá.- Kate se gira hacia su madre, la cual se siente culpable pero no han transcurrido ni tres horas desde que se han visto.- ¿es cierto?

\- Ha sido una curiosa coincidencia, nada más. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ha salvado a Aiden, y me ha reconocido.

\- ¿Y has dicho que tiene una hija?

\- Una niña preciosa y muy inteligente, se parece mucho a él. Me ha dado su nuevo número de teléfono. Lo siento cielo, sé que no os habéis visto desde hace...¿nueve años?

\- No llevo la cuenta, él hizo su vida y yo la mía. ¿Llevaba alianza?

\- No, ¿por qué?- Kate permanece unos segundos con la boca cerrada, observando cómo su hijo juega con los muñecos de acción que le regaló su tío Javier.

\- Me voy a dar una ducha, puedes irte si quieres, papá habrá preparado la cena.

\- Katie, ¿estás bien? Después de todos estos años...me encuentro con Richard, me parece que deberías hablar con él, ¿no?

\- Estoy demasiada cansada para pensar, mañana será otro día. Buenas noches mamá, Aiden, dale dos besos a la abuela.

 _En otra parte de la ciudad..._

Kylie duerme profundamente en su cama con las sábanas de Frozen y abrazada a su peluche de Olaf, Rick le besa en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. Martha le espera con una copa de vino, su hijo no trae buena cara.

\- Bueno, ¿vas a decirme qué ha pasado? Estás pálido, ni que hubieses visto un fantasma.

\- No pero sí que he visto a Johanna Beckett.

\- ¡¿En serio?! ¿Y cómo va? ¡Tenemos que quedar!

\- Madre, por favor, Kylie está durmiendo. La he visto en el parque y...no iba sola.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con ese tal Aiden? Mi nieta no ha dejado de nombrarlo desde que ha entrado por la puerta.

\- Es nieto de Johanna, es decir, hijo de Katherine.- Martha casi escupe el vino, se limpia con una servilleta.- ¿estás seguro?

\- La misma Johanna lo ha confirmado, quiere que vaya a hablar con Kate. Eso no servirá de nada, ella ya tiene su familia y yo la mía.

\- Pero antes de ser novios fuisteis amigos, casi como hermanos, podéis quedar y hablar de lo que ha pasado durante estos nueve años.

\- No lo sé madre, ahora mismo sólo quiero acostarme, mañana será un nuevo día.

Ni Katherine ni Richard son capaces de pegar ojo esa noche, el hecho de que estén tan cerca el uno del otro y de que sus hijos se hayan visto... ¿cambiará sus vidas?


	12. Capítulo 11

Capítulo 11

Rick se levanta soltando un sonoro suspiro, su madre se ofreció a llevar a Kylie al colegio ya que tenía que salir de todas formas. El escritor coge la tarjeta que Johanna le dio el dia anterior y la observa, ¿debería ir a verla? No es que acabasen tan mal como para no saludarse siquiera.

Decidido, se prepara un café, busca en su armario algo adecuado, se afeita y con una gran sonrisa sale por la puerta; sólo espera que Kate no le mande a la mierda. Hay mucho tráfico, opta por pedir un taxi, le da la dirección al taxista.

 _En la comisaría 12th..._

Beckett se lleva un dedo a los labios, un gesto que siempre utiliza cuando está pensando. La pizarra, a pesar de estar a rebosar, no le aporta nada nuevo.

-¡Hey Beckett! Hemos revisado sus cuentas y nada, nuestra víctima no tenía nada que esconder.- Javier Espósito, fue militar pero tuvo una fuerte lesión y ahora es detective de homicidios junto a Kate y Kevin Ryan.

\- No lo entiendo, se nos escapa algo. Voy a tomarme un café.- justo cuando Kate desaparece, Rick entra a la cuarta planta del edificio.

\- ¿Katherine Beckett? Debe de estar en su mesa, es por allí.- responde el policía que permanece de pie junto a la entrada.- Muchas gracias.- Castle se queda sin palabras al ver el ajetreo, personas de aquí para allá, sospechosos, papeles, mesas...

\- ¿Ricky, eres tú?- Espo no oculta su asombro, Rick tampoco esperaba encontrarlo allí.- ¡Sito!

Los amigos se abrazan y realizan el saludo que tenían en el instituto.- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Los Ángeles?- Espo le deja que se siente en su silla, él coge otra.

\- Estaba, llevo unos meses viviendo aquí, ¿y tú? Pensaba que seguías en el ejército.

\- ¿Recuerdas que te hablé de la lesión en el brazo? Pues gracias a ella ahora trabajo aquí. Te veo muy bien aunque un poco descuidado.- comenta llevando las manos al vientre de Castle.

\- Mira quién fue a hablar, que ahora mismo te vas a quedar calvo.

\- Idiota, ¿sabes? No soy el único que trabaja aquí. Lanie es nuestra forense y Ryan es mi compañero, estará a punto de llegar.

Rick tiene que preguntar por Kate, es la razón de la visita, ¿y si no está? La busca con la mirada pero no hay rastro de ella.

\- Ricky, la encontrarás en la sala de descanso.- todos saben que la pareja no ha hablado desde que terminó el instituto.- pero antes de verla, debes saber que ahora tiene un hijo.

\- Lo sé Espo, ayer hablé con su madre, tranquilo, sólo he venido para saludarla.

Castle se levanta, se arregla la camisa, se dirige a la sala de descanso; le tiemblan las manos y se encuentra algo mareado. Quizás no sea buena idea, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Y después de transcurrir casi nueve años, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa y deslumbrante como el primer día. Verla era lo que había deseado desde que se marchó para estudiar en otra ciuda.

\- ¿Katherine?- ésta se sobresalta dejando caer la taza al suelo y manchándose de café la camisa.

\- ¿Richard?- ninguno de los dos consigue articular palabra, son demasiadas emociones que asimilar en este momento. Castle busca algo para limpiarle el café, encuentra unas servilletas.

\- Toma, lo siento, ¿es un mal momento?

\- No, si...- Kate intenta secarse la camisa pero está demasiado nerviosa.- quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo sabes dónde trabajo?

\- Tu madre, me dio la dirección.

\- Debí haberlo imaginado, siempre metiéndose en mi vida.- Rick se fija en las manos de la chica, no hay ningún anillo, éste suspira aliviado aunque todavían quedan muchas preguntas.

\- Lo siento, creo que...mejor me voy. Adiós, inspectora.-Castle se gira para marcharse.- ¡Rick, espera!- Kate le detiene cogiéndole del brazo, ambos se miran, el tiempo se detiene.

\- ¿Sólo has venido para verme?

\- En realidad quería invitarte a tomar un café, llevamos mucho tiempo sin vernos pero si no quieres lo entenderé.

\- No lo sé Richard...nosotros...ya sabes, nos distanciamos. No hemos hablado durante casi nueve años y ahora, ¿quieres quedar?

\- No pasa nada, de verdad que lo comprenderé. Bueno, tengo que irme, Kylie saldrá del colegio.

Esta vez Castle se marcha, Kate observa cómo se aleja, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ha tenido que ir a verla? Estaba perfectamente sin él, o eso intenta aparentar.

\- Beckett, ¿va todo bien?- Espo lo ha visto todo.- Sí, venga, tenemos que trabajar.

Kate acaricia la pulsera de su mano derecha, la palabra "Always" está inscrita por la parte de abajo; jamás podrá deshacerse de una joya que tanto significa para ella.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Kylie termina de pintar un dibujo que la profesora les ha mandado, lo guarda en su mochila y se pone a jugar con las muñecas. Mientras tanto, su padre teclea con velocidad en el ordenador, necesita desconectar, evadirse de la cruda realidad; un mundo sin Kate.

\- Papi, ¿estás triste?- Su hija entra al despacho con una muñeca en cada mano, éste la coloca encima de sus piernas.- No cielo, es que estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo.

\- La abuela me ha dicho que hay una chica que te gusta pero que ya no puedes estar con ella.

\- ¿En serio te ha dicho eso? Bueno, estaba pensando en la mama de Aiden.

\- ¿El niño del parque?- su padre asiente con la cabeza.- su mama es una amiga que tuve cuando era como tú.

\- ¿Y te gusta?

¿Qué hace Rick hablando de esto con su hija de cuatro años? Guarda el archivo y apaga el ordenador, coge a su hija y empiezan a jugar hasta la hora de la cena. Martha llega con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- ¡Hola!- Kylie le da un abrazo para después irse al sofá y ver dibujos animados.- Madre, la próxima vez que hables con mi hija de mis relaciones personales, me gustaría que me lo comunicases primero.

\- Tranquílizate querido, he estado hablando con Johanna. Este domingo vamos a comer todos juntos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- Martha no comprende la reacción de su hijo, pensaba que se iba a alegrar.

\- Porque somos amigos y llevamos tiempo sin vernos, como la última vez fuimos a su casa; el domingo vendrán aquí.

Castle se tira toda la cena pensando en todo lo que puede ocurrir en esa comida, Kate y él apenas han hablado, a lo mejor sus hijos se pelean y eso puede alejarlos todavía más. Ya está, otro motivo para no dormir esta noche, todo por Johanna y su madre.

 _En el apartamento de Kate..._

Aiden duerme profundamente en la cama de su madre, ésta lo lleva a su habitación, repleta de peluches, y juguetes.

\- Buenas noches mi príncipe.- cierra la puerta, entra a su habitación para ponerse el pijama; su cabeza no deja de darle vueltas a la conversación que ha tenido con su madre. Así que, a pesar de todo, va a tener que ver a Richard sí o sí, y encima en su loft.

Debería de tomar ese café con él, por lo menos para no crear esa tensión que aparece cada vez que se miran; mañana irá a su apartamento, sin avisar, tal y como ha hecho él.


	13. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Beckett recapacita sobre lo que está haciendo, es caer en su juego; ella no se considera esa clase de persona, ¿o sí?

\- Mami.- Aiden tira de su camiseta, el pequeño lleva esperando el mismo tiempo que su madre.

\- Lo siento cariño, ¿quieres que nos vayamos un rato al parque?- Pero en ese preciso instante, la puerta se abre.

\- ¡Katherine! ¡Te veo muy bien!- Martha abraza a Beckett con efusividad, ésta agradece el gesto.- Y este jovencito debe de ser Aiden.

El pequeño se esconde detrás de su madre.- Querida, ¿a qué se debe esta visita?

\- Tengo que hablar con Richard.- el rostro de la mujer se ilumina todavía más pero Kate no responde de la misma forma.

\- No tardarán en venir, han ido a comprar, puedes esperarles aquí.

\- No creo que sea una buena idea, resultaría muy incómodo para los dos.

\- Tonterías.- Martha les invita a pasar, Aiden se asombra al ver el loft, para él parece un castillo.- ¿Queréis tomar algo?

\- No gracias, yo no quiero nada. Cielo, ¿tú quieres algo?

\- Un zumo.- Martha saca un brick de zumo de la nevera y se lo da al pequeño que le da las gracias al segundo.

\- Eres un hombrecito muy guapo, ¿quieres que te ponga los dibujos?- Éste asiente con menos vergüenza, se sienta en el sofá para ver Phineas y Pherb.

\- Martha de verdad que no quiero ser una molestia, puedo venir en otro momento.- las dos se van a la cocina para poder hablar sin que Aiden escuche.

\- No seas tonta, tú nunca podrás molestar y ahora cuéntame, ¿qué has hecho en este tiempo?

\- Pues me apunté en la Academia de Policía de Nueva York, a mis padres no les hizo ninguna gracia pero aceptaron mi decisión.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene tu hijo?

\- Tres años casi cuatro.- Martha quiere preguntarle sobre el padre de la criatura pero sabe que no es de su incumbencia.

\- ¡Ya estamos aquí!- Kylie entra como una bala, se detiene al ver a Aiden en el sofá bebiendo uno de sus zumos.

\- ¡Kate! ¡Qué sorpresa!- Rick deja las bolsas de la compra encima de la mesa, Aiden corre con su madre.

\- ¡Hola Aiden, me alegro de volver a verte!- Éste le dedica una tímida sonrisa, Kylie le observa con atención.

\- Esta parejita os estaba esperando.- comenta Martha para romper el incómodo silencio que se forma.

\- Ya veo...¿a qué se debe esta grata e inesperada visita?

\- Tenemos que hablar.- responde Kate sin vacilar, si van a comer juntos el domingo, es mejor aclarar ciertas cosas.

\- Como quieras pero será mejor que vayamos a mi despacho.- Rick se agacha para hablar con su hija.- princesa, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Aiden tu habitación de juguetes? Seguro que le gustará.

\- Vale papi.- Kate le pide a su hijo que se vaya un rato con Kylie, enseguida se irán.

\- Después de ti, inspectora.- Kate se fija en las estanterías repletas de libros pero también de fotos; casi todas de Kylie cuando era un bebé.

\- Tienes un loft muy bonito.- Castle cierra la puerta para evitar que su madre ponga la oreja.

\- Gracias, por cierto, me alegra saber que todavía la conservas.- los ojos de Rick se fijan en la pulsera, después de todo, esa joya continua significando algo para Kate.

\- Tuvimos algo especial, Richard, pero los dos decidimos empezar nuestras vidas con otras personas.

\- Por eso te casaste.- Beckett abre los ojos al escuchar esas palabras.- Venga, no disimules, no pasa nada.

\- ¡¿De qué narices hablas?! Yo no me ha casado.- Rick se arrepiente enseguida al ver el enfado en el rostro de su ex novia.

\- Lo...lo siento, pensé que...al ver a Aiden.

\- Ya has supuesto que tenía familia, pues te equivocas. Tuve a Aiden por inseminación artificial, un buen amigo se ofreció a donar el esperma.

\- Entonces...¿no estás saliendo con nadie?

\- Llevamos casi nueve años sin vernos y, ¿me preguntas eso? Creo que ha sido una mala idea venir, tu mujer puede venir en cualquier momento.- Rick suelta un sonido de burla.

\- Dudo mucho que su madre venga, no se ha preocupado de Kylie en ningún momento.- Beckett observa la tristeza mezclada con rencor, Rick se deja caer en el sillón de su despacho.

\- Aiden al menos puede ver a su padre pero Kylie...podría decirse que no tiene madre.

\- Lo siento Rick yo...no lo sabía.

\- ¿Cómo ibas a saberlo? Katie, ¿por qué dejamos de hablarnos? No he dejado de pensar en ti.

\- Yo...no lo sé, los celos nos cegaron y cortamos la comunicación; veo que se te da bien lo de ser escritor.

\- No me va mal, no te voy a engañar. Y tú, ¿por qué decidiste ser inspectora de homicidios?- Kate se sienta en el sillón de en frente.

\- Me di cuenta de que deseo meter a los asesinos entre rejas y no defenderlos para que sigan libres, suena un poco macabro.

\- Suena interesante, pero, ¿no es un poco peligroso? Con las pistolas y eso.

\- Es más peligroso tu trabajo, algunas fans son peores que los asesinos.

\- Eso es cierto, bueno Kate, ¿volvemos a ser amigos? Prometo que no haré nada sin tu consentimiento.- Kate echa un rápido vistazo al despacho, su ex no ha cambiado la decoración; se parece mucho a su habitación de la antigua casa.

\- De acuerdo, sólo amigos, será mejor que vayamos a ver a los renacuajos.

 _En_ _el_ _segundo_ _piso..._

Kate y Rick se asustan al no escuchar a sus hijos, se asoman por la puerta y los encuentran durmiendo encima de los peluches.

\- Ninguno ha dormido siesta hoy, ¿verdad?- pregunta Castle al ver a los pequeños totalmente dormidos.

\- Oye Ricky, ¿puedes ayudarme con Aiden? Ya va pesando lo suyo y yo estoy agotada con el trabajo.

\- Sin problema, voy a llevar a Kylie a su cama primero.- Kate se fija en cómo los músculos de Rick se tensan al coger a su hija; se nota que se cuida.

Castle coge a Aiden sin ninguna dificultad, los tres bajan por el ascensor, el escritor deja al pequeño en su silleta.

\- Gracias, el domingo nos veremos.

\- Eso parece, hasta pronto, Katherine.

\- Adiós, Richard.


	14. Capítulo 13

_Llega el domingo..._

Rick camina de un lado para el otro, asegurándose de que cada cosa está en su sitio, de que la bebida tenga la temperatura adecuada y la comida su exquisito sabor.

\- Papi, ¿me ayudas? No puedo.- Kylie aparece con las medias puestas pero el vestido por los tobillos, Castle sonríe al ver semejante escena, termina de vestir a su hija.- ¿va a venir Aiden?

\- Claro, ¿quieres que venga?- Su princesa asiente emocionada, ese niño le ha caído bien, estuvieron jugando a los superhéroes con las muñecas.

Martha abre un vino para que se ventile, le hace gracia ver a su hijo tan nervioso, quizás es porque vuelve a ver a Katherine; es posible que vuelvan juntos. Rick escucha el timbre del ascensor, disimula su nerviosismo, se mira en el espejo antes de abrir la puerta.

\- ¡Bienvenidos!- Los Beckett aparecen arreglados y con una expresión de alegría en sus rostros, todos excepto Beckett que no puede evitar ponerse nerviosa a pesar de que quedaron en volver a ser amigos.

\- Richard, tienes que enseñarme tu truco para no envejecer.- Jim le estrecha la mano, echaba de menos al joven, ignorando por completo que ese mismo hombre perdió la virginidad con su hija.

\- Si te lo dijese, tendría que matarte, Jim.- Aiden y Kylie se marchan a la habitación de ésta para continuar jugando. Martha y Johanna intercambian palabras en voz baja, las dos aseguran que va a ser un gran día.

\- Oye Richard, ¿sabes cómo van los Nicks?- El abogado, como siempre, pendiente del deporte, el escritor le enciende la televisión que ocupa casi toda una pared.

\- Hola, inspectora; volvemos a vernos.

\- No lo digas así, Rick, ni que fueses el malo de una película.

\- ¿Acaso no es así?- Kate pone los ojos en blanco, quiere volver a ser amiga de ese hombre pero han pasado muchas cosas durante todos estos años, ¿debería contárselo?

\- ¡Chicos! ¡Venid aquí!- Los jóvenes no se han movido de la entrada, Martha y Johanna ya tienen una copa de vino cada una y Jim una cerveza, Kate y Rick se sirven un poco de vino.

\- Bueno Martha, cuéntame, ¿qué tal por Los Ángeles? ¿Por qué habéis vuelto?

\- La verdad es que al principio nos fue difícil adaptarnos pero después todo cambió, concretamente desde que Richard publicó un libro.- todos los ojos miran ahora al escritor que se encoge de hombros y vuelve a dar un buen trago.

\- ¿Y cómo surgió lo de publicar un libro?- Pregunta Beckett también intrigada por cómo sucedió todo, madre e hija escuchan con atención.

\- Eso es mejor que os lo cuente Richard, querido.- Martha se dirige a su hijo, éste deja la copa de vino y se aclara la garganta.

\- Todo comenzó cuando conocí a Gina.- un cosquilleo aparece al recordarla, evita los ojos de Kate.- una chica muy simpática que iba conmigo al instituto, nos hicimos muy amigos.

Kate no está segura de poder seguir escuchando la historia, durante todo ese tiempo, ella estuvo con Will, saliendo y acostándose con él pero la cosa no terminó bien.

\- El caso es que Gina tenía contactos en una editorial, me animó a que publicase algo que tenía escrito desde hace unos meses, al final accedí.

\- ¡Y eso fue genial! ¡Mira dónde has terminado!- Exclama Johanna muy feliz por volver a reencontrarse con sus antiguos vecinos, con los cuales compartieron grandes momentos.

\- La historia también tiene su parte más...catastrófica. Gina y yo nos casamos pero fue un matrimonio que apenas llegó al año. Tuvimos a Kylie.- por primera vez, Rick mira a Kate, ésta le responde con una mirada de tristeza y casi comprensión.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?- Johanna se sirve un poco más de vino, quiere seguir escuchando, al parecer, nueve años dan para mucho.

\- Gina me fue infiel, con un director de cine. Me quedé con la custodia de Kylie, al recibir mi primer cheque, convencí a mi madre para volver a la ciudad; ahora ella tiene su propia escuela de interpretación.

\- ¡Martha, eso es maravilloso!

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Ya sabéis toda nuestra historia, yo con mi escuela, Rick divorciado, rico y con una hija de cuatro años.

\- Y cuando hablamos por teléfono, ¿por qué nos ocultabais esto?

\- Bastante doloroso era estar a miles de kilómetros de distancia, además, es el pasado.- En ese momento, se escuchan las voces de los pequeños desde arriba, suena a pelea.

\- Vamos a ver qué les ocurre.- Rick y Kate suben sin ninguna prisa, seguro que es alguna tontería propia de su edad.

\- ¡Te he dicho que yo quiero ser una princesa!- Exclama Kylie con su muñeca de Anna todavía en la mano, Aiden tiene su muñeco del Capitán América que su madre le ha dejado que se lleve.

\- ¡Pero las princesa no salen en las películas de superhéroes! ¡Yo no he visto ninguna!

Sus padres observan la escena desde la puerta, les lleva a recordar esos días en los que ellos se peleaban por cualquier cosa, deciden intervenir para evitar que lleguen a las manos.

\- A ver, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué os peleáis?- Pregunta Castle acompañado de Kate, ambos sonríen al ver que esta vez son ellos los que tienen que resolver el conflicto.

\- ¡Aiden quiere que sea un superhéroe pero yo no quiero!

\- ¡No existen las princesas que sean amigas de superhéroes! ¿A qué no, mami?- Los padres se miran sin saber qué decir, era más fácil cuando ellos jugaban.

\- Chicos, siempre podéis juntar ambas cosas.- los pequeños le miran sin comprender, el escritor se agacha para poder estar a su altura.- Elsa tiene el poder para congelar cosas, ¿verdad?- Ambos asienten con la cabeza.- Pues puede ser Elsa, la superheroína.

\- ¡Es verdad! ¡Aiden, voy a ser tu compañera!- El niño accede, después de todo, sólo quiere jugar con una niña de su misma edad.

Kate y Rick salen de la habitación y vuelven al piso de abajo.- Tu hijo ha salido a ti.- comenta Rick mientras bajan las escaleras.- ¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunta ella deteniéndose en el último escalón quedando a la misma altura que él.

\- Venga, admite que te gusta llevar la voz cantante, no pasa nada, forma parte de tu personalidad.

\- Yo sólo proponía ideas y tú aceptabas.- responde Kate sacándole la lengua.- lo que pasa que eres un exagerado.

\- Creo que no es así como yo lo recuerdo, pero no voy a discutir por algo que ocurrió hace años.

Kate no se mueve, ¿es verdad que ella se comportaba así? ¿Tan insoportable era? Decide no darle importancia, además, después de aquello ella y Rick se hicieron amigos, novios y otra vez...¿Amigos?

¿Podrá soportarlo?

Gracias por los comentarios y votos, espero que os esté gustando la historia tanto como a mí. Decir que de momento, intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible pero todo depende del tiempo y, a veces, de la inspiración.


	15. Capítulo 14

Capítulo 14

Martha y Johanna siguen hablando de sus cosas, Jim continua viendo el resumen del partido mientras que los más pequeños duermen la siesta ocupando prácticamente todo el sofá.

\- Bueno Rick, así que...te casaste.- Kate se siente algo dolorida, la idea de ver al que fue su novio con otra chica le produce náuseas.

\- Si pero no llegamos ni al año, no hubo amor, simplemente surgió una chispa que se fue apagando al nacer Kylie.

Kate observa la ciudad desde la enorme terraza del loft, tiene una ubicación perfecta y está a dos manzanas de su apartamento. Coge un cigarrillo y lo enciende.

\- ¿Desde cuándo fumas?- Castle no evita su asombro, él detesta el olor a tabaco, Gina también fumaba aún con Kylie delante.

Beckett no responde enseguida, le da una calada y expulsa el humo cerrando los ojos para meditar sobre si debería abrir la caja que contiene el pasado.

\- Richard, no he sido del todo sincera. Tú nos lo has contado todo, ahora me toca a mí.- ambos se sientan en un sofá colocado fuera, Kate se termina el cigarro y lo apaga con el pie.

No es fácil relatar algo que ocurrió y que resultó ser muy trágico para ella y Aiden. Rick le mira sin abrir la boca, está dispuesto a escucharlo todo.

\- Verás...no tuve a Aiden por inseminación artificial, hay un padre, o más bien, hubo un padre.

\- Lo siento, ¿qué pasó?

\- Se llamaba Will, él estaba en narcóticos, en la 12th. Me ayudó a aprobar el examen.- Kate prometió ser fuerte pero todo es muy reciente.- Empezamos a salir y volví a ser feliz.- Beckett deja de hablar, siempre tuvo un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

\- Eh, Kate, mírame.- Rick le coge la barbilla y sus miradas se cruzan.- acordamos en continuar con nuestras vidas, tú al menos fuiste feliz desde el principio. No pasa nada.

\- Will tuvo un caso relacionado con una mafia peligrosa, se supone que no le tenían que descubrir pero algo pasó y...y...murió.- las lágrimas se derraman por sus mejillas, vuelve a coger otro cigarro pero antes de encenderlo Rick le detiene.

\- Beckett lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¿qué edad tenía Aiden?- Ésta se seca las lágrimas,

\- Dos años.

\- Quiero que recapacites, tu hijo te necesita, no acortes tu vida por culpa del tabaco. Hay otras formas de luchar contra el dolor, y no es fumar, creeme.

\- No sabes lo que es perder a un ser querido, alguien con el que compartes tu vida, secretos, risas. Una persona que lo es todo para ti.

\- Te equivocas.- Rick se levanta de golpe, se apoya en el muro que evita que alguien pueda caerse al vacío.- Yo también perdí a un ser querido.

\- Pero, ¿no has dicho que no querías a Gina?- Kate se coloca a su lado, apoyando los brazos, uno al lado del otro.

\- Exacto, ella no es el ser querido. Eres tú, Beckett.- Castle busca los ojos de ella que brillan con más intensidad con la luz del atardecer iluminando sus rostros.

\- Richard yo...no me hagas esto...por favor.- éste le coge las manos y las acaricia.

\- Kate, me arrepentí de escribir esa carta en cuanto vi tu reacción; fue la peor decisión de mi vida.

\- Todos cometemos errores.- responde ella sin apartarse.

\- Exacto, por alguna razón, volvemos a vernos, ¿no crees que significa algo?

\- Yo...yo...lo siento Rick pero me hiciste mucho daño y además están nuestros hijos; ambos fruto de otras relaciones, lo que demuestra que podemos rehacer nuestras vidas con otras personas.- esas palabras se clavan directamente en el corazón del escritor que suelta sus manos.

\- Tienes razón, somos amigos, puedes hacer con tu vida lo que quieras y yo haré lo mismo.

El tono es desafiante y lleno de odio, no es tan sencillo recuperar una relación que estuvo separada tanto tiempo.

\- Rick, de verdad que lo siento pero creo que es lo mejor. Podemos quedar y que los pequeños jueguen.

\- No creo que pueda, necesito tiempo, volver a verte ha resultado ser más doloroso de lo que pensaba.

Beckett va a volver a perderlo, Will continúa en su corazón y eso es algo que el escritor debe entender por muy insoportable que resulte para ambos.

\- Gracias por la comida Rick, debería irme, espero volver a verte.- éste no le mira, si lo hace cabe la posibilidad de que le impida marcharse.

 _Esa_ _misma_ _noche..._

Kylie duerme con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de su padre, no ha terminado de ver la película de dibujos animados. Martha baja en silencio.

\- Querido, tenemos que hablar.- Rick coge a su hija y la lleva a su habitación, le da un beso en la frente antes de salir, su madre le espera con una copa de vino.

\- Bueno Madre, ¿qué pasa?

\- ¿En serio me lo preguntas?- Castle no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa, su madre parece estar muy enfadada.- Katherine y tú habéis discutido.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿De qué estás hablando?- Martha respira hondo antes de seguir hablando.

\- Quedamos con nuestros amigos para pasar un buen día y de repente vemos a Katherine con lágrimas en los ojos, ¿puedes decirme por qué?

\- Tan sólo hemos quedado en que seremos amigos, nada más.

Martha es consciente de lo que sufrió su hijo por esa chica, estuvo años lamentándose por esa carta que nunca debió escribir y que rompió aquella amistad.

\- Richard, Katherine lo pasó realmente mal cuando Will falleció, fue su pareja y el padre de Aiden.

\- ¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- Pregunta Castle sin ocultar su asombro.

\- Johanna me lo ha contado y francamente, no entiendo por qué has discutido con ella.- su hijo deja la copa en la mesa, suspira y se echa el pelo hacia atrás.

\- Yo tampoco lo entiendo, volver a verla ha sido...ha sido como volver a la época del instituto, no puedo ni besarla porque sé que me odia, yo lo estropee todo.

\- Oh no, cielo, tomaste una decisión, nunca sabremos lo que hubiese pasado al no escribirla pero ahora ya no importa. Katherine ha vuelto a tu vida y deberías asegurarte de que siga así.

\- Kate sufrió por mi culpa, le hice daño y siempre voy a culparme de ello; la perdí y ahora ya no hay posibilidad de recuperarla.

Martha quiere consolarle, ha bajado para regañar a su hijo pero lo que éste necesita es animarse y despejar su mente.

\- ¿Puedes ocuparte de Kylie? Voy a darme una vuelta por la ciudad.

\- Está bien.

Castle coge su abrigo y sale del loft, necesita tiempo para pensar, la imagen de Kate permanece en su cabeza, obligándole a maldecir para sí mismo.

 _En_ _el_ _apartamento_ _de_ _Kate..._

Beckett observa a su hijo desde la puerta, su padre murió cuando Aiden tenía apenas dos años. Tan sólo pudo decirle que su padre les protege desde arriba.

Ésta se deshace de la ropa y se mete a la ducha, la comida con Rick no ha tenido el resultado que ella esperaba, su hijo se ha divertido mucho con Kylie, una niña encantadora. Su cabeza ya había olvidado a su es novio y mejor amigo pero su corazón le ha jugado una mala pasada, desenterrando las emociones que ella misma tuvo que esconder.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Kylie corre de forma apresurada, el teatro está a punto de comenzar y no quiere perderse nada. Rick le sigue de cerca con el abrigo de su hija, se sienta junto a ella esperando a que vengan más personas.

\- Cielo, creo que somos los primeros.- la pequeña asiente emocionada, así nadie le tapará.

Las personas van llegando poco a poco, madres con sus hijos, pocos padres aparecen, Rick se entristece al ver esa imagen; los niños y niñas emocionados porque van a ver un teatro con sus mamás.

\- ¡Aiden!- El pequeño aparece agarrado a la mano de su madre, la cual se detiene en seco al ver a Richard sentado con su hija.

\- ¡Kylie!- Éste se suelta para ir hacia su nueva mejor amiga, Kate corre tras él, el sitio se va llenando de gente y no quiere volver a perder a su hijo.

\- ¡Al final has venido!- Exclama la pequeña señalando dos sillas libres que hay junto a ella, las ha estado reservando por si acaso.

\- ¡Si, mi mamá me ha dejado!- Aiden mira a su madre antes de sentarse al lado de su amiga, Rick y Kate intercambian alguna que otra mirada; la obra de teatro está a punto de comenzar.

Durante el transcurso del teatro, ni Castle ni Beckett prestan atención a la trama, ¿sus hijos lo han planeado todo? Son pequeños, es imposible, ¿o no? El público aplaude al terminar la obra que ha sido muy divertida.

\- Papi, papi.- Kylie estira la manga de su padre, los cuatro se han detenido en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.- ¿se pueden venir Aiden y su mami a cenar con nosotros?

\- Cielo, ellos tendrán otros planes, no puedes decidir las cosas sin consultarlo primero, ya lo sabes.- responde Rick sabiendo que Kate le mira en ese momento.

\- Mami, ¿podemos ir con ellos? Por favor, se van a una pizzería.- Los adultos están en una encrucijada, si les dicen que no, cabe la posibilidad de que lloren todo el camino de vuelta.

\- Richard, ¿os podemos acompañar?- Beckett odia sentirse así, tan vulnerable y apenada cuando se encuentra cerca de él.

\- ¡Por supuesto!

\- ¡Bien!- Exclaman los niños felices porque van a cenar juntos.- tengo el coche aparcado un poco más delante.

Kate se sube en el asiento del copiloto tras abrochar el cinturón a los pequeños, el coche es familiar, de siete plazas, gris y de alta gama.

\- Te veo algo desilusionada Kate, ¿qué pasa?- Rick arranca el coche apretando un botón que detecta su huella, también se puede utilizar una llave.

\- Con lo rico y famoso que eres, pensaba que tendrías otro tipo de coche, ya sabes, más acorde con tu personalidad.

\- No suelo llevarme a Kylie en el Ferrari, es demasiado pequeña, pero si quieres algún día podemos dar una vuelta.

\- No has cambiado Rick, sigues siendo el mismo de siempre.- Este aparca el coche y entran a la pizzería que tiene un parque infantil con todo tipo de juegos.

Kylie y Aiden no dudan en descalzarse y empezar a jugar mientras preparan su cena. Sus padres piden una cerveza y les observan desde una mesa pegada a la ventana.

\- Oye Kate, quiero disculparme por el comportamiento del domingo; no sé qué es lo que me pasó.

\- Fue un choque Rick, tuvimos algo especial pero el destino preparó otros planes para nosotros. Ahora somos padres y debemos pensar en lo mejor para nuestros hijos.

\- Tienes toda la razón, pero es que...me cuesta tanto olvidarte Beckett, va a ser muy duro verte sólo como una amiga.

\- Lo sé, para mí tampoco es fácil, Will me ayudó a superar nuestra ruptura y bueno...el resto ya lo sabes.

\- Sí, surgió el amor y nació Aiden, prefiero no tener que recordarlo.

\- Y falleció, todavía lo tengo muy reciente, Aiden tuvo problemas en el colegio, peleas porque los otros niños decían que no tenía padre.

\- Lo siento, Kylie tampoco lo tuvo fácil, rechazada por su propia madre para irse con un director de cine.

\- ¿Y por qué te casaste con ella?

\- Me ayudó a publicar el primer libro, fue amable conmigo, nos hicimos buenos amigos y...ya sabes.

Rick se encarga de coger las pizzas y llevarlas a la mesa, Kate se acerca al parque infantil, ayuda a los pequeños a ponerse las zapatillas.

\- ¡Me lo he pasado muy bien!- Kylie se sienta junto a su padre, se bebe el agua rápidamente.

\- Cariño, te puedes ahogar, tienes que ir despacio.

Los cuatro pasan un rato agradable, Kylie y Aiden juegan un rato más antes de irse.

\- Gracias por la cena, Rick, me lo he pasado muy bien.

\- Os puedo llevar a casa, de verdad.- Kate había decidido pedir un taxi pero su hijo se ha quedado dormido en el coche junto a Kylie.

\- Está bien.- acaba cediendo, pero por su hijo, no quiere despertarlo.

El camino de vuelta es mucho más silencioso, tan sólo se escucha la dulce voz de una cantante que Kate adora, Taylor Swift y su Wildest Dream.

 _Let's_ _get_ _out_ _of_ _this_ _town_  
 _Drive_ _out_ _of_ _the_ _city_  
 _I_ _thought_ _heaven_ _can't_ _help_ _me_ _nos_  
 _Nothing_ _lasts_ _forever_  
 _But_ _this_ _is_ _gonna_ _take_ _me_ _down_

 _He's_ _so_ _tall,_ _and_ _handsome_ _as_ _hell_  
 _He's_ _so_ _bar_ _but_ _he_ _does_ _so_ _well_  
 _I_ _can_ _ser_ _the_ _end_ _as_ _ir_ _begins,_ _my_ _one_ _condition_ _is_  
 _Say_ _you'll_ _remember_ _me_  
 _Standing_ _in_ _a_ _nice_ _dress,_ _staring_ _at_ _the_ _sunset_  
 _[...]_

La canción termina justo cuando Rick llega a la dirección que Kate le ha dado, vive a tan sólo dos manzanas de distancia y no lo sabía.

\- De nuevo, gracias, Rick.

\- Ha sido un placer, ¿necesitas ayuda con Aiden?

\- No, estoy acostumbrada a llevarlo, buenas noches Rick.

\- Que descanses, Kate.


	17. Capítulo 16

Rick no consigue conciliar el sueño, lleva dos horas dando vueltas en la cama. Todo por esa chica que una vez le quiso y ahora tan sólo lo ve como un amigo, ¿por qué? Aquella inofensiva carta lo estropeó, esa relación se ha convertido en polvo y ha desaparecido con el viento.

Sus dedos teclean con rapidez, apenas es consciente de lo que escribe pero es lo mejor para liberar la tensión acumulada desde que la vio tras esos largos y oscuros años.

\- Querido, ¿qué haces despierto?- Martha se asoma al despacho al ver una tenue luz que se cuela por la rendija de la puerta y tras las estanterías repletas de libros que separan el despacho del resto del loft.

\- No puedo dormir, es imposible, ella aparece en mis sueños que acaban siendo una pesadilla.

Las ojeras son cada vez más grandes y eso le preocupa a su madre, la cual entra sin pedir permiso. Martha le cierra la pantalla del portátil para que su hijo le mire.

\- Richard, ¿por qué insistes en sufrir por ella? Sales perdiendo con este ridículo juego que habéis comenzado.

Éste se levanta de golpe y comienza a caminar de un lado para el otro, se echa el pelo hacia atrás y deja escapar una bocanada de aire indicando que ya ha perdido la paciencia. Nunca ha considerado eso como un juego pero quizás su madre tenga razón y él ha perdido la única oportunidad de recuperar a Beckett.

\- Se acabó, madre, ¿quiere que sea su amigo? Seré su amigo, me importa demasiado como para perderla para siempre.

\- ¿Cuándo maduraste tan rápido, cielo? Pasaste de ser mi niño a ser un padre responsable.

\- Exacto, ahora tengo una hija, no puedo perder el tiempo pensando en cómo recuperar a alguien que no siente lo mismo que yo.

El puño de Rick golpea la pared, forma un agujero y sus nudillos comienzan a sangrar de forma preocupante.

\- ¡Dios mío, Richard! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso?!

\- Tranquila, no es nada.- pero el dolor pronto recorre su mano que ahora apenas puede mover. Martha coge una bolsa de guisantes congelados y cubre la herida hinchada.

\- Será mejor que vaya al hospital, no tiene buena pinta.

\- ¡Claro que no! Mira, sé que ya eres adulto y no vas a hacerme caso pero...te recomiendo que te vayas este fin de semana a los Hamptons con Kylie, lo necesitas.

\- No es necesario, de verdad, estoy bien.

\- Tu mano indica otra cosa, por favor Richard, sólo serán dos días. Piénsalo.

Su hijo sale del loft para ir al hospital, no puede conducir por lo que decide pedir un taxi.

 _En el apartamento de Kate..._

Una taza humeante reposa en sus manos, Beckett tampoco puede pegar ojo, Rick persiste en quedarse en sus pensamientos. Cada vez que cierra los ojos lo ve a su lado, él le declara su amor y después desaparece en la oscuridad.

La vibración de su móvil le interrumpe y le asusta, es un mensaje de Richard.

\- _"Abre la puerta, por favor"_ \- Kate no comprende el por qué de ese mensaje y tampoco se fía mucho, coge su arma y observa por la mirilla.

\- ¡Richard!- susurra ella confusa por verlo en la puerta de su casa.- Son casi las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿qué haces aquí?

\- He ido al hospital pero había una cola interminable y mi médico privado está de vacaciones, siento molestarte pero necesito ayuda.- es entonces cuando Beckett mira la mano ensangrentada.

\- ¡Joder Rick! ¿Has tenido una pelea?- Ambos entran al apartamento sin hacer ruido puesto que Aiden duerme en la habitación cercana al salón.

\- Digamos que me enfadé y la pared lo acabó pagando, tendré que arreglarla antes de que la vea Kylie.

\- Esto tiene mala pinta.- comenta ella cogiendo la mano, Rick hace una mueca de dolor, el golpe ha sido más duro de lo que pensaba.- por suerte para ti, hice curso de primeros auxilios, no te muevas de aquí.

\- A la orden.- Kate se va al baño y Castle aprovecha para ver las fotos que hay sobre la mesa, algunas de Aiden cuando era tan sólo un bebé pero el escritor se fija en una que aparece Kate con un chico bastante guapo.

\- Ese es Will.- Rick deja la foto rápidamente.- Lo...lo siento, no era mi intención cotillear.- responde él sintiéndose avergonzado por lo que acaba de hacer.

\- No te preocupes, él fue el que me ayudó a superar lo nuestro, fue amable conmigo desde el principio.

\- Me alegro de escuchar eso aunque cada palabra se esté clavando ahora mismo en mi corazón; al menos alguien te quería. Yo tardé en darme cuenta de que Gina sólo me quiso por mi dinero, no se interesó por nuestra hija en ningún momento.

\- Ninguno de los dos lo tuvo fácil, ¿verdad?

\- Eso parece, bueno, ¿qué vas a utilizar para curarme?- Kate saca una pomada y vendaje, enciende una lámpara pequeña para ver la mano más de cerca.

\- Esta pomada puede escocer un poco, así que tendrás que aguantarte, no quiero que Aiden se despierte y te vea aquí. Sería algo incómodo y difícil de explicar.

\- Totalmente de acuerdo, ¿puedes darme algo para morder? Así será menos doloroso y no se me escuchará.

Beckett accede a darle una toalla para evitar que su hijo se despierte, extiende la pomada por la herida y su efecto pronto llega a Rick el cual ahoga sus gritos de dolor con un trozo de algodón.

\- Vale, ahora debo examinar si hay algún hueso roto, ¿preparado?- Éste asiente con la cabeza, cierra los ojos cuando Kate llega al dedo índice.- Tengo que buscar la forma de mantenerlo recto, espera.

La inspectora regresa con un trozo de metal, Castle prefiere no preguntar de dónde lo ha sacado; se limita a cumplir las órdenes para que su dedo se recupere lo antes posible.

\- Gracias, Kate. Siento haberte molestado.

\- No es molestia, la noche ha sido más amena.

Rick se levanta para marcharse, no quiere preocupar a su hija ni a su madre, ya debería de haber vuelto. Beckett le acompaña, abre la puerta.

\- ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Este fin de semana estaré en los Hamptons.

\- ¿Y por qué me cuentas eso?

\- Por los pequeños, ya sabes que se dedican a hacer planes sin nosotros, díselo a Aiden de mi parte. Bueno, tengo que irme ya, de nuevo gracias. Hasta pronto, Beckett.

\- Adiós, Rodgers.

\- Sabes que soy Castle.

\- Para mí siempre serás Rodgers.


	18. Capítulo 17

Capítulo 17

Martha se ocupa de llevar a su hijo y a su nieta a los Hamptons ya que Rick no puede conducir por culpa del dedo roto que él mismo se destrozó en un momento de rabia.

Gracias madre, de verdad, quizás me precipité un poco al golpearme la mano contra la pared.

\- ¿Un poco? ¿En serio? No vas a poder escribir durante unas semanas, todo porque sigues pensando en quién tú y yo sabemos.- evitan nombrar a la inspectora delante de Kylie aunque la niña está ensimismada jugando con sus muñecas en la parte trasera del coche.

Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para olvidarla y alejarme de todo lo que me hace daño, seguro que los Hamptons me relajan.- pero lo que Martha no sabe es que Rick puede que haya comentado lo de su escapada a la persona causante del dedo roto, si se entera no le va a hacer mucha gracia.

 _En ese momento, en la ciudad..._

Aiden juega con la arena mientras que Lanie y Kate charlan con un café en la mano, la inspectora no oculta su nerviosismo delante de su mejor amiga y confidente.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que Richard Castle fue a tu casa de madrugada y no intentó nada contigo? Cielo, me cuesta creerlo.

\- Pues es la verdad, él no va a hacer nada sin mi consentimiento, todavía existen hombres como él.

\- Vale, le curaste el dedo roto que se rompió golpeando la pared, ¿y después? Porque seguro que no me has llamado para decirme esto.- Kate observa a su hijo entretenido construyendo castillos de arena con el juego de cubos y palas que sus abuelos le regalaron para la playa.

\- No, tuvimos un momento intenso, ya sabes, el tiempo se detiene, nuestros corazones se aceleran y las ganas de besarle aumentan.

\- ¿Y...? Por favor, necesito saber qué pasó.

\- Pues nada Lanie, tú mejor que nadie sabes que no puedo salir con nadie, Will sigue en mi corazón, siento que si me voy con otro hombre, le estaría traicionando.

\- Cielo, ya han pasado unos años, sé que odias escuchar esto pero hay que pasar página, además, no estamos hablando de un desconocido; es Ricky el hombre que estuvo en tu casa para que le curases el dedo.

\- Ese es el problema, que no sé si siento lo mismo que hace unos años, me hizo mucho daño y yo a él también; ahora somos amigos, no quiero estropear la relación.

\- Kate, soy tu mejor amiga desde el instituto, siempre te he dado consejos por tu bien, para hacerte feliz; escúchame, sé que en lo más profundo de tu corazón sigues enamorada de Richard pero comprendo que te sientas asustada. Necesitas hablar con él y aclararlo todo.

\- Verás...lo que no te he comentado es que...Rick me dijo que este fin de semana iba a estar en los Hamptons; no creo que pueda hablar con él hasta el lunes.

\- Ay cariño, no te enteras de nada, ¿por qué crees que Rick te comentó lo de los Hamptons?

Beckett le mira extraña, atisba algo en su amiga que le produce un hormigueo en el estómago.- No, ¿me estás diciendo que Richard me ha invitado?

\- Blanco y en botella Kate, nada más romántico que una escapada romántica a la costa, que bonito.

\- Yo no diría romántica, más bien familiar, no olvides que tenemos hijos; él a Kylie y yo a Aiden.

\- Mejor todavía, ¿no me dices siempre que ojalá hubiese una figura paterna para tu hijo? Problema resuelto.

Para Kate no es tan sencillo como lo pinta su amiga, el dolor es más grande y difícil de olvidar; ¿un fin de semana en los Hamptons? No es suficiente para arreglarlo pero quizás sea bueno para Aiden, éste apenas ha disfrutado de unas vacaciones de verdad porque su salario no es suficiente para llevarlo a un lugar decente.

 _De vuelta a los Hamptons..._

Kylie corre emocionada por toda la casa, para ella es como su castillo y ella es la princesa de ese reino; pero a veces le gustaría compartirlo con alguien que no fuese su padre.

\- Papá, quiero bañarme un rato.

\- Eso está hecho, vamos a cambiarnos, a mí también me apetece refrescarme después del viaje que me ha dado tu abuela con esa velocidad. Casi no lo cuento.

Padre e hija disfrutan de un agradable y divertido chapuzón en la piscina que hay en la parte trasera de la enorme casa, juegan a hacer carreras; Kylie siempre gana a su padre, también se tiran agua y hacen concursos para ver quién se tira mejor de bomba.

 _Unas horas más tarde..._

Kylie se termina de poner el pijama y su padre le seca el pelo para que no coja un resfriado a pesar de la agradable temperatura que hay dentro de la casa.

\- Bueno, voy a hacer la cena, ¿me ayudas?

\- ¡Si, si!

Al bajar a la primera planta, escuchan el timbre.- ¿Quién será?- Pregunta Castle, no espera ninguna visita y no es una hora apropiada para recibir gente.

\- ¡Aiden!- Beckett y su hijo están en la puerta con unas bolsas de equipaje no muy grandes pero suficientes para contener la ropa de tres días.- ¡Kylie!- Los pequeños se abrazan con efusividad, sus padres, en cambio, no muestran tanto afecto.

\- Veo que entendiste mi mensaje, me alegro de verte, Beckett.

\- No te emociones demasiado, lo hago por Aiden, apenas ha pisado la playa y he pensado que sería bueno sacarlo de la ciudad durante unos días.

\- Sea como sea, has venido y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, por favor, pasa.- Kate se queda sin palabras al ver la enorme casa.- tienes una casa preciosa, Rick.

\- Gracias, la verdad es que tiene una larga historia detrás pero ya te la contaré, deberás de estar agotada por el viaje. Iba a hacer la cena, algo ligero.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

\- Kylie habrá cambiado de opinión acerca de ser mi ayudante, no me vendría nada mal algo de ayuda pero antes, será mejor que te indique tu habitación.

Ambos suben al segundo piso, Castle le va indicando las habitaciones, primero la de Martha, después la de Kylie y por último la suya.

\- Todas las habitaciones son grandes, ¿por qué la de Kylie tiene dos camas?

\- No quieras saberlo pero lo bueno es que los niños podrán dormir juntos, y tú justo al lado, en la de invitados.

La habitación está decorada al estilo vintage, retro pero moderno a la vez, con ventanal que da a la playa, una cama de matrimonio y además cuenta con baño propio.

\- Esto está sospechosamente limpio, ¿sabías que iba a venir?

\- ¿Yo? Que va, pero me gusta tenerlo todo limpio y en su sitio, una manía con la que tengo que vivir, cuando estés preparada, bajas. Voy a empezar con la cena.

\- Oye Rick.- éste se gira justo en la puerta.- Gracias, por invitarnos, es todo un detalle.

\- Siempre, Kate.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Rick juega con Aiden y Kylie en la piscina, de momento va perdiendo, los pequeños se han aliado para intentar meterle la cabeza en el agua.

\- ¡No podrás con nosotros! ¡Tenemos poderes!- exclama Aiden subiéndose a los hombros del escritor, éste decide darse por vencido y se mete en el agua alzando los brazos.

\- ¡Sí, lo hemos conseguido!- Kylie aplaude feliz por lograr la victoria que tanto esfuerzo les ha costado.

\- ¡Socorro, socorro!- Los alaridos de Rick llaman la atención de Kate que sale corriendo para ver qué es lo que ocurre; ladea la cabeza al ver la escena.

\- ¿En serio Rick? Tienen cuatro y tres años, te creía más fuerte.- éste aprovecha el acercamiento para lanzar agua y empaparla, acción que no le hace ni pizca de gracia a la inspectora.

\- Vale, se acabó, tú te lo has buscado.- Beckett se quita el pareo y se mete de cabeza en la piscina, bucea hasta Rick y le rodea con las piernas.

\- ¡Eso...eso no vale!- las toses de él indica que el juego ya ha terminado. Los niños se quedan un rato más en el agua pero Castle opta por sentarse en el bordillo y secarse al aire. Kate se sienta junto a él, sabe que no se ha enfadado de verdad, lo conoce demasiado bien.

\- Venga Ricky, tenía que vengarme por haberme tirado agua. Estamos en paz, ¿verdad?- Éste no contesta enseguida, observa cómo los pequeños fingen ahora ser criaturas mitológicas que viven debajo del mar.

\- Estaremos en paz cuando aceptes mi invitación para ir a cenar.

Beckett casi se cae al agua otra vez al escuchar eso, todo iba de maravilla, ¿por qué Rick le ha tenido que decir eso? Está claro que ha sido una mala idea venir a los Hamptons, sus intenciones ahora son evidentes.

\- Yo...Richard...sabes lo que opino de esto.

\- No va a ser una cena romántica, va a ser familiar; como en Nueva York pero aquí en la costa, conozco un lugar perfecto.- el alivio de Kate molesta un poco a Castle, la ha cagado en cuanto ha visto la reacción de ella.

\- Entonces acepto la invitación, será mejor que saquemos ya a los bichos, se van a quedar arrugados.

\- Tienes razón, ¡Chicos, salid ya! Hoy cenamos fuera.- éstos salen escopeteados.- Kylie, es hora de meterse en la bañera, llevas mucho cloro.

\- ¿Puede bañarme Kate?- Ésta se asombra al escuchar las palabras de la pequeña, la cual ahora le mira con esos preciosos ojos azules que claramente ha heredado de su padre.

\- Por mí no hay ningún problema, ¿te encargas tú de Aiden? Tiene la ropa preparada en la cama.

\- Por supuesto, ¡Aiden!, hoy nos bañamos juntos.- el niño también se emociona, se deshace del bañador en cuestión de segundos.

Kylie y Kate se bañan en la habitación de la inspectora, llenan la bañera de burbujas, la pequeña observa el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer para después mirarse el suyo.

\- ¿Mi cuerpo será así cuando me haga mayor?- Kate evita reírse ya que parece que Kylie lo ha preguntado en serio.- Si te cuidas, seguro que sí, aunque tú serás más guapa.

\- Tú eres muy guapa Kate, mi papá dice que eres una musa, y algo de otro planeta.

\- ¿En serio te dijo eso? Tu papá también es muy guapo, y tú tienes el color de sus ojos.

Las dos se meten en la bañera y comienzan a hablar de varias cosas, Kylie le habla de sus princesas favoritas, los dibujos que ve con su padre y los chicos que le tiran del pelo en el colegio.

 _Mientras tanto, en el baño del escritor..._

Aiden se siente un poco intimidado, Rick tiene algo grande que le cuelga entre las piernas, él no tiene eso pero es parecido. Los dos ya están en la bañera, sin saber muy bien de qué hablar.

\- Oye Aiden, ¿cuidas de tu mamá? Sé lo mucho que te quiere.

\- Mi mamá es muy fuerte, atrapa a los malos, y tiene una pistola que hace daño. Haría lo que fuese por protegerme.

\- Me lo creo, ¿tu mami tiene muchos amigos?

\- Siempre sale con la tía Lanie, y mis tíos Javier y Kevin. Pero cuando llega a casa...siempre se pone triste pero no quiere que yo le vea.

\- ¿Y sabes por qué se pone triste?

\- No lo quiere decir pero es porque echa de menos a mi papá, duerme sola y a veces llora por las noches.

Rick es consciente que parte de ese dolor es por su culpa, sino hubiese escrito aquella carta, quizás ahora sería el padre de Aiden y Kate no lloraría ninguna noche. Ahora sólo queda ser paciente y esperar; bastante ha sufrido ya esa familia.

 _Al cabo de una hora..._

Kylie y Aiden esperan a sus padres en el salón, ella lleva un vestido azul con unos zapatos blancos y él unos pantalones cortos además de una camisa. No entiende por qué tienen que ir tan arreglados pero tampoco les importa mucho.

Kate se mira por última vez en el espejo, ha decidido ponerse un vestido rojo muy veraniego, unos tacones y el pelo suelto que cae por encima de sus hombros. Al salir de la habitación se encuentra con Rick, el cual lleva unos vaqueros y una camisa azul, elegante pero informal.

\- Vaya, Kate...estás deslumbrante.

\- Muchas gracias, tu también estás guapo. ¿Y los niños?

\- Nos esperan abajo, vamos.

 _Minutos más tarde..._

Rick aparca el coche cerca del restaurante, Kate le da la mano a Aiden para entrar, los dos se quedan asombrados al ver el interior del local; es un restaurante familiar, decorado con todo tipo de cuadros, tanto para niños como para adultos. Además hay un parque infantil bastante grande.

\- ¡Guau, esto es asombroso!

\- Sabía que dirías eso, siempre he querido venir aquí con Kylie pero todos me miraban mal por estar solo con una niña. Ahora ella podrá jugar con Aiden y nosotros pasar una noche agradable y tranquila.

\- Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Richard.

\- Esa es mi intención, Katherine. Tengo mesa reservada, la comida es deliciosa y la música te dejará sin palabras.

\- ¿A qué estamos esperando?


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Kylie y Aiden disfrutan de la enorme piscina de bolas mientras que sus padres les observan desde una mesa cercana al parque infantil.

\- Van a terminar rendidos.- comenta Kate sin dejar de sonreír, hacía tiempo que no veía a su hijo tan feliz, no desde que Will falleció.

\- Ojala fuese también para adultos, me dan envidia.- Rick no va ocultar su lado infantil, forma parte de su carácter y a su hija le gusta.

\- Muchas gracias por la cena, Rick, todo estaba delicioso.- ambos están sentados uno en frente del otro, cruzando miradas cargadas de sentimientos.

\- No, gracias a vosotros por venir, haría lo que fuese para ver a Kylie tan feliz como lo está ahora.

\- Me recuerdan un poco a nosotros.- Kate se siente algo melancólica, se lo pasaba bien jugando con Rick.- ¿no crees?

\- Si...qué tiempos...aunque casi siempre terminábamos enfadados.

\- Cosas de críos, Rick.

La pareja observa a las familias del restaurante, los hijos juegan mientras los padres aprovechan ese momento de intimidad. Esa situación les incomoda pero, ¿qué más da? Sólo son amigos que han salido a cenar.

\- Kate, hay algo que debo decirte.- Castle se ha cansado de mentir y ocultar sus sentimientos hacia esa chica que le robó el corazón en el instituto.

\- Dispara.

\- Una parte de mí deseaba que esto fuera una cita romántica en vez de una cena familiar.- un cosquilleo recorre el estómago de Kate y no es por la cena o el vino.

\- Rick, por favor...todo estaba yendo genial.

\- No para mí, la idea de ser sólo amigos me mata. No sé si podré soportarlo. Nunca dejé de quererte.

\- Yo...estoy algo confusa, es obvio entre tú y yo existe una conexión pero...mi corazón me dice que estoy traicionando a Will.

\- Kate, voy a preguntarte algo y necesito que seas totalmente sincera.- éste no espera una respuesta, lanza la pregunta.- ¿todavía sientes algo por mí?

El silencio se instala de nuevo, esta vez más largo e incómodo, indicando que es hora de volver a casa y dormir.  
Los pequeños les cuentan a sus padres a todo lo que han jugado, los adultos escuchan sin prestar demasiada atención; no se miran ni tampoco dicen nada.

Kylie se pone el pijama y espera a su papi en la cama para que le lea un cuento, es un ritual desde que la pequeña cumplió el año. Aiden también quiere escucharlo y, tras darle un beso y un abrazo a su madre, se tumba junto a su amiga.

Castle empieza a relatar la historia cambiando los tonos de voz según los personajes y añadiendo un poco de humor, cosa que da resultado porque los niños se ríen. Kate también escucha desde el pasillo, Aiden se siente bien con la compañía de Rick, ¿por qué es todo tan complicado?

Se quita el vestido, busca su camisa de tirantes y los pantalones cortos, no tiene sueño, así que opta por salir a la terraza admirando el precioso paisaje que allí se encuentra, se evade de la realidad mientras escucha las olas.

Rick besa la frente de su hija, lleva a Aiden a su cama con cuidado y le besa también. Se parece tanto a su madre cuando duerme... Sale en silencio de la habitación, una brisa se instala por el pasillo informando de que Kate ha salido a la terraza.

Castle decide que no va a insistir más, él ya ha hecho su parte, se encierra en su habitación sin intención de hablar con ella.

 _Unas_ _horas_ _más_ _tarde..._

Kate se remueve nerviosa en la cama, un hombre le persigue, no tiene por dónde escapar y está desarmada.

\- ¡No, no, suéltame!- alza los brazos, utiliza su fuerza para propiciarle un fuerte puñetazo.

\- ¡Joder!- Los alaridos de Rick le despiertan, se lo encuentra de pie cubriéndose la nariz que ahora no deja de sangrar.

\- ¡Dios mío Rick! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

\- Estabas gritando y me he preocupado pero veo que te vales por ti misma hasta en sueños.- Beckett enciende la luz y observa la cara de su amigo, no tiene buena pinta.

\- Vamos a la cocina, hay que detener esa hemorragia.- ambos se aseguran de que sus hijos siguen durmiendo, bajan en silencio.

\- Hay una bolsa de hielo en el primer cajón.- Kate coge una toalla y envuelve en la bolsa.

\- A ver, quita las manos, quiero ver el golpe.- Rick obedece dejando ver su nariz y ojos hinchados.- ahora no te muevas, va a doler un poco.

\- ¡Mierda!- Exclama él al sentir el frío hielo en la nariz dolorida, Kate se da cuenta de la mínima distancia que hay entre ellos; no quiere alejarse.

\- Si quieres puedo sujetar la bolsa, no me importa.- comenta Rick rezando para que ese momento, a pesar del dolor, no termine nunca.

\- Soy la responsable de que estés así, espero que no vivas sólo de tu rostro.

\- Que graciosa, que sepas que soy un escritor de éxito, aunque es cierto que mi cara ayudó bastante.

Ninguno hace ademán de separarse, la incomodidad ha desaparecido, quizás por el hecho de que ambos desean en parte lo que está ocurriendo.

\- Rick...respecto a lo que me dijiste en el restaurante.- éste levanta su mano para interrumpirla.- no me hagas caso, fue algo que tenía que soltar por mi salud.

\- Pero me hiciste una pregunta y mi deber es responderla.- Rick no dice nada, se prometió que no insistiría más y eso hace.- Mi respuesta es...si.

\- ¿Si que?- Pregunta Castle el cual es posible que finja haber olvidado lo que dijo sólo para molestarla.

\- Si que siento algo por ti, y creo que deberíamos hablar sobre esto. Yo te perdoné, pero ambos empezamos una nueva vida con otras personas, además tenemos a nuestros hijos.

\- Kate, Kate.- Rick posa su mano sobre la mejilla de ella para tranquilizarla.- el hecho de que te siga queriendo no quiere decir que vayamos a empezar ahora mismo, necesitas tiempo y pienso respetarlo.

\- ¿Podrás esperar?

\- Por supuesto, después de nueve años, no me supone nada unos meses más. Sólo anhelaba saber que sigo dentro de tu corazón.

Beckett se inclina hacia delante para besarle, ambos cierran los ojos, incapaces de creerse lo que están viviendo.

\- ¡Papá, mamá!- Kylie y Aiden llaman a sus padres desde la habitación interrumpiendo el casi beso.

\- Nuestros pequeños nos reclaman.- Kate le deja la toalla, se encarga de ir a ver qué es lo que pasa dejando a Rick confuso, molesto y algo excitado.


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Tanto Kylie como Aiden no dejan de susurrar cosas y señalar a Rick, el cual ha empezado a hacer el desayuno ignorando los mareos que de vez en cuando aparecen debido al golpe que le dio Kate.

\- Papá, ¿qué te ha pasado?- La curiosidad es mas grande que el respeto y su hija no ha podido aguantar.- tienes la nariz amarilla y negra.

\- Me di un golpe con la pared, fui al baño y no encendí la luz.- en ese momento baja Kate muy animada a pesar de ser la responsable de la nariz de Rick.

\- ¡Buenos días!- besa la mejilla de su hijo y después a Kylie, la pequeña sonríe ante ese gesto tan cariñoso.- Rick, ¿qué te ha pasado?- Pregunta fingiendo sorpresa a la vez que reprime una carcajada.

\- Se ha golpeado con la pared.- responde Aiden tras darle un bocado a su tortita con sirope.- no encendió la luz, se le olvidó.

\- Ay Rick, Rick...tenemos que llevar más cuidado.- éste le dirige una mirada asesina que provoca una sonora carcajada en los pequeños.

\- La próxima vez no me moveré de la cama para rescatar a nadie. Mira como he terminado por intentarlo.- Kate se acerca a él para coger una tortita.- la próxima vez permitiré que me rescates y dejaré que me beses para despertarme.- susurra ella antes de sentarse junto a su hijo.

Los cuatro desayunan con la música de fondo, Aiden y Kylie comienzan a jugar todavía con el pijama.

\- ¡Hola, hola!- La puerta se abre y Martha entra con una gran sonrisa, su rostro da lugar al asombro al ver a su nieta jugando con otro niño.- ¡Oh dios mío, Richard!- exclama dejando el bolso en la mesa.- ¡¿Qué narices te ha pasado?!

\- Sólo es un golpe madre, ya mejorará- Kate se mantiene al margen y observa a la madre regañando a su hijo.

\- ¿La pared te ofendió? Porque entonces no me lo explico.

\- En realidad fue culpa mía.- Martha repara en la presencia de Kate y, como por arte de magia, olvida la nariz malherida de su hijo.- ¡Katherine, qué alegría!- La mujer le da un fuerte abrazo.

\- Madre, pensaba que vendrías más tarde.- los tres se sientan en el sofá, Rick y Kate demasiado juntos.

\- Al final he encontrado un hueco, además, ¿has olvidado que soy yo la que os tiene que llevar de vuelta a la ciudad? Aunque veo que te las has ingeniado para encontrar a otra persona.

\- Si, sobre eso, espero que no te importe.- Martha puede fingir muchas cosas pero ahora es consciente de lo que ocurre y eso le hace muy feliz.

\- ¿Importarme? No os veo nada mal y vuestros hijos se llevan bien. Veo que el fin de semana ha ido de maravilla.

Kate y Rick se sienten algo incómodos con Martha delante, no han hecho nada pero estuvieron a punto de besarse, ¿es correcto? ¿De qué manera les afectaría eso a su renovada y recuperada amistad?

\- Papá, queremos ir hoy a la playa, por favor.- éstos se miran y ambos asienten con la cabeza.- id a por el bañador, nos vamos dentro de media hora.

\- ¡Bien!- Ambos suben las escaleras emocionados.- ¡Haremos Castillos de arena!- Exclaman nada más entrar a la habitación.

\- Yo me voy a poner cómoda, el sol me espera acompañado con un delicioso margarita. Katherine ha sido un placer volver a verte, Richard, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

Madre e hijo se alejan lo suficiente para evitar que Beckett les escuche.- Querido, ¿en qué estabas pensando? Esto no es lo que yo te dije para poder olvidarla.

\- Lo sé madre pero fue ella la que se presentó, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

\- ¿Y cómo sabía ella que tenemos una casa en los Hamptons? No me engañas Richard, le invitaste. Ahora sólo dime, ¿por qué?

\- Kylie y Aiden son amigos, lo hacemos por ellos.- Martha alza una ceja, gesto que utiliza cuando no se cree nada.

\- Mira madre, no ha pasado nada entre nosotros, tan sólo somos amigos, y adultos, por si se te había olvidado.

\- Está bien, te creo pero, haz el favor de besarla ya. Katherine está a punto de explotar.

\- ¿Tú no estás en contra? No entiendo nada.- Su madre le abraza y se acerca a su oreja.- Sólo deseo que seas feliz, y ella es tu felicidad.

\- Entendido, y ahora si me disculpas, nos vamos a pasar las últimas horas en la playa.

 _Un_ _par_ _de_ _horas_ _más_ _tarde..._

Kylie y Aiden vuelven a la arena tras haber sido embadurnados con crema sola para protegerse del sol. Rick descansa bajo la sombrilla con los auriculares puestos mientras que Kate revisa las llamadas y mensajes, no ha estado muy pendiente del móvil estos últimos días.

 _Katie,_ _más_ _te_ _vale_ _contármelo_ _todo_ _a_ _tu_ _regreso,_ _si_ _no_ _contestas_ _mis_ _mensajes_ _es_ _porque_ _te_ _estás_ _divirtiendo._ _Venga, Beckett ¿ha_ _pasado_ _algo_ _entre_ _Rick_ _y_ _tú?_ _Dime_ _algo.-_ diez mensajes de Lanie y todos hablan de lo mismo.

 _No_ _seas_ _pesada,_ _Rick_ _y_ _yo_ _hemos_ _hablado_ _y_ _le_ _he_ _pedido_ _tiempo_ _para_ _pensar;_ _no_ _es_ _nada_ _fácil_ _para_ _ninguno_ _pero_ _él_ _lo_ _respeta._ _Ya_ _hablaremos.-_ Beckett guarda el móvil en el bolso junto con las gafas de sol, decide darse un baño.

\- Rick, Rick.- éste no contesta, se ha quedado dormido con la música puesta.

\- Niños, voy a bañarme un rato, ¿queréis venir conmigo? Lleváis toda la arena de la playa en vuestro cuerpo.

\- ¡Yo si mami!- Exclama Aiden levantándose de golpe dejando su castillo a medio terminar, Kylie no tiene el mismo entusiasmo.- Yo...yo tengo miedo.

\- ¿Por qué? No pasa nada, ¿a qué no, mami?- Pregunta su hijo ignorando la expresión de tristeza de su amiga.

Kylie observa como Aiden se va metiendo al agua sin ayuda de si madre, apenas hay oleaje. Kate se arrodilla en la arena para hablar con la pequeña, le aparta el pelo que se ha quedado pegado en su cara gracias a la crema solar.

\- Cielo, yo te cojo la mano y no te suelto, nos bañamos juntas, ¿qué me dices?

\- ¿Me lo prometes?- Kate le sonríe para animarla.- Te lo prometo princesa, vamos.- Kylie se aferra a la mano de Kate, se asusta con el primer contacto del agua; sus pies tocan algunas algas pero continua hacia dentro.

Beckett se detiene a una distancia prudente, Aiden bucea y termina de quitarse el resto de la arena, Kylie se suelta de Kate pero no se separa demasiado de ella.

\- ¡Mira Aiden, peces!- Exclama la niña emocionada por ese descubrimiento, su amigo intenta pescarlos y eso hace reír a las chicas.

Desde la orilla, Rick observa cómo Beckett juega con los pequeños y de vez en cuando abraza a su hija: esa imagen le enternece, definitivamente tiene que besarla antes de volver a la ciudad.

 **Gracias** **por** **vuestra** **paciencia,** **sé** **que** **no** **es** **nada** **fácil,** **yo** **estoy** **muchas** **veces** **en** **vuestro** **lugar** **cuando** **leo** **fics** **e** **historias.** **Aquí** **os** **dejo** **otro** **capítulo,** **y** **he** **de** **admitir** **que** **es** **precioso, ¿qué** **opináis?** **Dejad** **vuestros** **votos** **y** **comentarios.** **Gracias** **:)**


	22. Capítulo 21

Como era de esperar, los niños terminan agotados después de jugar todo el día en la playa, Kate los ha bañado juntos y ahora duermen profundamente en el sofá.

\- Tienes un hijo muy guapo.- Martha le sorprende entrando para beber algo refrescante.- Sí que lo es, tiene la cara de su padre.- responde ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- Querida, no tienes por qué sentirte de esa forma, todo pasa por alguna razón.- la mujer le agarra la mano para hacerle saber que todo queda en el pasado.

\- Richard escribió esa carta para evitar que sufriese al estar alejados y yo sólo lo hice todo mal. Y luego tuve a Aiden y...

\- Shh, mi hijo también fue un idiota al casarse con esa mujer que sólo quiso aprovecharse de su dinero; la situación cambió al nacer mi nieta.

Las dos observan cómo los pequeños duermen ajenos a los problemas de los adultos, ojala todo fuese más sencillo para sus padres.

\- Martha, hablando de tu hijo, ¿dónde está?

\- Me comentó algo de dar un paseo por la playa y estar solo pero estoy casi segura de que se alegrará al verte.

Kate prepara dos copas de vino y sale por la parte trasera de la casa, recorre la playa en busca del escritor, lo encuentra a unos cincuenta metros; paseando por la orilla.

\- Hola.- éste se gira sorprendido porque no esperaba encontrar a nadie.- ¿Sigues queriendo estar solo?- Rick niega con la cabeza aceptando la copa de vino que Beckett le ha traído.

\- Tenías esa mirada, la que pones cada vez que te preocupa algo, puedes contármelo.- la pareja camina hacia la casa, sentándose en unas sillas con vistas al mar.

\- Sólo recordaba el pasado, concretamente el tiempo que pasamos aquí. Han cambiado tantas cosas desde entonces...

\- Nosotros seguimos siendo los mismos, ¿no?- Pregunta Beckett sin saber muy bien qué decir, su primera vez fue en los Hamptons pero no en esa casa; hubiese sido incómodo para ambos.

\- Eso creo, sólo que algo más adultos y con responsabilidades, pero, ¿y los sentimientos?- Rick no aparta la mirada del horizonte, tampoco ha bebido vino.- Kate, ¿sabes por qué vendimos la otra casa? Porque mi madre no podía seguir viviendo y recordando a Andrew, demasiado doloroso.

\- Rick, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto? Pensaba que estábamos bien.

\- Esta mañana, en la playa, vi a Kylie tan feliz con Aiden...contigo.- es entonces cuando Kate lo comprende todo, su hija lleva años sin ver a su madre y ahora aparece ella.

\- Rick yo...no fue mi intención, lo prometo. Aiden y ella se han hecho muy amigos y sólo estábamos jugando.

\- No, no pasa nada, si me encantó verla así pero...se me hizo muy extraño, sólo nos tenemos el uno, y bueno, también está mi madre.

\- Te comprendo a la perfección, me ocurre lo mismo con Aiden, cuando le ayudas con algo o te bañas con él...Will hacía lo mismo y se me rompe el alma pero a la vez estoy feliz.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la orilla acompaña al silencio que se prolonga durante unos largos segundos,

\- Kate, tenemos que solucionar esto, afirmaste que sentías algo por mí y me pediste tiempo. Estoy dispuesto a esperar pero con una condición.

\- ¿Cuál es?- Rick se levanta y Beckett le imita sin saber muy bien por qué lo ha hecho.- necesito que confíes en mí, por favor.- ella asiente con la cabeza, claro que confía en él, fue su primer amor, ¿fue...?

\- Cierra los ojos, quiero que te dejes llevar por los sonidos, es muy importante.

\- ¿Es algún juego? Porque sí lo es...no soy muy buena.

\- Tranquila, cierra los ojos.- Kate obedece no muy convencida, en el momento que deja el sentido de la vista, sus otros sentidos se ponen a trabajar para captar todo lo que hay a su alrededor.

El olfato se encarga de oler la sal y todo lo que contiene el agua, el perfume de Castle se mezcla con la humedad a que allí se respira. El oído permanece atento a las olas, na voz de otras personas y los pies del escritor moviéndose muy despacio.

Pero lo que más le sorprende es el sentido del gusto, una textura dulce y suave se instala en sus labios, consiguiendo que un escalofrío recorra su cuerpo hasta llegar a las extremidades. Beckett quiere preguntar, el olor de Rick es más intenso, tanto que es como si estuviese pegado a ella.

Sin abrir los ojos, levanta sus manos y las echa hacia delante, encontrándose lo que pensaba; el cuerpo de Rick situado a unos escasos centímetros de ella. Él le está besando y ella sólo lo atrae hacia su cuerpo, deseando más de él; su mente se difumina impidiendo pensar con claridad.

El beso se intensifica, Kate abre su boca lentamente permitiendo que Rick pase su lengua siempre con delicadeza y dudando por si ella termina por arrepentirse.

\- Rick.- éste se separa rápidamente, temiendo perder a la mujer de su vida por algo que deseaba hacer desde que volvió a verla.- ¿estás completamente seguro? Tengo a Aiden y tú a Kylie, no somos como en el instituto.

\- No, somos mejor, ya no tenemos por qué escondernos como si estuviésemos cometiendo un delito. Cosa que es una ironía ahora que eres policía.

\- Creo que estamos forzando lo que sea que tengamos, te pedí tiempo, ¿por qué no puedes respetarlo?- Esa es la reacción que el escritor temía ver, coge la mano de Kate y le mira a los ojos.

\- Sólo es un beso que quería darte antes de volver a la ciudad, no volveré a repetirlo a no ser que tú me lo pidas. Lo prometo.

En ese momento Martha les llama para coger el coche y marcharse, la pareja no habla más durante el viaje; los pequeños se entristecen por tener que despedirse de la playa.

\- Papá, ¿Aiden podrá venir más días a jugar a casa?- Kate lleva todo el trayecto mandando mensajes sin apenas prestar atención a los demás.

\- Eso se lo tienes que preguntar a Kate, ella es la mamá de Aiden.- éstos se miran sin comprender por qué sus padres no intercambian palabras; ¿se han enfadado?


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 _Días_ _más_ _tarde..._

El calor es más asfixiante cada día, Martha ha llevado a su nieta al colegio y después se ha ido a su escuela de interpretación dejando a su hijo para que piense y medite.

\- ¡Maldita sea!- Rick no encuentra las palabras adecuadas para seguir escribiendo, la frustración permanece impasible ante el esfuerzo por el escritor de seguir la novela.

Se levanta de su sillón y camina hacia el minibar para coger una copa y servirse un buen vaso de whisky, es demasiado pronto pero a él le viene sin cuidado; es su propio jefe.

Cuando se dispone a seguir con el trabajo, el sonido del teléfono le sorprende ya que no espera a nadie? El número que aparece en la pantalla le resulta muy familiar.

\- ¿Richard? Soy Jim.- el escritor traga saliva, nunca es bueno recibir la llamada de la persona que llegó a ser su suegro durante un breve período de tiempo.

\- Hola, no me esperaba esta llamada, ¿cómo estás?- La voz del hombre suena algo desgastada por los años pero sigue teniendo ese tono que puede intimidar a cualquiera que no le conozca.

\- Muy bien, oye, ¿te pillo ocupado?- Castle guarda lo poco que ha escrito y cierra el ordenador.- No tranquilo, ya había terminado.- responde algo nervioso por el motivo de esa llamada.

\- ¿Podemos vernos? Necesito hablar contigo y creo que sabes sobre qué.- las manos de Rick comienzan a sudar, ¿habrá hablado Kate con sus padres? O quizás haya sido Aiden con su inocencia y sin saber las repercusiones.

Ya es un hombre hecho y derecho, no puede permitir que le consideren un cobarde que no se enfrenta a los problemas.- Está bien, ¿dónde quieres que nos veamos?- Durante unos segundos, Rick no escucha nada más que la respiración de Jim y algo que no consigue adivinar.

\- ¿Qué tal si nos vemos en el hospital? Habitación 447, no tiene pérdida.- y el hombre cuelga el teléfono sin darle tiempo a contestar.

Rick se queda petrificado, ¿el hospital? ¿Es por Kate? ¿Habrá tenido algún problema durante el trabajo? No espera más para averiguarlo, coge las llaves de su coche y conduce lo más rápido que le permite el límite de velocidad y el tráfico.

 _Minutos_ _más_ _tarde..._

Una amable enfermera atiende al escritor, lo reconoce por varios libros que ha leído y no duda en pedirle un autógrafo que Rick firma encantado.

\- ¿Habitación 447? Ah sí, un paciente muy simpático, Jim Beckett, lo encontrará en el tercer piso, a la derecha.- Castle le da las gracias y sube por el ascensor.

Varias personas hablan o más bien susurran en el pasillo para no molestar a las personas que descansan en sus habitaciones.

\- ¿Richard?- La expresión de Johanna cambia al ver al hombre, no duda en abrazarlo y darle dos besos.- ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Tu marido me ha llamado, ¿va todo bien?- Los ojos de la mujer están tristes y apagados, las lágrimas amenazan con salir en cualquier momento.- Eh, Eh.- Rick apoya sus manos en los hombros.- ¿qué ocurre?

\- Será mejor que te lo explique él, te estará esperando.- Castle le abraza haciéndole saber que él está dispuesto a ayudar en lo que haga falta.

\- ¡Hombre Richard, te veo muy cambiado!- Jim no parece que tenga dolor alguno, las arrugas ya forman parte de su rostro delgado y consumido por tantos medicamentos.

\- Jim, ¿por qué estás aquí?- Éste toma asiento junto a la cama, ¿por qué Kate no le mencionó nada?

\- Según los médicos, estoy terriblemente enfermo pero yo me encuentro fenomenal, ya me conoces, soy un toro.

\- Pero...¿cuánto tiempo llevas ingresado? ¿Por qué no habéis contactado antes con mi madre o conmigo?

\- Porque no es nada grave, no les hagas caso, estoy bien.- pero sabe que no es cierto, su mujer no tiene la misma opinión.- Voy a ir al grano. Richard, ¿qué sientes por mi hija?

El asombro y el miedo se hacen patentes en el rostro del joven que casi se cae de la silla de la impresión.- ¡¿Cómo?! No sé de que estás hablando.

\- Oh vamos Richard, seré viejo pero no estúpido, un padre se entera de todo. Y con todo, es todo.- a pesar del miedo reflejado en Rick, Jim no muestra odio, rencor o molestia.

\- ¿Y nunca dijiste nada?- Es lo único que Rick consigue preguntar tras recuperarse del shock.- hicimos lo imposible por esconder la relación.

\- Johanna y yo decidimos no hacer nada, nuestra hija era feliz y tú también, ¿no?

\- Inmensamente. Kate lo era todo para mí.- Jim hace una mueca algo rara, entre una sonrisa y melancolía.- ¿por qué me preguntas esto ahora?

\- Richard, mi familia es todo lo que tengo y siempre he tenido; hago lo que sea necesario para verlas felices pero ya estoy mayor y no rindo como antes. Will es el padre de mi nieto y estuvo con Katherine pero...¿sabes de que me di cuenta?- Rick niega con la cabeza.- de que no era feliz del todo, sé que pensaba en ti.

\- ¿No debería ser Kate la que hablase conmigo sobre el tema?

\- Ambos sabemos que no es el tipo de mujer que deja salir sus sentimientos, no desde que Will falleció. Ella te quiere, Rick, lo sé. Al igual que sé todo lo que hicisteis durante la etapa del instituto.

\- Yo también sigo enamorado de ella, sin embargo, es complicado. Necesita tiempo y le prometí dárselo.

Jim asiente con una expresión apagada, agarra la mano del escritor.- Richard, necesito que me prometas una cosa. Por favor.

\- ¿De qué se trata?

\- Primero, no he sido del todo sincero contigo, no me queda mucho tiempo y Kate no lo sabe, ella piensa que saldré en unos días y quiero que siga pensando eso. Te suplico que no le comentes nada, Johanna hablará con ella.

\- Es tu hija, ¿por qué quieres ocultarle algo como esto?

\- Es por su bien y por el de mi nieto, necesito que me lo prometas.- Castle duda, ¿mentir a Kate sobre el estado de su padre? Va a odiarle durante el resto de su vida.- Está bien, no se lo diré, ¿algo más?

Jim reúne energía para levantarse y acercarse a Rick.- cuida de ella, te necesita, y Aiden también. Le quieres y ella a ti, respeta el tiempo pero no te alejes de ella, ¿entendido?

\- Te lo prometo.

 **Ya** **sé** **lo** **que** **pensáis, ¿cómo** **has** **podido? ¿Por** **qué** **vas** **a** **matar** **a** **Jim? ¿Estás** **loca?** **Lo** **primero,** **no** **adelantar** **cosas** **que** **todavía** **no** **han** **ocurrido** **porque** **la** **trama** **no** **siempre** **es** **lo** **que** **parece.** **Debéis** **confiar** **en** **mí,** **el** **drama** **es** **importante** **y** **lo** **utilizo** **cuando** **creo** **conveniente.** **Gracias** **por** **los** **votos** **y** **comentarios.**


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Johanna sigue sin decir nada, todavía continua con la boca abierta debido al asombro de las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

\- Richard, ¿estás seguro? No es necesario, en serio.- tanto él como ella susurran en el pasillo para evitar que Jim les escuche. Las lágrimas de la mujer se deslizan por sus mejillas rojas de tanto llorar pero esta vez es de alegría.

\- Es lo menos que puedo hacer, tan sólo te pido que no le digas nada a Kate, sabes cómo se pondría si se entera. Rechaza cualquier tipo de ayuda.

Johanna asiente conmocionada, ese joven acaba de contratar a un médico privado para que lleve el seguimiento médico de su marido y no quiere nada a cambio; sólo discreción.

\- ¡Papi, papi!- Martha y Kylie interrumpen la conversación, Rick coge a su pequeña en brazos y la colma de besos y achuchones.- la abuela me ha recogido del cole.

\- Ya lo veo.- con su hija todavía en brazos, besa la mejilla de su madre, la cual apoya la mano en el hombro de su amiga para darle ánimo.

\- Querido, tengo una reunión y tengo que preparar unas cosas, Kylie se queda contigo.- la pequeña besa la mejilla de su abuela y después la de Johanna, es la abuela de Aiden y ella quiere ser educada.

\- Bueno renacuaja, ¿nos vamos a casa?- ésta se asoma a la habitación dónde descansa el abuelo de su amigo.- Papi, ¿puedo darle un beso a él?- Pregunta señalando a la camilla, Johanna sonríe.

\- Claro pero tienes que ir en silencio, está durmiendo.- los adultos esperan en la puerta mientras Kylie sube a la silla y besa la mejilla de Jim.

Rick sube a su hija a los hombros.- recuerda Johanna, no le comentes nada a Kate, por favor.- ésta abraza al joven con toda sus fuerzas.- descuida, y de nuevo, gracias. Eres un ángel.

Padre e hija salen del hospital y suben al coche para volver al loft. En ese preciso instante, Kate y Aiden llegan al hospital para visitar al abuelo Jim.

Johanna ha sido rápida y se ha secado el rostro para no preocupar a su hija. Tiene ganas de decirle que su padre va a vivir durante muchos años más pero ha hecho una promesa y no va a romperla.

 _Semanas_ _más_ _tarde..._

 _\- "Y_ _un_ _fuerte_ _huracán_ _se_ _aproxima_ _a_ _la_ _ciudad,_ _el_ _viento_ _es_ _fuerte_ _y_ _la_ _cantidad_ _de_ _agua_ _por_ _metro_ _cuadrado_ _es_ _peligrosa._ _No_ _salgan_ _de_ _sus_ _casas_ _y_ _guarden_ _sus_ _coches..."-_ Beckett escucha la radio a la vez que prepara el desayuno de su hijo, el cual ya se ha vestido y ahora está sentado en el sofá viendo sus dibujos favoritos, "La liga de los Vengadores".

\- Mami, ¿cuándo podré ver a Kylie?- Los pequeños llevan días sin verse, y todo por culpa de sus padres que están subidos en la montaña rusa de las emociones. Ahora sí, ahora no y sus hijos lo están pagando.

Kate deja la taza de cereales en la mesa.- no lo sé cielo, hemos estado ocupados preparando la fiesta para terminar el curso. Seguro que Rick y Kylie están haciendo lo mismo.- pero Aiden no se conforma con eso, se toma el desayuno sin decir nada más y eso no es normal en él.

 _En_ _el_ _loft..._

Kylie no suele tener rabietas pero se ha levantado con el pie izquierdo.- Cielo, no puedo llamarles ahora, Kate trabaja y Aiden ya estará en el colegio.- su hija ladea la cabeza para no escuchar.

\- ¡Está bien! La llamaré pero sólo si te portas bien, tú no eres así, princesa.- Kylie no es de enfadarse pero cuando lo hace, puede ser peligrosa. Rick busca el número de Kate y desliza el icono para llamar.

\- ¿Rick? Estoy trabajando, ¿va todo bien?- Éste traga saliva, llevaba días sin escuchar esa voz tan sexy que le vuelve loco.- Si, si es sólo que...Kylie quiere jugar con Aiden, podemos aparcar nuestros sentimientos durante unas horas, ¿qué te parece?- las manos de él comienzan a sudar por culpa de los nervios.

\- La verdad es que Aiden también ha preguntado por ella.- un breve silencio se instala entre los dos, Rick necesita una respuesta lo antes posible, debe llevar a su hija a clase.- De acuerdo, ¿os viene bien este viernes por la tarde? No suelo tener mucho trabajo y aprovecho para llevar a Aiden al parque.

\- Perfecto, te enviaré la hora y lugar.- Rick escucha cómo llaman a la chica.- lo siento Rick, tengo que irme. Ya nos vemos.- ella cuelga antes de que él pueda despedirse.

\- Buenas noticias Kylie, este viernes Aiden y tú podréis jugar.- es tal la alegría de su hija que la graba en vídeo para después enseñárselo a la abuela Martha.

 _El_ _viernes..._

Rick y Kylie se retrasan un poco debido a una reunión de trabajo que tenía el escritor con la editorial. Aiden baja corriendo del columpio al ver a su amiga desde lejos. Castle y Beckett se asombran con la relación que han creado sus hijos desde el primer momento.

\- Hola.- Rick llega con dos vasos de café, le ofrece uno a Kate, la cual está sentada en un banco revisando correo y datos del trabajo.- Hola, muchas gracias.- sus dedos se rozan al coger el café y un estímulo casi magnético recorre sus cuerpos.

\- Siento haberte hecho esperar pero el trabajo, ya sabes.- varias madres no pierden el tiempo y observan al hombre que se sienta junto a esa mujer, nadie puede negar que forman una pareja estupenda.

\- No pasa nada, sé cómo te sientes. Me pasa lo mismo todos los días.- Aiden y Kylie corren hacia el tobogán, disfrutando del momento que pasan juntos. Sus padres, desgraciadamente, no se encuentran tan cómodos. 

Kate se remueve en su sitio, sin darse cuenta, se ha acercado un poco más a Rick pero no demasiado. Se echa el pelo hacia atrás, gesto que no pasa inadvertido para él, el cual conoce ese gesto desde hace unos años.- Richard...siento mucho mi comportamiento en los Hamptons, pero entiende que me pillaste por sorpresa.

\- No es necesario que te disculpes, la culpa fue mía, me pediste tiempo y no lo cumplí. Pero es que...Kate, no puedo hacerlo.- ella se gira dejando el vaso vacío a un lado, mira directamente los ojos azules que una vez le enamoraron y que lo siguen haciendo.

\- ¿No puedes hacer qué, Rick?

\- Verte sólo como una amiga, es demasiado doloroso, me importas demasiado, lo siento pero es muy complicado.- Kate observa a los pequeños, siente alivio al ver a Aiden en el arenero con Kylie; suspira y cierra los ojos.

\- Rick, para mí tampoco es fácil, sé que me gustas pero no sé si estoy...preparada para empezar una nueva relación.

\- No pienses que es nueva, simplemente pulsamos el botón de pausa, y ahora toca reanudar. Te propongo algo, una cita, como si fuese la primera vez, ¿qué me dices?- Kate piensa en lo que habló con Lanie, debe empezar a pensar en su futuro, y Rick está aquí.

\- Acepto tu invitación, Richard Rodgers.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Él no entiende el motivo de esos nervios, simplemente se trata de una cita reanudada, algo que dejaron sin terminar y que, después de nueve años, van a finalizar; o al menos esa es la intención

Rick se ha probado más de un centenar de camisas y no le convence ninguna, seguramente porque el miedo le traiciona la vista y provoca que odie todo lo que se prueba. Su hija se asoma al escuchar a su padre maldecir pero sin gritar.

\- Papi, ¿vas a cenar con la mamá de Aiden?- Éste le sonríe y la coge en brazos para achucharla.- Eso es, vamos a ir a un restaurante, los dos solos.- responde harto por la ropa, opta por una traje que su madre le compró para asistir a una gala benéfica.

\- ¿Por qué no podemos ir con vosotros? Yo no me quiero quedar con la abuela.

\- ¡Te he oído!- Exclama Martha desde el salón, Rick se ríe con la situación, se termina de colocar la corbata y coge dos pares de zapatos, Kylie señala un par con la tristeza en su dulce y angelical rostro.

\- La abuela tiene una cena con unos amigos, hoy vas a dormir con Aiden en casa de sus abuelos, ¿quieres?- su hija salta de la cama y corre hacia su habitación para prepararse el pijama, ropa limpia, el cepillo de dientes y su peluche de Olaf, siempre duerme con él.

Rick y Kate quedaron en que los niños dormirían con Jim y Johanna, Jim sigue algo débil pero se encuentra mejor gracias a la ayuda proporcionada por Castle, el cual insiste en que eso debe permanecer guardado.

Kylie aparece con su mochila, preparada para dormir con Aiden, está muy ilusionada, eso ha sido una sorpresa muy agradable para ella.

\- ¿No vas a darme un beso de buenas noches antes de irte, princesa?- La pequeña besa la mejilla de su abuela y le da la mano a su padre, ambos se marchan del loft con una gran sonrisa.

 _En una casa situada en Manhattan..._

Aiden da saltos de alegría por toda la casa, en unos minutos podrá estar con su nueva mejor amiga, no van al mismo colegio pero eso les da igual, les gusta jugar a las mismas cosas aunque a veces discuten y dejan de hablarse durante unos escasos minutos.

\- Mami, ¿cuándo van a venir? Están tardando mucho.- Kate le mira de forma enternecedora, su hijo lleva así de nervioso desde que salió el sol pero es verdad que se están retrasando, ¿les habrá ocurrido algo? Cuando se dispone a coger el móvil, suena el timbre. Es Johanna la que abre, abraza a Rick, jamás podrá agradecerle lo que ha hecho por su marido, ¿por qué se empeña en ocultárselo a Kate? Seguro que eso le haría muy feliz.

\- Kylie lo tiene todo en su mochila, ropa, cepillo de dientes...

\- Tranquilo Richard, ya nos encargamos nosotros.- Éste se fija en los pequeños detalles de la casa, algunas figuras le traen recuerdos de la época del instituto, cómo pasa el tiempo.- Katherine está arreglándose, no tardará.

\- Puedo esperarla, tenemos la reserva a las nueve y media.- Los pequeños suben a la habitación de Aiden, éste quiere mostrarle todos sus juguetes y libros a su amiga, la cual se asombra al ver la cantidad de muñecos de acción, menos mal que se ha traído un par de muñecas.

\- Esa voz me suena, Richard, ¿eres tú de verdad?- El escritor entra al salón y ve a Jim casi tumbado viendo la televisión, su mujer le grabó el último partido que no pudo ver ya que en ese momento estaba ingresado.- ¡Hey Jimmy, te veo fenomenal!

\- Eso es porque estoy perfectamente, eso sí, gracias a la ayuda de alguna pastilla e inyecciones. Me resultó algo extraño que otro médico me evaluase pero dice que es un hombre que sólo quiere ayudarme y lo está consiguiendo.

Johanna y Rick se comunican mediante las miradas, hasta que su conversación se ve interrumpida por el sonido de unos tacones bajando escalones, Kate aparece con un vestido de color crema, un collar en forma de mariposa cuelga de su cuello. Los tres se quedan sin hablar al verla y eso le incomoda un poco.

\- Cariño, ¡estás deslumbrante! No recuerdo la última vez que te arreglaste de esa forma.- Johanna abraza a su hija, Jim intenta levantarse pero continua un poco débil.- Espera papá, yo me acerco.- Kate se agacha para darle dos besos a su padre antes de marcharse para disfrutar de una agradable velada, o eso espera.

Rick le abre la puerta del coche, todavía no sabe qué decirle, más bien, sí lo sabe pero no quiere fastidiar su reanudada cita que quedó aplazada hace nueve años.

Kate es la que opta por romper ese raro y preocupante silencio.- Estás demasiado callado, algo muy raro en ti, ¿ocurre algo? ¿Es por mí?- Éste mantiene la mirada fija en la carretera, sus manos temblorosas pueden ser un problema.

\- Puede que esto suene algo estúpido pero...estoy nervioso y verte así vestida...ahora también aterrado, no quiero que te sientas incómoda en ningún momento.- Kate apoya su mano en la de él, haciéndole saber que todo va a ir bien, él no es el único preocupado por el desenlace de esa cita.

 _Una hora más tarde..._

\- ¡Venga ya! ¿Hablas en serio?- Ambos han terminado el primer plato y acompañados de una buena y rica botella de vino, la pareja disfruta de una agradable cena.- totalmente, Kylie me obligó a perseguirla por toda la casa desnuda. Todo porque no quería bañarse, fue algo gracioso pero también peligroso.

\- Te comprendo, Aiden también ha hecho de las suyas, desde muy pequeño, tiene un carácter fuerte. Mi padre se comportaba como un crío, le enseñó a jugar a béisbol mientras yo trabajaba. Apenas lo veía, los primeros meses fueron una pesadilla pero poco a poco volví a tomar las riendas de mi vida, y ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro.

\- Eres una mujer maravillosa, Katherine Beckett. Seguir con tu trabajo y cuidar de un hijo...no siempre es fácil pero tú nunca te rindes, eso es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti; tu determinación y fuerza para superar las cosas.

\- Rick...sé que esto es una cita pero...hay algo raro, nosotros ya nos conocemos, sabemos casi todo el uno del otro.

\- Kate, ¿dónde quieres ir a parar? Me estás asustando, si he dicho algo que te ha ofendido o molestado, dímelo. No quiero secretos entre nosotros.

\- Simplemente estoy sugiriendo que pasemos de la cena y vayamos a lo realmente importante, he aguantado demasiado tiempo. Estoy más que preparada.

\- Katherine Beckett, ¡pensaba que nunca me pedirías algo así!


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Dejaron atrás el restaurante, obviando el hecho de que están a punto de consumir el amor que creían haber enterrado junto con los recuerdos; pero el sentimiento es demasiado poderoso y, finalmente, sucumben a esa pasión, ese deseo que arrasa con el apartamento de ella.

\- Rick...Rick espera...- Kate posa sus manos sobre el pecho de él, percibe su respiración agitada y su excitación es más que evidente bajo los pantalones. Permanecen en silencio durante unos largos minutos, ambos insisten en que eso no es más que un sueño pero los besos son demasiado reales.

\- Kate, no quiero que te sientas incómoda, ¿quieres que me vaya?

\- No, no es eso.

\- No quiero estropearlo, de verdad que puedo esperar.- Kate tira del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo todavía más, se dejan llevar por los besos cargados de pasión y adrenalina. Beckett le agarra la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y lo lleva hasta su habitación.

Esta vez es Rick el que se detiene de golpe.- no tengo preservativos, no tenía ni idea de que acabaríamos nuestra cita reanudada en tu cama.- Kate le besa con ternura.- no te preocupes, tomo la píldora, tú solo disfruta.

Beckett se extraña al escuchar esas palabras pero no quiere reprimir más las ganas que tiene de hacerlo con Rick, viajar a su primera vez, en los Hamptons; ambos jóvenes y con un futuro por delante. Éste la tumba con suavidad sobre la cama, dirigiendo sus labios al cuello de ella la cual se aferra al cuero cabelludo del escritor con fuerza.

Sus miradas se cruzan, dialogando sin necesidad de utilizar las palabras, la ropa desaparece entre besos y caricias, Rick comienza a temblar un poco, teme hacerle daño o, peor, que no le guste. Kate se percata de su comportamiento, le agarra la cara.- todo irá bien, ya lo has hecho más veces, tranquilo.

El movimiento directo arranca un gemido de la garganta de Kate, todo su cuerpo se estremece ante las embestidas de Rick; lo deseaba tanto...jamás dejó de pensar en él, ¿a quién quería engañar? Will la hizo feliz pero jamás podría superar al hombre que ahora le da pequeños mordiscos en sus pezones endurecidos debido a la excitación. El sudor empapa su cuerpo y no le importa, se aferra a su cuerpo con las piernas, rodeando su cintura y atrayéndolo todavía más; lo que provoca más placer.

\- ¡Oh Dios, Rick...!- Terminan durmiendo abrazados, sin pensar en nada más que en el presente, en ellos dos, en lo bien que están el uno con el otro.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Kate se despierta con los rayos del sol, se gira y observa en que no hay nadie con ella, ¿quizás fue un sueño? Pero en ese momento aparece Rick con una bandeja repleta de comida y dos tazas de café.- ¡Buenos días dormilona!

\- Pensaba que te habías marchado.

\- ¿Y perderme un exquisito desayuno con una preciosidad? Sería estúpido si hiciese eso.- Kate sonríe con timidez, no aparta la mirada del pecho al descubierto, a pesar de ser padre, no se ha descuidado y eso puede ser peligroso; porque hay mujeres muy interesadas en hombres como él.

\- No tenías por qué haberte molestado, no suelo desayunar mucho. Me basta con el café y una pieza de fruta o una tostada. Aquí hay comida para una legión, por lo menos.

\- Después de la noche que hemos pasado, ¿no tienes hambre? Yo me comería una vaca ahora mismo, pero en la nevera sólo tenías bacon y huevos.

Kate no se arrepiente de lo que ha ocurrido pero aún así le asaltan algunas dudas y es mejor resolverlas antes de empezar una relación.

\- Rick.

\- ¿Uhm?

\- ¿Qué se supone que ocurre ahora? Yo necesito estar con alguien dispuesto a cuidar tanto de mí como de Aiden, no quiero ilusionarle para que después le rompan el corazón.

\- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, tranquila, Aiden es un niño especial, creo que no es nuestros hijos lo que realmente te ocupa la mente, dime.

\- Rick, ¿alguna vez perdiste la esperanza? Ya sabes, en nuestra relación.

\- Kate.- Rick se limpia la mano con una servilleta y coge la de Kate, le mira directamente a los ojos.- Jamás perdí la esperanza, desde el día en el que te conocí. Y no la perderé al menos que tú quieras que eso cambie.

\- Entonces que no cambie. Nunca.- otro beso, para que ninguno olvide que lo ocurrió anoche fue muy real, sus corazones laten con fiereza, con cada caricia, mirada o piropo.

\- Será mejor que me vaya, tenemos unos niños que nos estarán esperando.- Rick se levanta y Kate aprovecha para dirigir una mirada a su trasero sin disimular.- oye, lo he estado pensando mientras preparaba el desayuno, a la hora de recoger a nuestros hijos, deberíamos ir primero uno y luego el otro. Para evitar preguntas incómodas, ¿qué me dices?

\- Perfecto, lo lógico sería que vaya yo primero.- responde ella mientras se cubre el cuerpo con la sábana.- ya que es la casa de mis padres...tú puedes llegar cinco minutos después.

\- Vale, será mejor nos duchemos y nos cambiemos de ropa, ¿necesitas ayuda para arreglar tu habitación?

\- No tranquilo, puedo yo sola.- un último beso antes de que él se marche del loft y ella entre a la ducha dejando la sábana en el suelo y tarareando una canción que escuchó hace poco en la radio y que le gustó.

 _Una hora más tarde..._

Aiden y Kylie se despiertan al mismo tiempo, él con su pijama de Iron Man y ella con la cara de la princesa Elsa estampada en su camiseta. Johanna les prepara el desayuno, los pequeños se toman el vaso de leche mientras ven los dibujos en la tele de la cocina.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Kate aparece con una radiante sonrisa, su hijo baja de la silla y corre hacia ella para abrazarla.- ¿Os habéis portado bien?- Ambos asienten moviendo la cabeza, Kate besa la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- ¿Y mi papá?

\- No creo que tarde en venir, estará a punto de llegar.

En efecto, tal y como habían hablado, Rick llega a los pocos minutos, con una camisa de manga corta y unas bermudas.- ¡Hola, hola!- Exclama al mismo tiempo que se deja las gafas de sol colgadas en el cuello de su camisa.- ¡Papi, papi!- Kylie corre hacia él y le besa en la mejilla.

\- Gracias por cuidar de ella esta noche, Johanna.

\- Ha sido un placer, tu hija es un ángel, se bañaron juntos y jugaron con el agua hasta que el abuelo Jim los sacó a cosquillas. Después vimos una película hasta que se quedaron dormidos, ¿y vosotros qué tal?- Rick y Kate evitan mirarse durante más de dos segundos, los padres tienen un radar para esas cosas.

\- Muy bien, cenamos y después nos fuimos a bailar, lo normal en una primera cita.- responde él al ver las manos temblorosas de Beckett.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Os quedáis a comer? Teníamos pensado encender la barbacoa, mi marido ha ido al supermercado a comprar.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? No queremos ser una molestia.

\- De molestia nada, llama a tu madre y que se venga también. Los niños van a subir a vestirse y después saldremos a la azotea.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _Semanas más tarde..._

El calor se aproxima y con él, el cumpleaños de Aiden, el cual no reprime su alegría en nivel máximo. Su profesora le ha regalado una corona hecha de cartulina y decorada por todos sus compañeros de clase. Su abuela trae una tarta para que todos celebren su día especial, el cumpleañero busca con la mirada a su mejor amiga pero no aparece por ningún sitio.

\- Abuela- éste le tira del vestido para que se agache y le escuche por encima del ruido formado por sus amigos.- ¿dónde está Kylie? Quiero verla.

\- Ella va a otro cole, cariño, pero podemos verla esta tarde, ¿quieres?- Su nieto asiente algo más animado, se une otra vez a la pequeña fiesta a la que, desafortunadamente, su madre no puede asistir por el trabajo.

 _Mientras tanto, en la comisaría 12th..._

Kate observa el panel con la información recogida hasta ahora, su mente no está en el trabajo ahora mismo, no deja de pensar en el día qué es y lo que significa. Will preparó una gran fiesta en el primer año de Aiden, con sus amigos y familia, el pequeño no se enteró de mucho pero aún así fue un gran cumpleaños.

\- Tierra llamando a Beckett, ¿sigues ahí?- Espo le saca de sus pensamientos.- Hemos encontrado una pista jugosa, podría llevarnos al asesino. ¿Quieres venir?

Ésta niega con la cabeza.- yo me ocuparé del interrogatorio, no tengo ganas de perseguir a nadie.- La inspectora se sienta en su silla y se echa el pelo hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que suelta un largo y sonoro suspiro.

\- ¿Va todo bien?- Kate da un respingo en la silla y se gira para encontrarse con Rick y su tierna sonrisa.- No te veo muy animada, se supone que debe ser un día especial, ¿no? O quizás lo he apuntado mal en el calendario.

\- Pensaba en el pasado, sólo eso. Will se ocupaba de todos los cumpleaños, yo siempre trabajaba, y sigue siendo así. Aiden se merece una gran fiesta pero, por desgracia, no dispongo de tiempo ni de un lugar para hacer una fiesta.

\- Kate, no te agobies, confía en mí.- ella quiere hacerle caso pero es complicado, su hijo va a cumplir cuatro años, seguro que espera alguna sorpresa.- ¿A qué hora sales de trabajar?

\- Depende de lo que dure el interrogatorio, ¿por qué lo dices?

\- Hoy comemos juntos, pasaré a por ti a la una. Hasta luego, inspectora.- Kate recibe un beso en la mejilla, no comprende esa visita exprés pero tampoco le da mucha importancia porque en ese momento llegan sus compañeros con el sospechoso.

 _Al salir del colegio..._

Martha se encarga de recoger a su nieta, la cual sale emocionada con un dibujo en la mano.- ¡Es un regalo para Aiden! Se lo he hecho yo.- exclama orgullosa al mostrar su trabajo.

\- Es muy bonito, venga cielo, nos están esperando para comer.- Martha y Johanna entran al parque de bolas con sus nietos, los dos se alegran al verse. Kylie le regala su dibujo y Aiden le da las gracias.

\- ¡¿Dónde está mi nieto preferido?!- Jim entra con una bolsa que contiene un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.- ¡Abuelo!- Él le da un fuerte abrazo.- Venga campeón, abre lo que te he traído.

\- No puedo, tengo que esperar a la mamá.- el pequeño sabe lo importante qué es para su madre ese día, a pesar de tener sólo cuatro años. Estuvieron bastante tiempo ellos solos, cuidándose el uno al otro, puede esperar.

 _A los pocos minutos..._

Kate se detiene en la puerta del local.- Rick, pensaba que íbamos a ir a un lugar un poco más...¿para adultos? Somos algo mayores para ir a un parque de bolas, ¿no crees?- Éste le guiña un ojo, en ese momento, su hijo sale acompañado de Johanna.- ¡Mami, mami!

Beckett, anonadada, abraza a su hijo y le llena de besos.- ¡Felicidades mi vida! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Es entonces cuando la inspectora lo comprende todo, las miradas entre su madre y Rick, lo han planeado todo.

\- Castle...¿hay algo que quieras contarme?

\- Sé que te fastidiaba no poder hacer una fiesta y entonces pensé que podríamos comer todos juntos aquí, para que Aiden y Kylie disfruten del enorme parque infantil mientras nosotros tomamos algo de comida basura, un día es un día.

\- Mami, los abuelos me han dado un regalo, ¿lo abrimos juntos?- Kate se seca la lágrima antes de que su hijo la vea, su príncipe le coge la mano y ambos entran al local; Johanna y Rick les siguen.

\- ¡Papi!- Kylie acaba en los brazos de su padre, los invitados permanecen en silencio para ver como Aiden y Kate abren el regalo, un pack de muñecos de los vengadores; incluso está la viuda negra para que Kylie también pueda jugar sin utilizar sus princesas.

\- ¡Me encanta abuelo!- La familia se sienta en la mesa que tienen reservada.- Rick, ¿puedo hablar contigo? A solas.- los niños se descalzan y entran en la gran piscina de bolas, los demás piden unas cervezas.

Rick y Kate se detienen tras un muro de carga para que no les vean.- Castle, ¿por qué lo has hecho? No tenías que haberte molestado.- éste le coge las manos y las acaricia.- Kate, sois una parte importante en mi vida, tu hijo se merece ser feliz y esto es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Yo...yo...- la emoción es demasiado para ella y rompe a llorar pero en silencio, no quiere preocupar a su hijo en su día especial.- no sé qué decir Rick, esto es...perfecto.- él le seca las lágrimas con el dedo y después le besa con ternura en los labios. Kate le devuelve el beso y se acurruca en su pecho; le necesita, pero todavía no se atreve a decírselo.

\- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?- Pregunta él todavía cogidos de la mano.- Sí, vamos.- responde ella sin soltarse, es hora de que el resto de la familia reciba también otra sorpresa.


	28. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

El fin de curso se aproxima, todos los colegios están enfrascados en la compleja tarea de realizar las obras de teatro y los bailes.

Kylie, emocionada, canta, salta y ronda a su abuela mientras ésta intenta coser el traje de la bruja malvada; la pequeña ha heredado el talento de su abuela para actuar sobre los escenarios.

\- ¡Abuela, ¿falta mucho?!- Martha suspira y pone los ojos en blanco, así no puede trabajar en condiciones.- ¡Richard!- Alza la voz para cerciorarse de que su hijo no huye.

Este sale de su despacho con la ropa acorde a las altas temperaturas que marcan los termómetros.- ¿Si, madre?

\- Si no me concentro no terminaré el traje, ¿por qué no te ocupas de tu hija? Está muy nerviosa.

\- ¿No me digas?- Su hija conoce de sobra esa mirada, se prepara para salir corriendo y así evitar que su padre le pille.

Ambos empiezan a recorrer todo el primer piso, Kylie termina rindiéndose y se detiene con los brazos cruzados y arrugando la frente, señal de que se ha enfadado.- ¡No es justo, tú eres más grande!

La pequeña, indignada, se va hasta el sofá exagerando sus pasos. Rick reprime una carcajada, se sienta junto a ella.- Oh venga cielo, solo es un juego.

Kylie se aleja cada vez que su padre se acerca, ella es cabezota pero su padre lo es el doble.- ¿por qué te enfadas?

\- Porque sí.- responde sin mirarle, y exagerando todos sus gestos. Castle, estupefacto, decide imitarle y conseguir que su hija se ría.

De repente, Kylie, aprovechando que su padre se distrae, se abalanza sobre él para hacerle cosquillas.- ¡Te pillé!- Exclama orgullosa, por fin ha ganado contra su padre.

\- ¡Eso no vale, me has engañado! ¡Tramposa!- pero su hija persiste mientras se ríe al ver las expresiones de su padre.

\- ¡He ganado, he ganado!- los dos terminan jadeando y sudando en el sofá.

\- Creo que es hora de un refresco, ¿qué me dices?- su hija vuelve a ganarle para ir hacia la nevera y cogiendo un zumo de naranja.

\- Papi, ¿crees que Kate podrá verme en el teatro?- Éste abre el bote de coca cola y se la sirve en un vaso.- No lo sé, su trabajo le ocupa gran parte del día y además, también tiene que ver a Aiden.

\- Yo quería que viniese, ojalá fuese mi mamá.- Rick se atraganta con la coca cola y comienza a toser para poder respirar con normalidad.

\- ¡Querido, ¿qué ha pasado?!- Martha baja lo más deprisa que puede y golpea la espalda de su hijo.- nada, es que se me ha ido por el otro lado, eso es todo.

\- Papá se ha sorprendido porque le he dicho que...- pero su padre llega justo a tiempo para interrumpirla poniendo la mano en su boca.- shhh princesa, es un secreto.

Martha no comprende nada, decide dejarlo pasar, y continuar con sus tareas.

 _En_ _el_ _apartamento_ _de_ _Kate..._

La inspectora pone en marcha el aparato del aire acondicionado, lleva unos shorts y una camisa de tirantes para combatir el bochorno que azota hoy la gran ciudad.

Aiden está pintando mientras bebe un zumo recién sacado de la nevera, mientras él pinta su madre aprovecha para rellenar el papeleo.

\- Mami, ¿vendrán Rick y Kylie al teatro del cole?- ésta no contesta, piensa la respuesta, no quiere que su hijo se enfade.- No lo sé cariño, Kylie también tiene una obra de teatro, ¿recuerdas?

\- Y si Rick fuera mi papi, ¿vendría?- Beckett le mira con la boca abierta, ¿y qué se supone que debe responder?

\- Aiden, cariño, ¿es qué quieras que sea tu papi?- Éste encoge los hombros.- Es muy gracioso, a mi me gusta.

 _Esa_ _misma_ _noche..._

Kylie se duerme en el sofá, su padre la lleva hasta su cama, le besa en la frente antes de irse directo a su despacho. Se sirve una copa de vino antes de encender el ordenador.

Observa la imagen del fondo de pantalla durante casi veinte minutos, no puede creerse que su hija haya dicho algo semejante; pero tampoco es una locura.

Su mente comienza a crear un mundo en el que Kate y él están casados y tienen un hijo en común, ¿tan extraño sería?

Castle coge el móvil y marca el número de Kate, espera que no sea demasiado tarde para hablar con ella. El teléfono se descuelga para dar paso a esa dulce voz.

\- ¿Rick?- Éste cierra los ojos y respira profundamente.- Hola Kate, siento llamarte a estas horas pero quería escuchar tu voz antes de dormir.

Kate se sonroja, sin darse cuenta enreda el dedo en su cabello.- ¿un día duro? Deja que adivine, ¿Kylie?

\- La adoro pero desde que empezaron el teatro se emociona demasiado y es difícil controlarla.

\- Te comprendo, me ocurre lo mismo con Aiden, es una lástima que coincidan en el mismo día.

\- Sí...lo es...- ambos dejan de hablar y piensan en las conversaciones con sus hijos.- Oye Kate, hoy Kylie me ha dicho algo sobre ti.

\- ¿En serio? Aiden también te ha nombrado hoy, casi me desmayo.

\- Pues yo casi me atraganto, bebiendo coca cola.- Kate sonríe ante la posible expresión de Rick.- sé que te estás riendo.

\- Nunca podrás probar eso, y ahora ¿vas a contarme lo que te ha dicho Kylie? Mañana trabajo, ya lo sabes.

\- Bueno pues verás...Kylie quiere que vayas a verla y...es posible que haya nombrado algo sobre ti y que ojalá fueses su madre.

Kate traga saliva, tiene la sensación de que se le seca la garganta al escuchar eso.- ¿De...de verdad te ha dicho eso?

\- Cito textualmente: Ojalá fuese mi mamá, y entonces es cuando casi me atraganto.

\- La verdad es que...tiene gracia, Aiden me ha comentado algo muy similar; cito textualmente: Y si Rick fuera mi papi.

\- ¡Vaya! Ya es casualidad.- Castle se bebe la copa de un trago, apaga el ordenador y se mete en su habitación.- Y... ¿qué hacemos?

\- No...no lo sé, sé lo que supondría pero quiero ir poco a poco, quedamos en eso.

\- Tienes toda la razón, ya que hablamos de ir poco a poco, podríamos pasar el verano en los Hamptons, no hace falta que me des una respuesta ya, medita sobre ello.

\- Lo haré, te lo prometo. Buenas noches, Rick.

\- Que descanses, Kate.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

 _Un mes más tarde..._

Al final Kate aceptó la propuesta de Rick para pasar el verano en los Hamptons pero con la condición de que fuesen en agosto ya que el mes de julio lo tenía ocupado por el trabajo.

La inspectora vigila a los pequeños que juegan en la piscina mientras se toma una cerveza bien fresquita para combatir los cuarenta grados a la sombra; revisa el móvil de vez en cuando por si sus compañeros le informan; hizo un trato con Castle, nada de crímenes durante las vacaciones pero es complicado si dedicas casi toda tu vida a meter a las personas entre rejas.

\- ¿Quieres otra?- Ésta se sobresalta al escuchar la voz del escritor que aparece con dos botes más y se sienta en la hamaca de al lado.- me he fijado en que apenas te queda algo, no quiero que te falte nada.

\- Gracias, no tienes que estar pendiente de mí las veinticuatro horas, de verdad.- la pareja, con los bañadores puestos, disfrutan del sol sin apartar la vista de sus hijos.

El sonido de los niños chapoteando, las olas rompiendo en la orilla llena a Kate de una paz increíble, olvidando por completo su vida en Nueva York, cierra los ojos y respira el aire limpio del pequeño pueblo.

\- Esto es vida...- comenta exhalando el aire acumulado en sus pulmones, se despereza y sonríe.- podría acostumbrarme a esto.

\- ¿Eso lo está diciendo Katherine Beckett? ¡¿Quién eres y qué le has hecho a la inspectora?!- Sus hijos les miran desde el agua pero vuelven con su juego a los pocos segundos.- Vale, lo admito.- responde ella sentándose.- a veces es bueno y saludable salir de la ciudad, ¿contento?

\- No te haces una idea, ¿quieres que te eche crema por la espalda?- Castle coge el bote y le guiña un ojo, Kate pone los ojos en blanco, dándose por vencida.- De acuerdo pero no te emociones, los niños están ahí.

Rick procede a untarle la crema por la perfecta espalda, a la vez que realiza un suave masaje en los hombros para deshacer todos los nudos acumulados durante los meses de trabajo. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba ya que Kate está acostumbrada a dejar caer todo el peso sobre su cuerpo.

\- ¡Papi, queremos jugar con vosotros!- Exclama Kylie interrumpiendo las imágenes que pasaban por la mente de su padre. Éste se detiene y se acuclilla para ver el rostro de la inspectora.- ¿qué me dices? será divertido.

Los padres se levantan y, antes de lanzarse a la piscina, se duchan, Rick se tira de bomba, en el lado opuesto de la piscina para no salpicar a los pequeños. Beckett se tira de cabeza, se aparta el pelo con un sencillo movimiento.

\- ¡Mami!- Aiden espera a que llegue ella ya que se encuentran en la zona para los pequeños, Kate lo coge y lo sube a hombros, Rick hace lo mismo con Kylie. Los cuatro empiezan una pelea que acaba con risas y toses por parte de los adultos; es lo que ocurre cuando te ríes y tragas agua al mismo tiempo.

Martha, que llega en ese momento de realizar unas compras y de visitar a unas amigas, aprovecha la ocasión para hacer fotos de la pelea, ahora son Kate y Rick los que se ahogan el uno al otro; Beckett cree ser la vencedora pero Castle le hace cosquillas y aprovecha su debilidad para meterla bajo el agua.

Los pequeños salen de la piscina, comienzan a tener un poco de frío y su piel ya está lo suficientemente arrugada por hoy, se meten en la casa para tomar un refresco; sus padres, sin embargo, han terminado abrazados, la cintura de él es rodeada por las piernas de ella.

\- Esto...creo que tendríamos que ir con ellos.- susurra Kate sin apartar la mirada de esos preciosos ojos azules que tanto le desean.- si...sería lo suyo.

\- ¡Tranquilos, ya he vuelto!- Exclama Martha desde la puerta, no quería interrumpirles de esa forma pero es lo mejor si quiere que pasen un tiempo a solas.- Vosotros sin prisa.- y dicho esto, se mete a la casa para vigilar a los renacuajos.

\- Kate, ¿quieres que salgamos ya? O nos quedamos un rato más, a mí me da igual.- ésta, con los brazos sujetos a su cuello, acorta lo poco que queda de distancia y le besa; ignorando el hecho de que alguien pueda verles, desea a ese hombre y es una tontería ocultarlo.

Rick le devuelve el beso, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella todavía más, hasta que sus vientres pueden tocarse; éste acaba sentado en las escaleras que hay dentro de la piscina y Kate encima de él. Los besos se interrumpen por miradas cargadas de pasión y amor, sentimientos que ambos quisieron olvidar pero que resultó imposible.

\- Te quiero, Kate.- ella no responde con palabras, se abalanza sobre él, con fiereza, llevando una mano al bañador de él, sonríe orgullosa al ver que lo ha conseguido; le ha puesto cachondo.- te necesito, Rick.

\- Pues tendrás que esperar hasta esta noche, no suelo ser yo el aguafiestas pero recuerda que tenemos a unos niños que, como tardemos más, vendrán en nuestra busca.

\- Tienes razón, no sé que me ha pasado, lo siento.- Castle lleva su dedo a la barbilla de ella.- Eh, es comprensible, son necesidades que tienen las personas y nosotros tenemos motivo para estar desesperados.

\- Es hora de preparar la comida, vamos.- y juntos salen del agua, entran a la casa cogidos de la mano, Martha se comporta y reprime el grito de alegría; se limita a abrazar a la pareja y ayuda a poner la mesa.

El día transcurre con normalidad, Aiden y Kylie terminan durmiendo en el sofá sin llegar a terminar la película de dibujos animados, Kate prepara café mientras que Rick termina de enviar un correo a su editor, al parecer, dentro de unos meses tendrá una gira para promocionar el libro.

Martha escribe un nuevo guión para su escuela de interpretación, a la vez que tararea unas canciones que escuchaba cuando era más joven.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Kylie y Aiden acaban rendidos tras pasarse todo el día jugando y en el agua, Beckett les narra un cuento para terminar de agotarlos.

Sus ojos observan con ternura a los niños que duermen con una expresión alegre en sus angelicales rostros, son tan vulnerables...Su hijo es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, a pesar de que cuando se enteró, la idea de abortar se cruzó por su mente varias veces pero no lo hizo. Will le prometió que estaría con ella pasase lo que pasase.

La mujer les besa en la frente antes de salir de la habitación dejando una tenue luz por si se despiertan y encuentran el lugar oscuro. Ésta se encuentra con Rick en el pasillo, recibe un acalorado y pasional beso, apoyada en la pared lleva sus manos al cuero cabelludo de él.

\- Rick...Rick...- comenta ella jadeando sin apenas aire, sus pulmones los ha utilizado para devolver el beso que tanto deseaba.- tu madre nos puede ver, no creo que sea adecuado.

\- Te necesito, Kate. Mi madre se ha ido a cenar, y los niños están durmiendo, por favor. Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.- tan sólo la luz de la lámpara ilumina sus cuerpos. Kate no dice nada pero su mirada es suficiente para que Rick agarre su mano y la lleve hasta su habitación.

El escritor conocía demasiado bien a la mujer que ahora le dedicaba una mirada cargada de pasión e incluso amor. Kate decidió tomar la iniciativa y lleva sus labios hasta el cuello de Rick para posar su lengua sobre él y realizar movimientos de arriba hacia abajo; un escalofrío recorre el cuerpo de Castle, el cual consigue quitarse la camisa sin apartar su boca de la de ella.

Ambos terminan tumbados en la cama, una oleada de calor se extiende por sus cuerpos cada vez más deseosos de eliminar cualquier prenda y poder sentir piel con piel. Sus gemidos inundan la gran habitación. Kate saborea los labios de él, son adictivos, como si de una droga se tratase.

La ropa acaba desperdigada por el suelo, quedando los dos desnudos y sin ningún tipo de pudor, su primera vez fue similar, sólo que ahora son capaces de llevar ese amor a otro nivel; Kate agarra los labios de él con los dientes para atraer su cuerpo hacia ella.

Rick, situado encima, lleva sus labios hasta los pechos de ella, comienza a succionar un pezón mientras da suaves pellizcos al otro para colmarlo de placer arrancando un sonoro gemido de Kate; ésta araña la espalda de él cuando siente sus pezones erguidos.

\- Eres preciosa, Katherine Beckett.- susurra él para, seguidamente, bajar hasta el ombligo y rodearlo con la lengua, la excitación también se hace patente en su miembro.

\- Veo que no eres el único que se alegra.- responde ella con una risita nerviosa, desea a ese hombre; nunca dejó de pensar en él, se obligó a olvidarlo pero no se pudo engañar.

Para sorpresa de Kate, Rick se levanta y camina, desnudo, hacia la mesilla para coger un preservativo. Se lo coloca con agilidad, vuelve a colocarse encima de ella, pero esta vez su cintura es rodeada por las piernas de Beckett; acercándole todavía más a su cuerpo.

Rick baja hasta su monte de Venus y comienza a besarlo, a lamerlo como si fuese un helado; Kate agarra su pelo y reprime los gemidos que amenazan con esparcirse por toda la casa y despertar a sus hijos.- ¡Oh Rick...! Ahora la lengua de él llega hasta su húmedo e hinchado clítoris, introduce un dedo dentro de ella realizando pequeños círculos mientras observa cómo su cuerpo se estremece.

Ahora es el turno de Kate, la cual cambia de postura para colocarse encima buscando el miembro levantado, lo introduce en su boca, sabor a fresa, Rick cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por ese momento; es mejor que la primera vez, no lo pone en duda.

\- Dios...si...- exclama preso de la excitación y el placer, de repente, levanta a Kate y la besa, sus lenguas entrelazadas juegan en sus bocas.

\- ¿Preparada?- Un movimiento de cabeza por parte ella es más que suficiente, Rick se hunde en su interior con lentitud, disfrutando de cómo su sexo se acomoda a la perfección para recibir cada embestida.

Nada más terminar, Rick se mete en el baño para tirar el preservativo y lavarse la cara, se encuentra a Kate descansando entre las sábanas. El escritor intenta no despertarla y se tumba a su lado.

\- Rick...

\- Lo siento, te he despertado.- Kate apoya su cabeza en el pecho de él, dibuja círculos con el dedo.- ¿te ha gustado?

\- Has estado sensacional, como siempre. Esto...Rick...- Beckett se levanta para poder mirarle a los ojos.- Yo también te quiero.- Ésta vuelve a apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de él, y con el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, se queda dormida entre sus brazos.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Una parejita se despierta con los primeros rayos del sol, Kylie le hace una señal a Aiden para que vaya en silencio. Ambos se colocan en un lado de la cama, primero despiertan a Kate, la cual acabó en su cama y con el pijama puesto.

\- ¡Buenos días!- Exclaman los pequeños subiendo a la cama y haciendo cosquillas a la inspectora, ésta les recibe con un fuerte abrazo y los tres empiezan una guerra que acaba despertando a Rick.

\- ¡Eh, eso no vale! ¡Yo también quiero jugar!- Éste se une a la juerga, los cuatro se ríen y se detienen para coger aire.

\- ¿Quién me quiere ayudar con el desayuno?- Aiden y Kylie levantan las manos y corren al piso de abajo dejando a la pareja a solas.

\- ¿Has dormido bien?- pregunta él tras darle un fugaz beso.- Estupendamente, viene bien hacer ejercicio antes de acostarse.- responde ella con una sonrisa pícara.

-Coincido contigo, voy a ver si hago el desayuno.

\- Yo a darme una ducha, anoche sudé un poco.

\- Sí, yo también. Pero mereció la pena.


	31. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

 _Semanas más tarde..._

Kate sonríe todo lo que puede, volver al trabajo siempre es duro pero, esta vez, la situación es completamente diferente.

\- ¡Beckett!- sus compañeros le dan un efusivo abrazo, es reconfortante ver que todo sigue igual en la comisaría, aunque sigan resolviendo asesinatos.

\- Te noto algo cambiada, tu relación con Castle, ¿bien?- Pregunta Ryan dejando sus cosas en la mesa.

\- Pues...de maravilla, la verdad.- responde ella con una sonrisa algo forzada, no es que esté mintiendo pero una parte de ella está aterrada por la conversación que tuvo con Rick antes de volver a la ciudad.

Intenta olvidarse de ese tema, al menos durante el trabajo, no quiere ninguna distracción; los tres detectives reciben una llamada, su primer caso tras las vacaciones.

 _Mientras tanto, en el loft..._

Castle relee una y otra vez lo que ha escrito, es más que suficiente para pasar a otro capítulo pero hay algo que no tiene claro y le fastidia no saber de qué se trata. Su madre regresa tras realizar unas compras como es habitual en ella.

\- Querido, no tienes buen aspecto, ¿qué ocurre?- Estuvieron años ellos dos solos, cualquier problema lo intentan resolver entre los dos.- Es sobre un tema algo...delicado.- responde su hijo guardando lo que ha escrito.

\- ¿Hace falta que sirva una copa de vino? Es una tradición en la familia Rogers Castle.- Rick asiente, coge la copa que le ofrece su madre y toma asiento en el taburete de la cocina.

\- Mamá, ¿recuerdas la primera vez que me diste un consejo no solicitado?

\- Por supuesto y tomaste una decisión inteligente, aunque no me sorprende, tú eres así.- éste mira la copa con la tristeza patente en su mirada y Martha se percata.- Richard, ¿qué pasa? No me asustes.

El escritor busca las palabras adecuadas, no quiere preocupar a su madre ya que, en realidad, no es tan grave pero sí importante para un posible futuro. Sorbe un poco de vino y se aclara la garganta.

\- Verás...el último día del verano, cuando vinieron Jim y Johanna, Kate y yo tuvimos un tiempo para estar solos, ya sabes, algo de intimidad.

\- ¡¿No me digas que voy a ser abuela?! ¡Eso es fantástico!- Castle no puede evitar sorprenderse ante la expresión de su madre, le hace gracia pero no es el momento para eso.

\- No, Kate no está embarazada, no que yo sepa. En fin...le propuse vivir juntos, aquí, en el loft.

\- Querido, deduzco por tu expresión que la conversación no fue cómo tu esperabas, ¿verdad?

Martha sabe que su hijo siempre estuvo enamorado de Katherine, desde pequeños ya surgió una química especial que ni la distancia o el tiempo pudo disipar. El único inconveniente es que cada uno formó una "familia" con otras personas y eso es un factor a tomar en cuenta.

\- Madre, no sé qué hacer, es decir, es obvio que tenemos una relación, algo inusual pero que poco a poco vamos formalizando. Es un paso decisivo para nuestro futuro, ni siquiera se lo hemos comentado a Kylie y Aiden para que no se hagan ilusiones.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que te dijo Katherine exactamente?- Rick tiene esas palabras clavadas en el corazón como si de un cuchillo se tratase.

\- Cito textualmente: "Yo...no lo sé Rick, siento algo fuerte por ti pero creo que es demasiado pronto para vivir todos en una misma casa. Necesito tiempo para meditarlo".

\- ¿Quieres mi consejo?- Pregunta Martha tras recapacitar sobre lo que ha escuchado, no se espera a que su hijo conteste.- siempre puedes proponerle dormir una o dos noches a la semana, el trabajo le pilla cerca y seguro que Kylie y Aiden estarán encantados con la idea.

\- Pues...no es mala idea, como tengo que recoger a los pequeños, hablaré con ella, sólo espero que acepte, le necesito.

 _Más tarde..._

Beckett, exhausta, entra en su acogedor apartamento, un piso que ha sido su hogar demasiados años como para deshacerse de él tan rápido. Quiere a Castle, pero son muchos años sola, criando a su hijo y resolviendo asesinatos en Nueva York; quizás sea hora de dar un paso más. El sonido del timbre le saca de sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hola mami!- Aiden abraza a su madre, el pequeño no puede irradiar más felicidad, porque Rick le ha recogido del cole.- Mami mami, Rick me ha puesto dibujos en el coche.- Los adultos comparten una intensa mirada, ambos saben que queda un tema por zanjar pero no es el momento ni el lugar.

\- Cielo, ¿quieres ver los dibujos? Rick y yo tenemos que hablar.- éste asiente todavía emocionado, coge el mando y busca el canal, Castle permanece en la entrada.

\- Escucha Kate, sobre lo que te pregunté aquella noche...no quiero que te sientas presionada, puede que me dejase llevar por el ambiente que se respiraba.

\- Entonces...¿has cambiado de idea?- Beckett siente un escalofrío que recorre todo su cuerpo, ella iba a decirle que sí.- Para nada.- responde él.- pero creo que podemos afrontar la situación de forma que ambos estemos cómodos.

Rick saca una caja de terciopelo, Kate se agarra a la puerta para no caerse.- Castle, ¿qué...que es esto? ¿Esto es para ti estar cómodo?- El escritor abre la caja mostrando una llave en su interior.- es la llave de mi apartamento y quiero que te la quedes.

\- ¿Me estás regalando la llave de tu loft?- Rick acorta las distancias y le agarra las manos.- Kate, quiero vivir contigo pero está claro que no estamos preparados, si alguna noche queréis dormir allí, sabes que la puerta estará abierta, para los dos.

Beckett mira la llave y después a él, se ha quedado sin palabras, petrificada, por un momento, había creído que eso era un anillo de compromiso; ¿cómo ha podido pensar algo semejante? Su objetivo es ir poco a poco pero la idea de dormir con él alguna noche...Le parece perfecto.

\- Vaya Castle, no...no sé qué decir, esto...es maravilloso.- le rodea con los brazos para besarle con ternura, Aiden está absorto en un libro que ha cogido, de vez en cuando mira la pantalla de la televisión.

\- ¿Eso es un sí?- Pregunta él tras recuperar el aliento.- Por supuesto.- responde Beckett emocionada.- Bueno, tengo que irme, mi princesa me estará esperando para comer. Me gustaría que me avisases cuando os quedéis a dormir, para preparar las habitaciones y eso.

\- Lo haré, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Nos vemos mañana para comer?- Kate repasa su agenda mentalmente, puede buscar un hueco para comer con él aunque sea un sandwich de pavo y una cola light.- sí, nos vemos mañana.

 _ **Este capítulo os recordará a "Confidencial", tercero de la sexta temporada. Adoro el final y he querido hacer un homenaje, por así decirlo; espero que os haya gustado, tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por los votos y comentarios.**_


End file.
